The Terra Prime's chronicles
by crumbleb
Summary: La foule rugit de bonheur. Un événement comme celui-ci ne pouvait être que formidable. Il était signe de renouveau. A ce moment là, qui aurait pu penser que l'avenir ne réservait rien de bon ? Que les morts se compteraient par milliers ? Personne. Je m'appelle Terra Prime et ce que je vais vous conter est mon histoire et celle de mon monde...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

-Sentinel Prime, tu peux venir la prendre.

Le grand robot rouge et gris métalique s'approcha du berceau. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage fatigué, quand il admira le petit robot qui dormait à l'intérieur. Il tendit sa main vers sa joue et la lui caressa, tirant un petit soupir de la petite fembot qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sa fille. Il prit délicatement la petite sparkling dans ses bras, veillant à ce qu'elle soit correctement installé et le plus confortablement possible.

-Evites de toucher les câbles de son cou, elle est très chatouilleuse. lui conseilla la voix qui l'avait appelait.

-D'accord, Nyra. répondit celui-ci en berçant doucement sa fille.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui et de la petite.

-Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

Il hocha la tête sans cessé de la bercer.

-Oui. Je voulais un message plein d'espoir pour nous... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Terra ?

-Terra...Terra Prime...ça sonne plutôt bien. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de pire de ta part, mais tu t'en es très bien tiré !

Le bot leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je veux bien t'accorder que je suis vieux, mais je suis très bien capable de donner un prénom à ma fille !

-Je te taquine ! Et puis si tu te trouves vieux, je ne sais pas ce que je suis !

-Ne te pleins pas, mon amie, tu es plus jeune que moi !

-Oh ! D'à peine quelques années !

Puis ils rigolèrent, plutôt bas pour ne pas réveiller la jeune sparkling. Ils cessèrent quand ils entendirent une clameur s'élever derrière la grande baie vitrée, qui inondait de lumière la pièce, et qui donnais une vue dégagée sur la principale route de Iacon, la capitale de Cybertron.

-Votre public vous réclames.

Le bot rouge et gris soupira.

-Puisqu'il le faut, allons-y. Je te laisserais Terra après, j'ai une importante réunion.

-Ils ne te laissent même pas cette journée ?

-Non, mais est-ce que ça ne te déranges pas de la garder ?

-Voyons, Sentinel, je suis nourrice, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas !

-Tu es la meilleure.

Il lui adressa un sourire et se dirigea vers deux gardes qui se tenait devant une porte de métal. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le Prime accéder à un balcon, gardé encore par des gardes. En bas, une foule monstre s'était amassée pour venir fêter ce nouvel événement majeur dans leur Histoire. Depuis des milliers d'années, UNE Prime venait de naître. Elle était la seconde après Solus Prime. La foule se tut en voyant s'avancer Sentinel. Le géant posa un regard bienveillant sur la foule avant de prendre la parole, amplifiée par des hauts-parleurs.

-Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour fêter un événement important. Merci à vous de vous être réunis ici, aussi nombreux...

Il fit une courte pose, avant de reprendre :

-Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui ma fille est née.

Il prit sa fille entre ses mains et la leva bien haut afin que tous la voit.

-Une Prime est née !

La foule rugit de bonheur. Un événement comme celui-ci ne pouvait être que formidable. Il était signe de renouveau. A ce moment là, qui aurait pu penser que l'avenir ne réservait rien de bon ? Que les morts se compteraient par milliards ? Personne. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, un lourd fardeau pèse sur mes épaules. Je m'appelle Terra Prime, et ce que je vais vous conter est mon histoire et celle de mon monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

-Non Terra, pas par là.

Sentinel Prime suivit des yeux sa fille qui se dirigeait vers le bord du lit. La jeune bot leva des yeux malicieux vers son père puis elle s'assit au bord du lit, laissant ses jambes se balancer dans le vide.

-Terra...

Sentinel fronça ses sourcils. Un grand sourire étira la bouche de la petite puis elle se laissa tombé, se receptionnant sur ses jambes, bien droite. Avant que son père n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle courait déjà dans la pièce, cherchant des yeux quelque chose. Sentinel soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, réprimant difficilement un sourire.

-Tiens, tiens, mais qui est donc cette petite flèche ?

Sentinel se tourna vers la nourrisse qui venait à peine d'entrer dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Elle arborait un sourire resplendissant, et il le lui rendit. Pendant ce temps, Terra n'avait cessé de tourner en rond en soulevant les objets à porter de sa main et qu'elle pouvait soulever. Elle se stopa net en voyant Nyra puis elle courut la rejoindre.

-Où Mr câlin ? demanda-t-elle essayant de former une phrase correctement, et pour ce qu'elle avait dit c'était excellent pour son âge.

La nourrisse tendit une sorte de peluche en forme de renard cybertronnien gris à la jeune bot. La petite gazouilla en prenant sa peluche puis elle partit en trottinant vers une porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement à son passage.

-Cette petite m'impressionne. fit remarquer Nyra, en écho aux pensées du Prime.

-Oui, elle a à peine quelques jours et elle sait déjà marcher, courrir, et elle commence à parler.

-Oui, et puis elle sait lire !

Le Prime dévisagea son amie. Celle-ci leva ses mains en l'air.

-D'accord, je suis coupable ! Je lui ai peut être un tout petit peu appris l'alphabet, mais pour ce qui est de lire et tout le reste je n'y suis pour rien !

-Je sais, commença-t-il en gloussant, c'est moi qui lui ai apprit à marcher. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle sache le faire si tôt.

-C'est un vrai petit génie, comme son papa.

Sentinel se râcla la gorge en sentant ses joues légèrement rosir.

-Allons, allons, Nyra.

-Et bien quoi ? Que veux-tu que je te dises ! Que tu es le plus imbéciles des génies que je connaissent ?!

Le Prime ria, renversant sa tête en arrière. Puis il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer doucement sa main. Il baissa sa tête pour regarder sa fille.

-Papa, histoire. dit celle-ci en lui tendant un datapad.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, la posa sur ses genoux en déposant un baiser sur sa joue au passage. Il prit le datapad des mains de sa fille qui resserra sa peluche contre elle en se posant contre son père.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te lises ma princesse ?

-L'histoire de Primus et des Primes !

-D'accord.

Il posa le datapad sur le lit puis il s'y allongea avec sa fille sur lui. D'une main il lui caressa son front.

-Mais je vais te raconter, la vraie, celle qu'on enseigne aux Primes. Tu veux que je te la raconte ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de la Prime.

-Oui !

-D'accord. Alors tout a commencer quand...

Elle dormait profondèment contre son père, serrant entre ses bras sa peluche. Sentinel lui caressait le haut de son crâne, soupirant il remonta la couverture vers lui et sa fille, veillant à ce qu'elle soit entièrement couverte sauf, évidement, sa tête. Il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit son réveil interne sonné. Il ouvrit ses optiques et soupira. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de sa journée chargée qu'il en attaquait une autre. Il se leva sans bruit, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille puis il quitta la chambre en silence.

Elle se réveilla en s'étirant. En se frottant les yeux, elle s'asseya et se gratta la joue. Son regard se porta à côté d'elle. Son père était déjà partit depuis un petit moment mais il y avait encore la marque de son corps sur le lit. Elle roula sur le côté et enfouissa sa tête dans l'oreiller de son père. Elle se laissa imprègner par son odeur en souriant.

-Terra, tu dors ma chérie ?

-Hum-hum. répondit-elle en enfouissant encore plus sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La jeune bot grogna.

-Il faut que tu te réveilles ma princesse.

On déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et la petite la releva.

-Nyra, tôt.

La nourrice attrapa dans ses bras la jeune Prime puis elle la câlina.

-Ma petite chérie, si tu veux que l'on aille à la Bibliothèque aujourd'hui il faut se lever plus tôt que d'habitude.

A vraie dire, Terra se levait toujours à cette heure là, mais elle préféré traîner quelques heures encore au lit avant que Nyra ne vienne voir si elle été réveillé. Mais à la seule évocation de la célèbre Bibliothèque de Iacon un sourire illumina les traits de la jeune Prime.

-Oui ! cria-t-elle en se jetant hors du lit.

Elle retomba souplement sur ses jambes et elle courut tout de suite à la salle de bain, suivit par sa nourrice qui souriait doucement en la suivant des yeux d'un regard plein d'amour.

Les portes coulissèrent devant elles, les laissant entrer dans la grande bibliothèque qu'abritait le bâtiment du même nom. Nyra déposa au sol la petite Prime qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Celle-ci comment ça à partir cavaler dans un coin mais la nourrice l'intercepta avant, en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Non Terra, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer.

En voyant le regard quelque peu frustré de la petite Nyra attrapa un datapad au hasard et lui montra en souriant.

-Tu vas pouvoir lire tous ce que tu voudras !

Et en échange, elle reçut le magnifique sourire angélique de la petite.

-Pardon excusez-moi.

Il se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeler.

-Oui ? Je peux vous aider madame ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant de ranger des datapads dans l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque.

La "madame" lui souria.

-Oui, je cherchais le rayon sur l'histoire des Primes.

-Oh bien sûr, venait je vais vous y conduire.

Il lui adressa un sourire. Il n'eut pas besoin de diriger ses pas, ils le menèrent directement à la section désirée. Sa section préféré. Il ne se souvenait plus le nombre de fois qu'il y était venu et ni le nombre de fois où il avait finit de lire cette section, il s'était arrêté au bout de la cinq millième fois. Mais il adorait toujours autant ces histoires. Enfin cette Histoire, techniquement, même si de leur jour cette Histoire s'était perdu en conte qu'on racontait aux jeunes bots. Il s'arrêta devant un rayon moins garnit que les autres.

-Voilà c'est-ici.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la petite bot bleu foncé qui trottinait derrière, sûrement, sa mère. Elle passa devant sa mère et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se baissa pour être le plus possible à la hauteur de la petite bot.

 _Quelques jours tout au plus, mais elle est plutôt grande pour son âge._

-Tu aimes bien l'histoire ? lui demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

-Oui ! répondit-elle avec entrain.

-Alors dans se cas, est-ce que tu as déjà lu la bataille des 13 ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Il se releva et attrapa un datapad, il connaissait par coeur son emplacement. C'était, de loin, son histoire préféré des Primes. Il se rebaissa et tendit le datapad à la petite bot.

-C'est l'histoire de l'ultime bataille des Primes contre Unicron.

Le sourire de la petite s'agrandit.

-Génial !

Elle serra contre elle le datapad.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-elle en toute inpunité

-Terra voyons ! On ne parle pas comme ça aux gens. la réprima sa mère mais d'un ton plutôt doux.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave madame, vous avez une fille vraiment adorable. répondit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à la petite qui gloussa.

-Même si j'aurais adoré, ce n'est pas ma fille. Je suis simplement sa nourrice.

-Oh... En tout cas tu en as de la chance, reprit-il à la petite, d'avoir une nourrice comme ça.

-Oui, c'est ma Nyra.

Elle attrapa la main de sa nourrice qui lâcha un petit rire amusé.

-Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Mon nom ? Et bien moi je m'appelle Orion Pax, et toi ?

-Moi c'est Terra.

-C'est un très jolie prénom.

Il se leva et passa sa main amicalement sur la tête de la petite.

-Donc, tu es le célèbre petit Orion Pax. déclara Nyra.

Petit n'était pas _vraiment_ le mot. Pour un bot il était plutôt grand.

-Euh... ben oui. bredouilla-t-il.

Il n'avait pas comprit l'emploit de l'adjectif "célèbre". A vraie dire il avait peu d'amis.

-Sentinel n'arrête pas de me parler de toi ! Tu es son petit chouchou.

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'au sommet de sa tête.

-Chouchou je ne sais pas trop...

-Tu connais Sentinel ? lui demanda Terra avec de grands yeux bleus curieux.

-Oui, c'est mon mentor. répondit-il.

-Je savais pas qu'il était ton centaure.

-Mon mentor, pas mon centaure. gloussa-t-il.

-C'est ce que j'ai dis ! Puis moi aussi je le connais.

-Ah bon ?

-Ben oui c'est mon papa.

Puis alors, il reconnu la ressemblance frapante entre le père et la fille. Des yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu clair identiques en tout point.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un tout petit bot...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

 _Toc toc toc._

-Hummm...

 _Toc toc toc toc._

-Tu es réveillée Terra ?

La jeune Prime soupira en entendant Orion Pax, de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Moouuuaiss... dit-elle en baillant.

Elle entendit la porte qui coulissa puis les bruits de pas d'Orion dans la chambre. Elle s'étira sans pour autant bouger ou ouvrir ses optiques. Elle sentit le lit se pencher légèrement d'un côté quand Orion s'y assit.

-Il faut que tu te réveilles petite soeur. dit-il en la secouant légèrement.

Elle soupira et ouvrit ses optiques. _Petite soeur_. C'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait depuis qu'elle était petite. Elle n'était pas sans reste, elle aussi l'appelait _grand frère._ Son père avait dénicher le bot parfait pour devenir son disciple. Un brin rêveur, gentil au point qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à un renard cybertronnien, toujours souriant. Un grand échalas bleu et rouge. Quand il l'énervait, car comme dans toute famille ils se disputaient de temps en temps, mais assez rarement, elle l'appelait grand échalas. Il détestait se surnom et elle le savait très bien. Ce matin là, elle eu droit au grand sourire du grand bot à l'ouverture des ses optiques bleu clair.

-Bonjour grand frère. répondit-elle à son sourire.

-Sentinel veut te voir.

-Génial ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le vieux ?

Il rougit.

-Terra, ne l'appelles pas comme ça. la gronda-t-il gentiment.

-Ouais ouais, bon attends, je vais prendre une douche.

Elle s'extirpa de sa couverture et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds.

Voir son père c'était tout à fait normal. Mais dans le sens que voulais dire Orion, cela tenait plus de la convocation que d'un simple bonjour avec câlin et tous le reste. Et quand son père la convoquait c'est qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis. La plus part du temps. Tous le temps en faite.

 _Je vois pas trop ce que j'ai fais comme bêtises ces temps-ci. Bon ok, j'ai peut être annuler la gravité dans la salle d'entraînement quand ce très chère Zamyen, l'entraîneur de la garde d'élite, s'y trouvait. Ah, puis y a la fois où j'ai fait fusionner la barbe de papa avec son bureau quand il c'est endormit dessus l'autre jour avec un chalumeau..._

Au final, elle ne trouvait pas trop les raisons de sa convocation. Pendant qu'elle suivait Orion dans les couloirs elle mit au point sa stratégie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer un couloir et de là, elle le prendrait et se faufilerait par un des accès qui menait au toit. Elle se sentait un peu gêné de laisser en plan Orion mais elle en avait mare de ces convocations de son père où elle passait un mauvais quart d'heure. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait un peu qu'il la fâche. Ce qu'elle _n'appréciée_ pas c'était qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de la voir elle même. Certes il était très occupé mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme ça. Ils passèrent devant le couloir qu'elle attendait temps et, pendant qu'Orion en prenait un autre, elle fila sans un bruit de celui-ci. Quand elle se trouva assez loin, elle se mit à courir, elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte, la poussa et se retrouva devant des escaliers.

 _Rudimentaire, mais au moins, il n'y a pas de caméras._

Elle entreprit de monter les marches, deux par deux, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Arrivée au sommet, elle se retrouva face à une vieille porte manuelle. Elle poussa la porte de tout son poids avec son épaule, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant puis elle arriva sur le toit plat de la Bibliothèque. Les vents soufflaient avec rage ce matin là. Elle ouvrit grand ses bras et ferma ses yeux, laissant le vent violent caresser son visage. Elle referma ses bras au bout de quelques secondes et ouvrit ses yeux avec une grande détermination à l'intérieur et un sourire, dont elle avait seule le secret et qui annonçait qu'elle allait faire quelque chose de très très ambitieux ou une bêtise. De là où elle était, elle se mit en position de courir. Elle compta jusqu'à trois et se mit à courir de plus en plus vite. Elle était très rapide, et de la vitesse, c'était ce qui lui fallait pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Mais à chaque fois elle sentait une sensation qui la grisait et qui lui donnait l'envie de le refaire à chaque fois. Le bord du toit se rapprochait de plus en plus et la vue d'un toit proche ranima cette sensation grisante. A quelques centimètres du bord du toit, elle sauta, effectuant un magnifique salto avant, puis elle atterrit en roulant sur le toit voisin. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua sur plusieurs toits, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans Iacon.

* * *

Il faisait face à son adversaire dans l'arène. Leurs regards se croisèrent et son adversaire chargea en premier. Il déplaça légèrement son poids sur ses pieds, prêt à sauter. Mais à la place il effectua une roulade, se relevant aussitôt, un peu recouvert de poussière, son adversaire le manquant totalement. Ce dernier se retourna et rugit.

 _Pas commode comme bêbête aujourd'hui._

Un sourire de triomphe s'afficha sur ses lèvres. La bête chargea une seconde fois mais cette fois-ci il ne chercha pas à fuir. Il sauta au dessus de la bête qui mesurait pas mal de mètres de plus que lui, atterrit sur l'échine de l'animal recouvert d'une carapace gris chiné. Il chercha rapidement des yeux un interstice entre les différentes partie de la carapace de la bête. Il la trouva pendant que la bête ruait sous lui en rugissant, sous les cris d'encouragement de la foule. Il y planta sa longue épée, qu'il était le seul à réussir à manier par son poids et sa taille, en appuyant de toute ses forces. Les ruades se firent plus forte et le rugissement se transforma en gémissant strident. Il retira son épée et la re asséna d'un coup puissant sur l'interstice où du sang d'un vert glacé commençait à s'échapper. La bête s'affaissa sous lui. Il retira la lame dégoulinante du liquide plasmatique vert et la leva bien au dessus de lui sous les rugissements de la foule. Un sourire plus que triomphant s'afficher sur son visage que des écrans géants réverbéraient par tous dans l'arène. Il tourna sa tête vers la tribune d'honneur, en ce jour quelque peu vide, mais une petite forme sombre attira son regard. La tribune d'honneur était abrité par un toit plat soutenu par des colonnades sculptées. Sur ce petit toit était assit la petite forme sombre. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer la forme mais celle-ci se leva et s'éclipsa.

* * *

Il était assit dans l'arène vide en train déguiser sa lame. Pendant qu'il s'affairait, il cherchait un nom pour elle. Après tout, chaque grand guerrier avait une arme, qui devenait presque légendaire, et qui portait un nom qui voulait évoquait quelque chose.

 _Sang vert ça ne va pas du tout...Bêbête grise non plus._

Il soupira en admirant son travail. La lame rutilait et il pouvait s'y voir dedans. Il soupira en se contemplant. Un cicatrice barrait son torse et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller faire poncer son armure.

Il faudra que je pense à le faire.

-Salut !

Il ne sursauta même pas en entendant la voix qui venait de le saluer. Il avait remarqué la petite bot bleu foncé, qui se trouvait assise derrière elle sur un rocher qui servait à donner un peu plus de réalité à l'arène, dans la lame de son épée. Il se retourna en haussant un sourcil. La petite lui souriait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petite ?

-Chouette combat ! répondit-elle, sans se soucier de sa question.

-Merci.

Il laissa retomber son sourcil et lui sourit.

-Comment as-tu réussi à entrer dans l'arène ?

-Facile.

Elle indiqua du doigt le toit qui protégé la tribune d'honneur.

-Ah d'accord, ça explique des choses.

-Ouais, mais tu sais au lieu de lui couper le cou, tu aurais du lui couper la queue, c'est son poing faible.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, c'est là où se trouves leur plus gros canaux d'irrigation sanguin. Suffit juste de la couper et pouf ! Elle meurt d'hémorragie.

-Disons que je n'avais pas trop le temps de bien bien réfléchir si j'allais lui couper le cou, la queue ou la patte.

-Bon ça je suis d'accord. Mais aussi non j'adores tes techniques de combats. Tu as appris à te battre où ?

-A Kaon. Pourquoi ?

Des questions commençaient à trotter dans sa tête. Déjà, qui était cette petite bot, sortit de nulle part, et qui en connaissait un bout sur les créatures qu'on croisait dans les arènes ?

-Je me disais aussi, assez féroces. Mais tu utilises pas mal d'esquives plus agiles, c'est du combat Metroplexient où je me trompes ?

-Non en effet. J'aimes utiliser plusieurs styles de combats différents. Dis moi, où as tu appris tous ça ? C'est ton père qui te l'as appris ?

Son sourire s'effaça.

-Il est occupé à faire des choses plus intéressante que s'occuper de moi. Des fois, je me demandes si je le connais...

-Alors on est dans le même cas, petite.

-A bon ?

-Oui, enfin moi je n'ai jamais connu le mien, mais c'est un peut pareil.

-Ouais.

Elle lui re sourit.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Megatronus, et toi ?

-Terra. C'est en l'honneur de Megatronus Prime que tu t'es appelé comme ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Mais bon, dans quelques temps tu me connaîtras sous un autre nom.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je prends ma retraite.

-Déjà ?! Mais t'es pas vieux ! Bon d'accord un peu, mais pas tant que ça !

La réponse de la petite le fit rire.

-J'ai décidé d'entrer dans une nouvelle arène. L'arène politique.

-Tout aussi truffé de monstres que celui que tu as combattu aujourd'hui.

-Je n'en doutes pas, Chipie.

-Chipie ?

-Je trouves que ça te vas bien.

-Bah, t'es pas le seul à m'appeler comme ça.

-C'est déjà ton surnom ?

-En effet môsieur !

Ils rirent tous les deux en même temps.

-Bon, je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui.

Elle se leva.

-Mais faut que je files avant que mon père ne se décide à m'enfermer pour le restant de mes jours dans ma chambre.

Elle lui fit un salut militaire.

-Alors dépêches toi, aussi non je risques de célébrer ma dernière victoire sans toi.

-Comptes sur moi pour venir te voir, Meg' !

Puis elle fila, escalada les murs de l'arène. Arrivée sur le toit de la tribune d'honneur, elle se retourna, leva sa main et le salua, il lui rendit son salut en souriant. Puis elle disparut de son champs de vision

 _Et moi qui pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire de rencontrer plus bizarre._

* * *

Elle toqua timidement à la porte.

-Entre Terra.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement devant elle, puis elle entra dans le bureau de Sentinel. A la vue de son regard réprobateur, elle sut qu'en fait son idée avait peut être été très mauvaise. Pas temps que ça vu qu'elle c'était fait un nouvel ami.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en affichant son plus beau sourire angélique.

Il soupira. Quand il soupirait, c'est que juste après il allait commencer sur un grand discours moralisateur, et tous le reste.

-Ecoutes Terra...

 _Youpi, ça commences !_

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais que ce n'est peut être pas facile pour toi tous les jours d'être ici...

 _Oh ! Un train de génie t'as éclairé aujourd'hui papa ?_

-Mais il faut que tu cesses de jouer au bébé Terra. Tous ce que nous faisons pour toi, par ton éducation, et primordial pour ton avenir, ma princesse.

 _Je suis pas une princesse, je suis une Prime._

Elle détestait quand il l'appelait "princesse". Elle n'était pas une de ses filles pourrit gâtée à souhait, certes elle était un peu gâtée, qui se croyait tout permit et la meilleure.

-Je sais très bien que tu as conscience de tes grandes capacités Terra, que ce soit intellectuelle ou sportives...

 _Tu m'étonnes, j'ai refait en entier tous tes calculs pour le voyage avec le portail transdimensionnel qui permet de se déplacer et j'ai réussi à trouver ton erreur et à la corrigé._

Ce jours là, elle s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Elle été tombait, toute petite, sur les calculs de son père, dans un tiroir de son bureau. Elle les avait refait elle même et elle avait découvert que son père c'était trompé sur une ligne de calcul, ce qui avait entraîné la fausseté des lignes suivantes. Quand son père était tombé sur elle en train de les faire, ça ne l'avait pas étonné. Où alors il l'avait bien caché. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras, avait déposé un baiser sur son front et l'avait appelé "mon petit génie" en lui souriant. Elle ne s'était encore, de sa courte vie, vantée de ses talents. Ce n'était pas son genre.

-Mais il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne pouvons pas toujours te courir après.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Elle dut lever un peu sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle lui arrivait seulement à la taille. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Terra, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfuis. Je sais que ce n'été pas pour faire de la peine à Orion. Tu sais comment il est à chaque fois.

-Il est mort d'inquiétude et il s'en veut après. Je sais, je voulais pas lui faire de la peine. J'irais m'excuser après, promis !

-Je suis fière de toi ma chérie.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front en la prenant dans ses bras. Même si elle aurait préféré qu'il soit plus là pour elle, elle l'aimait quand même. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le coup du bot gris et rouge.

-Je croyais que tu voulais me fâcher pour mes bêtises.

-Oh tu sais Terra depuis le temps que tu en fais et que je te fais la leçon à chaque fois, tu ne m'as jamais écouté, alors à quoi bon continuer ? Mais si je t'ai fais venir aujourd'hui Terra c'est parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

Il se leva.

-Oui.

Une fembot se leva de l'un des fauteuils qui reposait devant la jolie et ancienne cheminée du bureau. Elle se retourna et sourit à la petite. Un sourire illumina les traits de la jeune Prime et elle se courut se jeter dans les bras de la fembot.

-Nyra ! cria-t-elle pendant que son ancienne nourrisse la couvrait de baisers.

-Ma petite Chipie. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Elle se laissa dorloter par la fembot.

-Si j'aurais su, je ne serais pas partie !

Elle entendit le doux rire qu'elle aimait tant de Nyra.

-Il parait que tu continues de faire des siennes ? Mais je dois te féliciter pour le coup de la barbe, très ingénieux.

-Nyra, ne l'encourages pas !

Les deux fembots rirent devant la mine déconfite du Prime.

-Tu vas rester pour combien de temps ? demanda la plus jeune en lui faisant ses petits yeux qui faisait craquer tous le monde.

-Je vais devoir repartir demain pour la nurserie de Kaon, mais si tu veux, je peux venir passer la nuit avec toi.

-Oui ! Tu pourras me faire de l'energon chaud aux épices ? S'il te plait !

-Bien sûr mon ange.

Puis elle reçut un nouveau baiser sur son front qui la rendit plus qu'heureuse.

 _Finalement, c'était plutôt une bonne journée._

* * *

 _Merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos critiques constructives, de vos appréciations, bref de tous^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous plaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Elle faisait un rêve plutôt étrange. Elle se promenait tranquillement dans la cour d'entraînement de la Bibliothèque, à l'ombre des colonnes qui soutenait un petit toit incliné pour protéger la coursive qui faisait le tour de la cour. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tournait autour. Elle chercha à aller au centre de la cour, mais ces pieds n'obéissaient pas.

-Tu peux y aller, si tu y crois... fit une voix calme et lointaine.

Tous ce brouilla autour d'elle puis elle se retrouva au sommet d'une colline déserte. Elle cligna des yeux devant ce changement de décort radicale. Elle s'assit au sol, allongeant ses jambes devant elle et s'appuyant sur ses mains. Un vent léger soufflait sur elle et la colline. Elle s'allongea pour profiter du beau temps. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis elle les réouvrit. Le jour avait fait place à la nuit et les trois lunes de Cybertron était haut dans le ciel. Une miriade d'étoile flambait dans le ciel sombre.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers la droite. Un petit bot bleu clair de petite taille était assit en tailleur à côté d'elle. Il était vraiment petit, plus petit qu'elle, mais il était adulte. Il tourna le tête aussi vers elle et il lui souria.

-Salut, toute petite bot.

-Je ne suis pas petite. répondit-elle sur la défensive.

-Si tu es petite.

-Non, je suis même grande pour mon âge.

-Donc tu es petite.

-Hein ?! Mais toi aussi tu es petit.

Il parût réfléchir à ces propos.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

 _Mais il est complètement débile !_

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il en inclinant sa tête d'un côté.

L'image se brouilla une nouvelle fois et elle se retrouva au bord d'un précipice. Heureusement qu'elle avait un excellent équilibre. Elle se retrouva au dessus du vide, seulement retenue par sur une jambe, ses bras grand ouvert. Elle jaugea du regard le vide juste en dessous d'elle, noir de profondeur.

-Et bah, c'est qu'elle est plutôt douée, la petite.

Cette fois-ci elle ne se retourna même pas pour savoir qui parlait. Elle était bien trop occupée à ne pas tomber dans le vide.

-Tu crois que si je la pousse un peu elle va tomber ?

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son pied puis la pousser doucement.

-Mon frère arrête. Ramènes là.

-Oh tu n'es pas drôle Al'.

La main se serra autour de sa cheville puis la tira en arrière. Le paysage autour d'elle se brouilla et elle se retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit. Mais elle avait vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'observait. Elle frissonna puis se leva.

 _Je ne suis toujours pas réveillée, mais je suis quand même dans ma chambre._

Elle gagna la porte de sa chambre qui la menait dans l'un des couloirs de la Bibliothèque. Personne. Le couloir était désert. Mais elle avait toujours l'impression d'être observée. _Cling_. Une flèche géante bleue apparut devant elle, au sol.

 _Ok...Bon je sais qu'on est dans un rêve, mais quand même ! C'est grave bizarre !_

Elle décida quand même de suivre la flèche. Après tout, elle était dans un rêve, que pouvait il bien lui arriver ? La flèche lui fit prendre des dédales et des dédales de couloirs pour la conduire jusque devant une grande porte ancienne et finement sculptée. La salle du Sénat.

 _Si c'était rien que ça, j'aurais pu passer par un chemin plus cours._

Pour plus de sûreté, elle décida de passer par les conduits d'aérations qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien pour s'y être faufilé à l'intérieur afin d'échapper à à peut près tous le monde. Elle atteignit au bout de quelques minutes la bouche d'aération de la salle du Sénat. Elle se situait tout en haut de la salle, elle dominait les différents sièges circulaires que contenait la salle. Il n'y avait rien en bas. Elle fronça les sourcils et poussa la plaque de la bouche d'aération, la laissant tomber. Elle fit un énorme _Blang !_ en tombant qu'elle était sûr d'avoir au moins réveillé tous les morts qui se trouvaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Si tant soit peu qu'il y ait des morts dans le monde des rêves. A son tour elle décida de se laisser tomber au sol. Elle attérissa souplement sur ses jambes puis elle se redressa.

-Tu vois quand je te disais qu'elle était agile, et pas bête en plus de ça !

Elle reconnaissait cette voix. C'était la personne qui c'était amusée à la pousser au dessus du précipice. Trapus, d'une taille plutôt grande, le bot à qui appartenait la voix se tenait assit sur l'un des fauteuils, ses jambes reposait sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil et il avait croisé ses bras. Il la scrutait de ses yeux bleu clair, qui renfermaient une lueure bestiale. Un bot plus gracieux que le second avec des yeux très calmes se tenait à côté de lui.

-Je l'avais bien compris mon frère.

C'était le bot qui était avec le trapus quand elle était au bord du précipice.

 _Ok, donc je me retrouves avec Bête-bot et Face-de-chouté...Le truc tout à fait normal..._

-Et c'est qui l'imbécile ?! s'écria Bête-bot.

-Pas l'imbécile, renchérit son frère, la bête, dans le sens l'animal.

Bête-bot renifla.

-Chuis pas une bête d'abord...

-Elle ne pensait pas à mal Onyx.

Onyx bouda.

-J'adore votre petite réunion entre frères les gars, mais vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à en avoir marre de ne rien comprendre.

-Tu sais pas qui ont ?! s'exclamèrent ils en même temps.

-Euhh...Ouais.

-Ah ! Sérieux ?! Nan mais ils apprennent plus rien au jeunes de nos jours Alchemist !

-Et si vous la lâchiez un peu. conseilla le petit bot bleu clair qui apparut soudainement à côté des deux autres.

Il planait à quelques mètres du sol, assit en tailleur, si bien qu'il arrivait à l'épaule du bot élégant, Alchemist.

-Nous avons troublés le sommeil de cette jeune Prime mes frères.

 _Oh génial, en plus Tout-riquiqui est leur frère ! On nage en plein délire ! Et comment ils savent que je suis une Prime ?! A oui c'est vrai ! On est dans un rêve..._

-Qui est riquiqui ? demanda le petit bot bleu.

-Pas toi, le rassura Alchemist en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je me disais bien aussi, elle doit parler de toi Onyx.

-Moi ?! Petit ?! T'as rêvé minus ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

-Qui est minus? Vas-y, répètes pour voir !

-J'vais m'gêner !

-Suffit tous les deux ! ordonna une voix autoritaire.

Un bot immense, gris foncé avec quelques touches de bleu foncé sur lui, s'avança vers le petit groupe devant les optiques de Terra qui se faisaient de plus en plus ronds d'incompréhension. Il fronçait ses sourcils ce qui lui donnait un air impérieux et colérique. Plus il s'avançait vers eux plus elle remarquait qu'en réalité, il ne fronçait pas les sourcils. C'était son regard normal.

 _Manques plus qu'il lance des éclairs. Quoique ça ne m'étonnerais même pas !_

-Tiens salut Prima, fit innocemment Onyx.

 _Prima...Prima !_

Puis elle comprit enfin à qui elle avait à faire.

 _Oh non de l'All-spark ! Je suis avec les Primes, les tous premiers Primes !_

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

 _Alchemist Prime, le fondateur de notre civilisation, Onyx Prime le tout premier ani-bot, le tout petit doit être Micronus Prime le mini-con originel et Prima, le Prima !, le tout premier gardien de la Matrice du Commandemant. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je tombes sur eux ?! Bon j'ai rien contre Alchemist, mais les autres !_

Elle s'attendait à voir Onyx Prime et Micronus Prime de cette façon. Quoique pour Prima ça ne l'étonnait pas non plus.

-Bah c'est sympas de dire ça ! lui lança Onyx en boudant encore plus, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus bestiale.

 _Ok, donc ils peuvent lire dans ma tête... Raaahhh !_

Elle se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche d'elle et elle le frappa avec sa tête.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que mon rêve soit aussi bizarre !_

-Elle a un sérieux problème cette gamine ! Vous êtes sûr qu'elle a pas disjoncter ?! grogna Onyx, bougon.

-Non mais je parles avec des mecs morts depuis longtemps ! explosa-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Qui nous ? demanda Onyx en prenant un air innocent. Quoique c'est pas faux...

Prima soupira.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Terra, nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal. rassura Prima à la jeune Prime.

-Euhhh...Ouais. C'est juste que j'ai du sûrement abuser un peu trop d'energon chaud aux épices.

-Rassure toi, ça n'a rien à voir.

-Puis en plus tu as de la chance ! Tu n'as jamais goûté à celui de Solus !

A la tête que tirait les quatre Primes elle sut qu'il ne valait pas mieux y goûter.

-En parlant d'elle, il en manque pas des Primes ?

-Ils mettent un peu de temps, t'inquiètes. Ils étaient en train... commença Onyx.

Prima lança un regard noir au Prime.

-De faire des trucs. Tu sais c'est pas facile de venir causer avec nos descendants. finit-il en affectant un sourire géné.

Elle fronça légérement les sourcils en sentant qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose mais elle ne daigna pas le faire remarquait. Alchemist posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son frère affalé dans son fauteuil.

-Nous devons y aller. dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à son frère.

-Ouais.

Il se leva et s'étira.

-Vous partez déjà ? demanda la jeune Prime.

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les autres vont venir te voir.

Il lui souria puis il disparut un instant avant de apparaîre devant elle. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire en posant la tête sur son épaule.

-Même si tu ne nous entends ou ne nous vois pas. Nous serons toujours là.

Il appuya ses dires en touchant le spark de la petite bot avec son index. Puis il déposa un baiser sur son frère et la seconde d'après il disparut.

-Bon bah bref, bisous de loin. Chao chao ! lança Onyx, visiblement peu habitué aux effusions d'amour.

Puis il disparut à son tour silencieusement. Micronus s'étira, en flotant toujours. Il flota jusqu'à Terra et lui frotta gentilment sa tête.

-Soit sage petite.

-Toi aussi, petit Prime.

Il ria en disparaisant à son tour comme ses frères. Prima fut le seul à rester avec elle.

-Tu ne pars pas ?

-Non, je reste avec toi pour attendre les autres.

Il croisa ses bras et un silence géné s'installa entre eux. La jeune Prime se balançait sur ses pieds d'avant en arrière quand, dans un pouf, apparut un bot qui se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle sursauta en étouffant un petit cri de surprise pendant qu'elle se sentait oppresser contre le bot.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de faire ta connaissance, petite soeur ! cria le bot, ou plutôt la fembot qui la serrait dans ses bras.

-Solus, tu vas l'écraser. intervint une voix rieuse.

La fembot la lâcha légérement mais pas assez pour qu'elle s'échappe de ses bras.

-Je ne l'écrasai pas Alpha ! s'écria-t-elle en posant Terra au sol.

Cette dernière chancela légérement sur ses pieds. Un bot bleu, légérement gris, rejoignit Solus. Il souriai et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

-Ne t'inquiète, Solus n'essayait pas de tuer. Elle est juste heureuse qu'il y ai une nouvelle fille dans la famille.

-Et heureusement ! J'en avais mart d'être entourée d'une bande de goujats sans manière !

-Et bien, maintenant nous sommes des goujats ?

Deux bots, l'un un peu plus grand que l'autre se matérialisèrent à côté des deux autres Primes.

-La dernière fois petite soeur, nous étions des bots analphabètes et immatures. Nous avons changés en si peu de temps ? demanda le plus grand des bots.

Elle soupira puis elle se tourna vers la petite Prime.

-Tu vois avec quoi je dois vivre ?

-Ouais, je crois que je suis chanceuse.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !

-Tu sais, ça pourrait être pire Solus ! commenta le deuxième bot.

-Bon, laisse moi te présenter mes deux frères, le grand qui râle est Vector Prime et l'autre, le plus petit, c'est Nexus Prime.

Ils la saluèrent.

-Bien maintenant que tous le monde a fait les présentations on va pouvoir parler.

Prima frappa dans ses mains et le décor changea brusquement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon où une de ces anciennes cheminées, qui ne servaient plus qu'à décoré, réchauffait la pièce où un feu brûlait des combustiles noirs. Les Primes s'assirent tous dans un fauteuil et Solus en proposa un à Terra, juste à côté d'elle. Elle se hissa sur le fauteuil assez haut et laissa ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide.

-Pourquoi je suis là ? demanda, au bout de quelques minutes, Terra.

-Pour te rencontrer d'abord. Et puis, il faut que tu saches qu'être un Prime ce n'est pas de tout repos.

-Oui, ça j'avais déjà remarqué.

-Si tu as besoin de réponses à tes questions, où d'autres choses, nous serons toujours là Terra.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on sert qu'à ça. fit remarquer Vector Prime.

-C'est un peu notre job je te signales, frangin. lui lança Alpha en croisant ses bras.

Solus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

Prima grogna.

-Quand vous aurez finis de vous plaindre, les uns des autres, peut être que nous pourrions lui délivrer notre message.

Il approcha son fauteuil de celui de la petite Prime et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ses traits se détendirent et ils perdirent de leur rigidité. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et il posa sa tête contre la sienne.

-Beaucoup de choses vont advenir dans le futur Terra. Il y aura des choses biens, et d'autres moins biens mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies qui tu es vraiment et ce que tu es.

 _Ils me cachent quelque chose._

-Comment l'oublier ? lui demanda-t-elle, ironiquement.

-Des...personnes vont peut être essayer de te faire changer de voie...

-Et je suivrais celui que je voudrais. compléta-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux, un peu surpris.

-Bien sûr, ça va de soit.

Il enleva son bras de ses épaules et, se levant, son visage repris son expression habituelle.

-Nous comptons sur toi, Terra.

Solus se leva à son tour et vint serrer dans ses bras Terra. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la fembot.

-Tu vas nous rendre très fière de toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en se détachant d'elle. Puis se fut autour de Nexus de lui faire ses adieux, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de rejoindre les deux autres Primes qui les regardaient. Alpha Prime fut le dernier à lui dire aurevoir. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura au conduit optique :

-Fait bien attention à faire la différence entre tes amis et tes ennemis.

Il se retira et les quatres Primes se consertèrent du regard.

-Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? leur demanda-t-elle en les regardant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Terra. Nous sommes toujours là.

Puis ils disparurent dans un scintillement et tous disparus autour d'elle.

Elle se réveilla, pantelante de son étrange rêve.

 _Techniquement ce n'est pas un rêve._

Elle soupira, et se rallongea avant de se rendormir, cette fois, sans rêves étranges.

* * *

-Terra, il faut que tu te réveilles.

Elle grogna en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

-Terra, tu as entraînement aujourd'hui.

Elle grogna encore plus fort.

-Je suis obligée d'y aller ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix s'étouffant sous son oreiller.

-Oui. lui répondit Orion Pax en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras et elle sortit sa tête de sous son oreiller, en le posant sur le torse de l'archiviste.

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Je sais. Tu sais comme j'aime ce cher Zamyen...

-Oh oui ! C'est l'amour fou entre vous.

Ils se turent quelques minutes puis elle décida de lui poser une question, plus ou moins existentielle sur le moment :

-Je suis juste un peu en retard ou très très en retard.

-La seconde suggestion.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

-A plus Orion, je files avant de devoir passer mes jours à nettoyer la cour d'entraînement !

Puis elle fila sans demander son reste sous le sourire d'Orion.

* * *

-Encore en retard à ce que je vois ! Rangez-vous avec les autres ! Rugit le petit bot gris et vert foncé qui se nommait Zamyen.

Il faisait les cent pas, passant et repassant, devant les soldats de la garde d'élite plantés devant lui au garde à vous. La jeune Prime se plaça au bout de la ligne à côté d'un soldat de moyenne taille et totalement gris à l'exeption de l'insigne de la garde d'élite qui était de couleur bleu glacé.

-Super Chipie, tu nous l'as mis en rogne. grogna-t-il quand elle se mit à ses côtés.

-Oh, comme-ci il l'était jamais. lui répondit-elle en élevant peu la voix.

L'entraîneur se mit à vociférer des ordres.

-Ouais mais tu vois, aujourd'hui il avait l'air heureux...

-Il c'est trouvé un petite amie ?

Il pouffa en essayant de garder sa posture bien droite. Pendant que Zamyen s'époumoner à leur expliquer les exercices du jour.

-Lui ? Une petite amie ? Quand les renards pourront voler, oui !

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Qu'est-ce que ça va être aujourd'hui ? Pompes avec quelqu'un sur le dos ? Courir sur le parcourt de Zamyen-le-gentil les yeux bandés ?

Le parcourt se composait de tous ce qu'il pouvait exister de plus horrible. Lave en fusion, champs de mines bombardés...Tous ça bien évidemment dans la salle d'entraînement holographique, et il suffisait de tomber dans la lave en fusion, fausse bien évidemment, où sur n'importe quel obstacle qui aurait dût tuer la personne qui s'entraîner, pour que la session s'arrête et que la douce voix de Zamyen ne s'élève en prononçant une légère sentanse plus ou moins mortelle sur un plan d'épuisement. D'où le surnom de ce parcourt du Zamyen-le-gentil.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée Grey Fist ! s'exclama l'entraîneur en prenant une voix haut perché.

Toute la colonne de soldat râla.

-Remerciez vos très chers camarades que... commença l'entraîneur avant d'être interrompus par la dispute des deux troubles faites.

-C'est de ta faute si on est obligé de faire ça ! s'écria le bot gris.

-Ma faute ?! Si tu n'avais pas dit à voix haute ton programme on ne le ferait pas !

-Si tu étais arrivée à l'heure, comme ce n'est jamais le cas, on serait pas en train d'en parler !

-Et bien et bien ! Vous avez vraiment l'air d'être très enthousiastes tous les deux ! J'ai une excellente idée...

Les deux s'interrompirent en le regardant.

 _Je crains le pire._

-Et si vous faisiez, et je dis bien seulement vous deux, votre petit programme, hum ? Pendant que tous vos camarades échappent, bien que dommagemennnttt, à cette entraînement de toute beauté !

Un soupir de soulagement souleva les soldats, pendant que leur entraîneur esquissait un sourire on ne peut plus sadique. Les soldats se dispersèrent en bavassant laissant Grey Fist et la petite Prime seuls, au milieu de la cour d'entraînement, et désespérément désespérés.

* * *

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, épuisée par sa journée quand elle entendit toquer à sa porte.

 _Est-ce que, en une seule journée, on ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ?!_

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Un des soldats de la garde d'élite se tenait devant la porte.

-Votre Altesse, votre père vous demandes. dit-il en s'esquivant pendant qu'elle sortait.

 _Demander ? Mander plutôt !_

Elle suivit le soldat dans les couloirs menant au bureau de son père. Il la laissa là devant, pendant qu'elle attendait l'autorisation de son père pour y entrer. Elle colla son conduit auditif contre la porte fermée quand elle entendit la voix de son père et celle d'un autre bot provenir du bureau.

-Je penses que nous devrions surveiller d'une optique ce petit groupe. disait son père d'une voix étouffé par la porte.

-Ce serait judicieux, Sentinel. répondit l'autre bot.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas créer un conflit ou une répression pour le moment. Nous stopperons leur petit parti dès que les premiers signes de révolution apparaîtrons. Mais je préfère que ceci n'arrive pas, je dois m'entretenir avec les seules personnes qui connaissent bien Kaon. Entre autre toi Shockwave, et le jeune Megatron.

 _Le sénateur Shockwave, j'en ai entendu parler._

Un jeune scientifique prodige qui c'était aussitôt attiré la sympathie de son père à sa mutation au Département de Recherches et d'Expérimentations de Iacon, par la suite, comme le Sénat recherchait un représentant de ce Département, Shockwave avait été élu à la majorité absolu.

-Megatron est un leader charismatique. Il est venu ici afin de proposer des solutions aux problèmes qu'encourt Kaon.

-Je m'en ferais mon propre avis quand je le rencontrerais.

Elle entendit les deux bots s'approchaient de la porte. Elle décolla son conduit auditif de la porte et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle croisa ses bras dans son dos et adopta un sourire le plus innocent possible. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux bots en sortirent en discutant. Ils s'arrêtèrent en l'apercevant. Shockwave inclina sa tête pour la saluer puis il darda sur elle son unique optique.

-Bonjour votre Grâce.

-Bonjour Shockwave. répondit-elle en adoptant une mine tout adorable.

Le bot violet salua les deux Primes avant de s'en aller et son père la fit entrer dans son bureau. Au lieu d'aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil habituel, derrière son bureau qui croulait sous les datapads, il s'assit sur l'un de ceux qui reposait devant la cheminée. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à aller s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle s'y hissa et laissa ses jambes se balancer dans le vide. Il lui sourit.

-Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, bof. Tu sais comment est Zamyen.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu trames papa ?_

-Tu n'as pas été trop désagréable avec lui ?

-Non...

 _Comme d'hab' quoi._

Ils arrêtèrent de discuter et son père continua de lui sourire en appuyant son regard. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne capitule en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Elle avait compris. Il était au courant.

 _En même temps à cette petite réunion il manquait deux Primes, en excluant les deux Parjures. Pas besoin de se poser trop de questions pour savoir où ils étaient._

-Ecoutes papa...

-Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je te comprends et je ne vais pas te forcer. Pour moi aussi je n'y ai pas vraiment cru au début, mais tu vois, mon père, ton grand-père, était là pour moi...

Il se leva, la souleva de son fauteuil puis il se rassit sur le sien en posant sa fille sur ses genoux.

-Et tout comme lui je suis là pour toi.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père pendant qu'il la câlinait.

 _Il ne parle presque jamais de grand-père._

Elle ne chercha pas à en demander plus à son sujet. Comme il l'avait dit lui même _"Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je te comprends et je ne vais pas te forcer"._

-Papa, c'est dur d'être ce qu'on est.

-Je sais ma chérie.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Mais si nous avons été jugé digne d'être des Primes alors c'est que nous le méritons et que nous devons l'assumer. Tu ne dois pas voir ça comme une malédiction, mais tu dois porter ce fardeau la tête haute, c'est ce que les gens attendent de toi. Et si tu ne leur montres pas que tu es capable de le faire, alors qui le fera à ta place ?

Elle médita ses paroles, tout contre son père.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Orion ne vint pas la réveiller. Elle s'éveilla tardivement en s'étirant et en baillant. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire ce matin là après avoir prit sa douche. Elle déambula dans les couloirs, passant devant la bibliothèque...

 _Déjà lu au moins six milles fois chaque livre..._

Elle passa devant le bureau de son père...

 _Nan ! Même pas en rêve !_

Ses pas finirent par la guider à la cour d'entraînement. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce matin-là, mais dans un coin de la cour, un petit groupe, constitué de trois bots, méditait, assit sur le sommet de la poignée de sabres plantés dans le sol. La curiosité la poussa à aller les voir. Elle ne fit aucun bruit en approchant, et les trois bots donnaient l'impression d'être endormit.

-Salut ! fit-elle en arborant un sourire.

L'un d'eux sursauta en tomba de son sabre, s'écroulant au sol en faisant soulever un nuage de poussière. Tandis que les deux autres ouvrirent seulement une optique. Ils étaient positionné en triangle et celui du milieu ouvrit sa seconde optique tandis que l'autre referma la sienne.

-Bonjour petite bot.

Celui qui était tombé se releva en soufflant puis il partit d'un pas lourd.

-Où va-t-il ?

-Oh sûrement prendre une douche et méditait sur son échec.

-Son échec ? Vous voulez parler de sa chute ?

-Oui, et le vouvoiement, petite bot, n'est réservé qu'à l'apprenti du maître. Je ne suis pas ton maître jeune petite bot.

-Euh...d'accord. C'est grave de tomber ?

-Est-ce grave de monter ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

 _Est-ce un défi ?_

Elle s'approcha du sabre vacant et, d'une pirouette arrière, elle atterrit sur le sabre, assise. Elle se positionna en tailleur, comme les deux autres.

 _C'est assez simple en fait._

-Et après, on fait quoi ?

Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer la petite lueur qui brillait dans les optiques bleu du bot.

-Que dirais-tu de revenir demain, t'entraîner avec nous ? demanda le bot assit.

 _Ces bots m'ont l'air bien étrange, et je suis sûr qu'ils ont de toutes nouvelles techniques à m'apprendre._

-Je peux ?! Oh ce serait génial !

Elle descendit d'un bond de son perchoir.

-A demain alors !

Puis elle fila sans demander son reste.

* * *

-Orion ! Orion !

Il se tourna vers la petite Prime qui courait vers lui.

-Bonjour Terra. Ces murs te manquais ?

-Oh un peu, mais je voulais te poser une question.

-Je t'écoutes alors.

Il posa les datapads sur l'une des nombreuses tables de la bibliothèque.

-J'ai vu trois bots assis sur des sabres, dans la cour d'entraînement. Tu sais qui ils sont ?

-Oh oui, j'en ai entendus parlé. Je crois que ce sont des Cyberninjas.

-Des Cyberninjas ? C'est encore plus génial que se que je pensais !

-Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?

-Oh non, juste par curiosité.

-Oh j'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais trouvé personne ici ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps. Un immense bot à l'armure argenté et aux yeux bleus leur adressa un large sourire. Orion lui rendit son sourire.

-Bonjour Megatron.

-Salut Orion...

-Meg' !

Le bot gris réceptionna dans ses bras la jeune fembot qui lui sauta dessus. Il la fit tourner en riant avant de la poser par terre.

-Cela faisait longtemps Chipie.

-Ouais, et ton dernier combat ?

-Du grand spectacle mais ma _petite dame_ m'a permit de le remporter haut la main.

 _Il doit sûrement parler de son épée. C'est vrai que je trouves ça mieux que Mange-spark ou Mort-de-bot. Mais d'où connait-il Terra ?_

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? demanda-t-il en les indiquant du doigt.

-C'est une longue histoire grand frère, mais disons qu'on c'est rencontré par hasard.

-Oui, par le plus grand des hasard !

Le grand bot gris fit un clin d'oeil à la petite, qui lui adressa un sourire.

-Et vous deux ? demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

Elle arborait un de ses sourires qui lui donnait un air suspicieux.

-Disons qu'Orion et moi nous partageons les mêmes idées. lui répondit Megatron.

-Lesquelles ?

-Pour le moment Terra, ça ne te regardes pas. enchaîna Orion, un point un peu sec.

Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler sur ce ton mais Sentinel lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlée à la politique de cette manière, par l'intermédiaire de ces proches. Il voulait qu'elle s'en fasse elle même son approche et ses propres idéaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour les assumer.

 _Quand elle fera sa grande entrée sur le devant de la scène._

Ce n'était pas dérangeant pour lui, d'être dans l'ombre, à dire vrai il était plutôt timide. C'était Megatron, qui des deux, était le plus charismatique et qui faisait vibrer les foules. Son meilleur ami était aussi son maître penseur et ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux, ils voulaient rendre leur monde meilleur. C'était peut être naïf. Peut être.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Megatron ? demanda-t-il sous le regard courroucé de sa petite soeur.

-Sentinel Prime a demandé à me voir. répondit-il.

-D'accord dans se cas je vais...

-T'y emmener ! s'exclama la petite Prime, le coupant.

Elle attrapa la main du géant gris dans la sienne et commença à le traîner vers la sortie.

-Tu es sûr de savoir où c'est ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est quand même mon père je te signales !

Son ami en resta bouche bée.

 _Je pensais qu'il le savait._

-Donc tu es Terra Prime c'est ça ? J'aurais du m'en douter, tu as les mêmes yeux que ton père.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle le traînait de plus en plus.

-Eh ! Attendez-moi ! s'écria le jeune archiviste en leur courant après, une fois qu'il ne les vit plus dans son champs de vision.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;).

Alors pour les Primes, j'ai préféré les décrire comme je les vois. De toute façon nous en savons peu sur eux donc on ne peut que faire quelque chose d'approximatif niveau caractère, donc si vous n'aimez cette version d'eux j'en suis navrée mais c'est la mienne :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey salut tous le monde ! Voici le tant attendus chapitre 4 ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Elle sautillait partout pendant qu'Orion Pax farfouillait dans une pile de datapads.

-Je suis trop trop pressée ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant des petits bonds sur place.

-Oui, oui je sais Terra, cela fait au moins cent fois que tu le répètes. répondit-il en mettant la main sur le datapad qu'il recherchait, lui tirant un sourire victorieux.

-Oui, mais je vais devenir aujourd'hui un membre honorifique des Cyberninjas !

Elle sauta sur la table, mains sur les hanches.

-Lirion m'a dit que j'allais devenir la plus jeune Cyberninja ! Si je réussi bien sûr ce dernier test.

-Et je suis sûr que tu le réussiras. Bon, on peut y aller.

Elle descendit de la table d'un bond et, attrapant Orion pas la main, elle le tira vers la porte de sortie de la bibliothèque. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant contrôler l'apparition d'un sourire sur son visage, en se laissant trainer par la jeune bot. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle s'entraînait avec les Cyberninjas qui avaient fait escale à Iacon. Au début son père n'avait pas aprouvé ça, mais contre l'entêtement de sa fille il avait du s'incliner.

 _Dernière ligne droite, et je serais maîtriser toutes les techniques de combats qui existent ! Combat à l'épée, lutte de Kaon, lutte de Metroplex, arts martiaux de Crystal city, et d'autres... et maintenant les arts secrets de Cyberninjas ! Avec ça, si quelqu'un arrive à me battre ! Ok, je penses que si Meg' se concentre bien il peut y arriver... Faudrait peut être qu'on essaye, j'irais lui demander ce soir._

Elle trottinait dans les couloirs, Orion sur ses talons. Il avait bien voulu l'accompagner après qu'elle ait insisté en faisant ses yeux de petit bot abandonné. Ce qui l'avait fait craqué d'emblée ainsi il avait prit sa journée pour pouvoir venir la voir. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour et déjà une bonne dizaines de bots les attendaient. Elle ressentit une petite boule se former au creux de son ventre mais qui partit aussitôt qu'elle vit Lirion assit sur son katana.

-Tu es prête petite bot ? lui demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

-Oui ! répondit-elle toute enthousiaste.

Il lui indiqua du doigt le mur le plus haut de la Bibliothèque de Iacon, qui s'élevait à des centaines et des centaines de mètres vers le ciel.

 _Il doit mesurer un bon kilomètre au moins._

-Tu dois l'escalader, en te servant des principes que nous t'avons appris.

 _C'est faisable._

-Ok. Sans attaches ?

-Sans attaches.

-Ok ça marche, je suis prêtes.

Orion lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Tu es sûr Terra ? lui demanda-t-il, en s'inquiètant tellement, comme-ci c'était lui qui aurait du le faire.

-Et le bouquineur, si elle dit qu'elle peut le faire, c'est qu'elle peut le faire ! lui répondit Grey Fist en faisant un clin d'oeil à la petite.

Lui aussi elle l'avait invité. Et comme tous les guerriers de sa trempe, ce n'était pas un intellectuel et il n'était pas forcément très amis avec les intellectuels.

-Ecoutes le Orion, tout va bien se passer, et puis au pire si je tombes, j'ai une dizaines de chevaliers servent pour me rattraper, que demander de mieux ?

 _Oh peut être que certains d'eux saches voler. Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller._

-Si je vous le fais en moins d'une heure, l'un de vous aura le droit et l'obligation de me remplacer auprès de ce cher et très aimé Zamyen. Orion, ça te tentes ?

Le guerrier gris éclata de rire devant la mine choqué du bot rouge et bleu.

-Prend tout ton temps alors. lui répondit-il.

Elle s'approcha de la structure et évalua du regard la bête.

 _Bon, le temps l'a rendu rugueux et il doit y avoir des prises naturelles qui se sont formé, ça va aller ma grande, ça va aller._

-Souhaitez moi bonne chance. lança-t-elle en commençant l'escalade.

Elle débuta son ascension par une succession de petit bond lui permettant d'évaluer la stabilité des prises du mur quand elle prenant son élan et quand elle retombait. Petit à petit son ascension se transforma en véritable escalade, s'hissant à l'aide de ses mains, elle se répéta tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre avec les Cyberninjas.

 _Croire est notre devoir...Nous ne formons qu'un avec notre arme...La vie est chose précieuse...Pfff il aurait pas pu me donner un truc moins physique le Lirion ?_

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour souffler. Elle avait très bien entamé son ascension et elle se trouvait à présent plus ou moins à la moitié du mur. Le vent commençait à souffler fort, comme s'il voulait la faire retomber au sol. Elle darda un instant son regard vers le bas. D'autres bots étaient venus se joindre à ses "supporters" en bas.

 _Si je tombes, s'en ai finit de moi, je vais passer une bonne centaine d'années enfermé dans ma chambre._

Relevant son regard vers le sommet du mur, elle reprit son ascension.

 _Je suis Terra Prime, je peux y arriver. Si j'y crois._

Sans le vouloir, les paroles qu'elle avait entendu dans son rêve avec les Primes surgit dans son esprit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en sentant une vague de confiance remonter en elle.

 _C'est comme escalader un mur de lave...sans lave. Je crois que quand je descendrais, j'irais embrasser Zamyen. Quoi que non en faite !_

Cette pensée la fit rire. Et c'est heureuse et enthousiaste qu'elle poursuivit sa montée. Elle arriva au sommet et, en regardant le soleil, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mit une bonne heure pour ce qui lui avait parut une éternitée. Elle se hissa sur le toit en soufflant de soulagement. Elle regarda en bas et elle crut apercevoir l'armure et rouge et grise de son père.

 _J'espère qu'il sera fier de moi !_

Maintenant seule chose, descendre. Elle regarda le sol en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de descendre. Elle se leva, se retourna, se mettant dos au mur puis elle sauta en arrière, dans le vide. Elle sentait l'air s'infiltrer entre ses circuits pendant qu'elle chutait, elle frissonait avec le vent qui la refroidissait mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle compta de dix mètres en dix mètres puis quand elle eut atteint cinq cent, elle palanta ses doigts dans le mur. Sa chute ralentit progressivement pendant qu'elle se rapprochait du sol. Elle se retint de hurler quand elle sentit le metal qui constituait ses doigts en train de se détruire laissant dans son sillages des morceaux de métal. Comme le sol se rapprochait trop vide d'elle à son goût, elle planta la pointe de ses pieds dans le mur. Elle sentait des larmes d'huile lui montaient aux yeux. Mais elle les chassa en clignant des yeux, elle ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer.

 _Je ne suis plus un bébé._

Quand elle ne fut qu'à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol, elle sauta, roulant au sol avant de se redresser, toute souriante avec les doigts et les pieds en compote. Du sang bleu avait taché son armure et elle essaya d'en faire partir des taches avant qu'elle ne se rappelles qu'elle avait les doigts en sang. Les Cyberninjas présents lui adressèrent un sourire de fierté mais quand Lirion ouvrit la bouche pour parler, un bot immense rouge et gris métallique le devança :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Terra ?!

En deux pas il fut sur elle et lui attrapa les mains, en examinant ses doigts, sourcils froncés.

-Tu es inconscientes ou quoi ?

-Mais papa...

-Pas de mais ! J'aurais du t'interdire depuis le début toute cette foire.

Il la prit par le bras, l'entraînant dans son sillage. Elle tenta de se défaire de la poigne de son père qui la raffermit. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, clairement en colère.

-Cela suffit Terra !

-Mais papa, je savais ce que je faisais !

-Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?!

-C'est rien papa.

-Ce n'est pas rien. Cesse de faire le bébé Terra.

Orion les rejoignit et il hausa s'élever contre Sentinel. Pour la première. Certe d'une manière hésitante :

-Sentinel...Terra c'est très bien débrouillée vous devriez...

-Il suffit Orion !

Il lui lança un regard où la desception régnait.

-Je te croyais plus responsable que ça.

Orion vira au blanc et la jeune Prime crut discerner le reflet de larmes dans ses yeux. Sentinel n'attenda pas que Terra la suive. Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras, tournant les talons, suivit des soldats de la garde d'élite qui veyaient sur lui, en direction de l'intérieur de la Bibliothèque, vers l'infirmerie. Ils laissèrent sur place un Orion plus que bouleversé.

* * *

Elle soupira en fixant le plafond gris de la chambre médicale où elle se trouvait. Les médecins s'étaient occupés de soigner ses doigts et ses pieds, avant de les entourer de bandages doux, fait dans la même matière que les couvertures ou les serviettes. La porte de la chambre était fermée mais elle entendait la voix de son père qui discutait avec l'un des médecin qui l'avait soignée. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller en faisant se rapprocher ses doigts, comme le lui avait montrer les médecins. Ils la lançaient un peu mais ce n'était pas gênant, quand à ses pieds, elle n'y ressentait aucune douleur. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand elle entendit un petit bruit venant du plafond. Elle garda les yeux ouvert tendant l'oreille quand elle entendit un pouf ! Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son séant. Lirion lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Tes mains et tes pieds vont mieux, petite bot ? demanda-t-il quand, sortant tout droit de la bouche d'aération de la chambre, deux autres Cyberninjas les rejoignirent.

-Oui, merci. Mais la bouche d'aération, ça c'est du copiage les gars.

-Nous sommes venus t'apporter un petit cadeau pour ta réussite.

-C'est vraie ? J'ai réussi ?!

Il posa un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune fembot pour qu'elle se taise.

-Oui, mais une petite bot doit se taire car un grand bot ne veut pas des trois bots ici présent.

Elle lui souria en hochant la tête, après que le Cyberninja eu retiré son doigt. Il se pencha vers elle en lui tendant un long et épais bâton enroulé dans un vieux tissu noir. Debout ainsi, il lui arrivait juste au niveau des yeux alors qu'elle était assise. Il était plutôt petit pour un bot.

 _Je devrais peut être le présenter à Micronus, on ne sait jamais..._

Il le déposa dans ses deux mains puis il se redressa, croisant ses bras dans son dos. Elle déroula doucement le tissu le long du bâton qui se révéla être un fourreau. Elle caressa du bout de ses doigts meurtris les différentes runes inscrites dessus, puis elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la lame que devait sûrement prôtéger le fourreau. Il était entièrement noir dans une matière lisse et douce au touché.

-Ceci, petite bot, lui dit Lirion pendant qu'elle admirait le fourreau et la poignée, est l'épée de Primus en personne. L'Epée des étoiles. Voit tu il existes aussi le Sabre des étoiles.

Elle hocha la tête, elle le savait.

-Mais le Sabre des étoiles appartenait à Vector Prime alors que cette épée est celle que se forgea soit même Primus, avec le Spark de son père, le Premier quand celui-ci mourut.

Elle en était impressionée. C'était beaucoup d'honneur, même pour elle, de tenir entre ses mains cette arme légendaire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi que vous la donnez ?

-Parce que tu la mérites Terra. N'importe quel Prime ne peut la réclamer, c'est elle qui choisit. Et elle t'as choisis. Tu es et tu seras la seule qui pourra la sortir de son fourreau. Personne d'autre ne le pourra.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il tira de toute ses forces sur le fourreau mais il ne bougea pas d'un boulon.

-Tu vois.

-Ouaw...Merci, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Ne nous remercies pas, elle est faites pour toi. N'oublies pas, elle et toi ne faites qu'un.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je m'en souviendrais.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts la poignée. Elle avait très envie de la dégainer pour admirer la lame mais elle trouvait cela déplacé de le faire devant tous le monde, même s'il n'était que quatre. Elle posa les yeux sur elle pour la dévoré du regard.

-Est-ce qu'il lui faut...

En parlant elle avait relevé la tête mais les trois bots avaient disparu.

-...un entretien spécial ?

* * *

Elle était encore entrain d'admirer l'épée quand son père entra dans la chambre. Il s'asseya à côté d'elle et elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il lui caressa sa joue en lui souriant doucement.

-Papa est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Il la serra contre lui, s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

-Non ma chérie. Je sais que j'ai peut-être, pêté un câble, mais c'est normal Terra, les parents s'inquiètent pour leurs enfants. Et moi je me fais du soucis pour toi.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'y poser sa tête.

-Je veux que tu me préviennes la prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose dans ce genre-là, d'accord ?

-D'accord papa.

-Et où est-ce que tu as eu cette épée ?

-Oh c'est juste un petit cadeau...

Quand son père la quitta pour aller au Sénat et qu'elle se retrouva seule dans la chambre. Elle tira délicatement la poignée vers l'extérieur. La lame coulissa silencieusement du fourreau pendant qu'elle l'extirpait. La lame sortit enfin du fourreau en faisant un petit "tching". La lame était très longue, beaucoup trop épaisse pour être un katana et beaucoup trop fine pour être une épée. C'était une lame bâtarde. Elle admira la lame argentée qui lançait des reflets chatoyant partout, comme-ci elle était dotée d'une conscience propre et qu'elle choisissait où devait aller chaque reflet. Elle toucha la lame de son index. Elle n'était pas froide comme toutes les lames, non, elle était tiède.

-Mon épée. Tu es mon épée maintenant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter je prendrais bien soin de toi, promit.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle disait ça, l'épée n'était pas vivante.

-Mais tu es un peu longue pour moi, pour le moment.

La taille de la lame aurait très bien pu aller à Megatron mais pour elle, elle était trop longue, bien que le poids soit parfaitement équilibré. Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ses mots la lame rétrécit afin d'être à la taille pour la jeune bot tout en gardant un peu de longueur en plus. Elle se leva et tint bien haut, devant elle, l'épée. Elle était légère et elle émettait un doux bruit quand elle fendait l'air.

-Tu es géniale.

Elle donna encore quelques coups dans l'air pour savourer ce doux bruit avant de ranger l'épée dans son fourreau qui, lui aussi, c'était adapter à la nouvelle taille de l'épée en rapetissant.

-C'est un peu encombrant par contre à transporter.

Encore une fois l'épée répondit à ses ordres. Le fourreau et la lame se replièrent sur eux, comme si l'épée se transformait comme le faisait les Transformers, pour ne laisser plus que le manche noire sur le lit.

-Ouaw. Attends que je te montres à Orion, il ne va pas en croire ses optiques !

* * *

Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Bibliothèque. Il était venu cherché Orion pour leur rendez-vous quotidien nocturne au bar _Les trois vents_ où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir avec leurs autres camarades. Ou plutôt ses disciples, comme ils aimaient s'appeler. Bon, ils n'étaient que trois à l'être, mais ils comptaient beaucoup pour lui. C'était ses amis. Il toqua à la porte des appartements d'Orion et celui-ci vient lui ouvrir, une serviette sur l'épaule. Il lui offrit un pâle sourire.

-Oh, toi, tu as passé une très mauvaise journée. dit-il à l'archiviste pendant qu'il entrait dans un petit salon.

Le mech bleu et rouge soupira.

-On peut dire ça.

-Allez, racontes.

Ils asseyèrent des des fauteuils couleur chocolat et Orion lui raconta l'épisode du test de Terra. Quand il évoqua le défit, et qu'il n'avait pas reffroidit la jeune Prime, il ne put se retenir de rire, pendant qu'Orion gloussait lui aussi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Orion, Sentinel était seulement inquiet pour Terra, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Oui je sais, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens coupable au fond.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Orion. Tu ne savais même pas ce qui allé être se passer.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de l'archiviste pour le rassurer. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire de reconnaissance.

-Tu as raison Megatron.

-Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui m'appelle par mon nom ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-A vrai dire tu changes tous les cinq matin de nom !

-Ce n'est pas vrai d'abord !

Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire.

-Bon, Soundwave et Shockwave doivent nous attendre nous ferons mieux d'y aller.

* * *

Elle faisait un horrible cauchemar. Elle courait sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans un couloir qui s'étendait à l'infinie, une sorte d'oppression cauchemardesque la talonnait. Au bout d'un moment une porte se dessina à l'horizon, elle redoubla d'effort pour l'atteindre et quand elle y parvint la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même et elle plongea dans le noir. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, secouée de frissons avec l'étrange impression qu'on l'observait. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne impression. Puis deux petites lumières maux apparurent au bout de son lit. Les deux petites lumières révélèrent des traits un peu plus pâles. Des optiques comprit-elle quand cinq autres paires apparurent devant elle. Ses yeux se remplirent de curiosité, cessant de frissonner, elle prit la parole :

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Qui nous sommes ? fit une voix masculine, calme. C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas très connus.

-Pourtant nous sommes important, autant que les petits Primes. fit une autre voix masculine, crachant presque ses derniers mots.

-Cela ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes. répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'aime bien cette petite, elle a du cran. reprit la seconde voix.

-Pourquoi ne nous montrions nous pas à elle ? Ce serait plus simple, non ? questionna une troisième voix, un peu plus aigue que les deux précédente.

-Bien, tu as raison, nous devrions peut être le faire.

Six formes apparurent devant elle, de plus en plus net. Six bots de différentes tailles se tenaient au bout de son lit.

-Laisse moi te présenter mes frères et moi. fit la première voix qui appartenait à un bot de grande taille à l'armure violette foncé pâle.

Il montra de la main un bot de la même couleur que lui, un peu plus petit que lui et avec un sourire goguenard.

-Voici mon petit frère Bloodcron, le plus vieux de mes cadets.

-Blood, pour les intimes. dit ce dernier, et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de la seconde voix.

Ensuite il montra un bot gigantesque, de la même couleur que lui, qui possédait de grands yeux mauves calmes.

-Voici Heartcron. Oh il n'est pas bien méchant, même s'il a l'air assez féroce.

Sa main se porta ensuite vers deux bots identiques, de couleur noir, mais l'un des deux était un peu plus grand que l'autre et son armure était plus foncé.

-Les jumeaux Blackcron et Darkcron. Le plus grand est Dark et l'autre est Black. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop facile de les différencier. Et enfin...

Il désigna un bot gris clair, avec quelques touches de violet et bien plus petit que les autres qui était assit dans un fauteuil.

-Stormcron. répondit l'intéressé, qui se trouvait être la troisième voix.

Il adressa un sourire fraternel à la petite.

-Et notre présentateur attitré s'appelle Ulcron.

Le mot cron se répéta dans la tête de la jeune Prime.

-Unicron n'a jamais eu d'enfant ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui prononce son nom !

Son père lui avait toujours interdit de prononcer son nom. Quand elle était petite ça la faisait rigoler mais son père au bout d'un moment la punissait et lui faisait la morale.

-A vrai dire, reprit Ulcron, les Primes ont supprimé toutes traces de notre existence après que notre père fut vaincu, les Primes nous traquèrent et nous emprisonnèrent dans un autre monde. Mais nous pouvons communiquer avec des personnes _spéciales_...

-Et donc, vous venez discuter avec moi. Une Prime.

Bloodcron gloussa.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous...

Les bots commencèrent à disparaître.

-Un jour viendra où tu devras choisir entre tes liens, entre tes sentiments et ce jour là, nous serons là, près à t'accueillir...

Puis ils partirent tous dans un grand fou rire, qui plus les bots disparaissaient, plus ces rires n'en devenaient qu'un seul et d'un timbre grave, presque cauchemardesque. Puis elle se réveilla en sursaut, cette fois-ci, bien réveillé. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En bougeant légèrement, elle sentit un liquide visqueux contre sa jambe. Elle jeta ses draps à bas du lit. Le matelas était devenu bleu au niveau de ses cuisses.

 _Du sang._

Elle paniqua et appela son père en criant, qui déboula de derrière une grande porte, alarmé et encore empêtré dans ses couvertures. Il se dégagea et rejoignit sa fille qui grelottait dans son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

-Papa...

Elle se mit à sangloter pendant que son père la serrait dans ses bras.

-Je saignes.

Il regarda la tâche bleu et soupira de soulagement devant la frayeur que lui avait causé sa fille.

-J'ai cru que c'était quelque chose de grave.

-Mais c'est grave, je saignes...

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

-Je sais ma chérie.

Il lui frotta doucement son dos.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu vois c'est...naturel.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, ça veut dire que tu es devenue une adolescente maintenant. Disons que tu peux faire des bébés.

-Mais ça ne va pas recommencer ?

-Non, non rassures toi, ça tu ne l'as qu'une fois dans ta vie.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Tu es une grande fille maintenant.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux avoir un câlin s'il te plait ?

Il lui sourit.

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

Il se coucha contre elle et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il se mit à fredonner une berceuse pendant qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à reviewer vos impressions, tous les commentaires, les critiques, ect, sont les bienvenus !

Comme vous avez pu le voir Terra passe à l'adolescence maintenant ;), dans les chapitres qui suivront, il y aura quelques bonds dans le temps.

L'épée des Etoiles est une de mes pures inventions, tout comme les Crons, dont je trouves dommages qu'aucuns n'existent, pourquoi est-ce que Primus devrait être le seul à avoir des enfants et pas Unicron ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

-Bon vous êtes prêts ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Un...

Le bâton métallique tourna entre de fines mains noires.

-Deux...

Le bâton tourna un peu plus vite et disque bleu transparent apparut dans le sillage du bâton avant d'entièrement recouvrir le cercle que traçait le bâton.

-Et trois.

L'une des mains appuya délicatement sur un bouton qui se trouvait sur le bâton métallique. Aussitôt le cercle, qui ressemblait maintenant à un disque, s'élargissa de plusieurs mètres devant les yeux ébahient des deux bots qui assistaient à cette petite démonstration.

-Ouaw ! C'est impressionnant Terra ! s'exclama l'un des deux bots, gris et immense.

-Quand tu disais que tu avais bricoler un truc vite fait et que tu voulais qu'on vienne le voir, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! C'est incroyable ! Renchérit le second, bleu et rouge.

-Merci les gars. Bref, en résumé...

La jeune fembot marcha devant les deux bots assient dans des fauteuils après avoir éteint le bâton..

-Ce bouclier peut changer de taille pour être adapter à son propriétaire ou bien à ce qu'il doit protéger. Comme une porte, ou un fauteuil.

Elle posa le bâton aux pieds du bot gris et appuya sur un autre bouton. Le bouclier bleu transparent apparut et s'étendit autour du fauteuil, l'enveloppant complètement ainsi que le bot assit dedans.

-Alors ?

Le bot gris approcha sa main de la paroie qui l'entouré et l'y posa dessus. Il tapa contre mais le bouclier ne broncha pas.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne eux pas le montrer Sentinel et à Shockwave. lui dit le bot bleu et rouge qui se leva pour lui aussi tester la solidité du bouclier.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas si ça vaut une place au centre du Département de Recherches. Mais j'ai rajouté un petit truc pour les convaincre tous les deux plus. Megatron, tu vois le bouton vert sur la bâton ?

-Oui. répondit l'intéressé en se baissant vers le bâton à ses pieds.

-Appuis dessus.

-Ok.

Il s'éxecuta et aussitôt le bouclier brilla et la minute d'après il n'y avait plus trace de bouclier ni de Megatron et de son fauteuil.

-Un bouclier réfléchissant ?

-Tout à fait. Il capte de la lumière autour de lui, se fait une image très précise de son environnement ainsi il se camoufle et se rend invisible.

-Ingénieux.

-Meg', tu peux rappuyer dessus.

Le bot et son fauteuil réapparurent aussitôt. Il appuya sur un autre bouton et le bouclier disparut. Il ramassa le bâton en se levant et le tendit à Terra.

-Il est vraiment génial ! En plus, si vous, vous ne me voyez pas, moi je vous voyez. C'était vraiment une idée brillante Terra !

Il la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Alors là, dit-il en la relâchant pendant qu'elle souriait, s'ils ne voient pas en toi une brillante jeune adulte, c'est qu'il y a un problème !

-Merci Meg', mais tu sais...

Elle prit aussitôt une voix immitant celle de son père et en levant son index.

-...Tu n'es pas tout à fait une adulte Terra. Tu reste encore une enfant.

Les deux autres explosèrent de rire devant cette imitation, quoiqu'assez ressemblate, du Prime.

-Il faut y aller Terra. Et c'est toi qui payes la tournée ce soir ! s'exclama le géant gris pendant que lui et Orion la traînait vers l'extérieur.

Elle ria en se laissant faire.

-Bande d'alcooliques ! leur lança-t-elle pendant qu'il passait la porte de ses appartements.

-Mais non, mais non, c'est juste qu'on aime bien s'amuser, et puis je te signales que c'est Orion ou moi qui payons toujours la tournée !

-C'est ce que je dis, bande d'alcooliques !

* * *

-Et donc, il peut prendre n'importe quelle taille ou forme de plus, il peut aussi rendre invisible les choses qu'il englobe. conclut-elle en déposant dans les mains de son père le bâton métallique.

Elle croisa ses bras dans son dos en laissant un petit sourire franchir ses lèvres. Le grand bot gris et rouge examina attentivement pendant quelques secondes le bâton avant de le passer au bot violet, Shockwave, assit à côté de lui. Il l'examina à son tour mais plus attentivement que le Prime.

-Avec quelle source d'énergie est-il alimenté ? demanda le chercheur en posant son unique oeil sur elle.

-A peut près n'importe quelle énergie. Il suffit juste qu'elle soit compatible avec cette technologie.

Il hocha la tête mais garda l'objet entre ses mains.

-A-t-il un nom ?

-Un nom ?

 _Un nom ?! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !_

-Oh et bien appelez le comme vous le voulez.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Donc cela veut dire qu'il vous intéresse ?

-Il ne me laisse pas indifférent. Si vous le permettez, je l'apporterais à mes collègues afin que nous nous décidions s'il mérite ou non un brevet. Mes d'après moi, il en mérite un largement.

Elle retint de justesse un sourire.

 _Il faut rester professionel, ma grande._

-Bien sûr. Je serais honoré qu'il ait votre assentement.

Le scientifique hocha encore sa grande tête violette puis se leva.

-Si vous permettez.

Sentinel se leva à son tour et raccompagna le scientifique aubergine. Il rejoignit sa fille, sitôt fait, et la serra dans ses bras.

-J'étais sûr qu'il allait adorer ! lui dit-il.

-Tu en douté ?

-Oh non ma petite princesse, tu es un vrai petit génie.

-Papa, je ne suis plus un bébé !

-Tu n'es pas une adulte non plus.

-Presque papa.

Elle se détacha de lui.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin le voir ?

-Jamais.

Il lui souria.

-Papa, ce n'est pas drôle.

Il soupira.

-Tu comprendras quand tu auras des enfants.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vu la liberté que j'ai, tu seras mort bien avant que j'en ai !

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

-Voyons, il y a plein de jeunes gens ici qui pourrait te plaire...

-Papa, ils ont tous au moins dix fois mon âge et je te signales que la personne la plus jeune est Orion ! Je vais tout de même pas sortir avec lui !

-Tu sais c'est un charmant jeune bot.

-Papa, il est comme mon frère ! Si tu me laissais seulement sortir de temps en temps, peut être pas tous les jours mais juste une ou deux fois par semaine alors peut-être, je dis peut-être, tu auras des petits enfants plus vite, ou du moins un beau-fils...

-Alors là, n'y comptez pas trop jeune fembot !

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que tu as des responsabilités et que tu ne peux pas te...trimbaler partout en ville !

Elle soupira.

-Papa, personne ne sait à quoi je ressembles à part les gens qui vivent et travaillent ici et les Sénateurs bien sûr...Mais tu crois sérieusement qu'ils se promènent en ville parmit les badauds ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas discutable.

-Mais papa !

-Cette discussion est close Terra. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

 _J'aurais au moins essayé !_

Elle se retourna rageuse.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Là où j'ai au moins le droit d'aller !

Elle avala au pas de course les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée du bureau, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle et elle s'engouffra dans le couloir, sans répondre à l'appel de son père.

* * *

-Où est Terra ?

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Les deux mechs attendaient dans une ruelle non loin de la Bibliothèque de Iacon. Orion vérifiait de temps à autre son horloge interne.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Orion, elle va bientôt arriver. lui assura son ami.

Megatron était adossé à un mur d'un des longs bâtiments qui servaient d'immeubles, et qui pullulaient dans Iacon. Bien sûr, c'était seulement des immeubles luxueux dans des bâtiments d'une infinie richesse.

-Salut les gars !

Ils tournèrent tous les deux leurs têtes en direction de Terra qui courait vers eux. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Megatron lui rendit son sourire, la détaillant au passage du regard. Son regard n'échappa pas à l'archiviste et ce n'était pas le premier. Depuis que Terra était devenu une femme, même si Sentinel ne l'entendait pas de ce conduit audio, pas mal de bots la détaillaient des pieds à la tête. Cela lui était déjà arrivé mais il préférait détourné les yeux dans ses moments là. Après tout c'était sa _petite soeur_.

 _Qui est devenue une magnifique jeune femme..._

-Bon, on y va ? dit-elle en les attrapant chacun par un bras.

-Oui, en plus tu as une tournée à payer ! renchérit le bot argenté.

-J'pensais que tu allais oublier Meg' !

Ils rièrent tous les deux et Orion ne put que les rejoindre, pendant qu'ils traversaient la ruelle ensemble.

-Bon vous voulez quoi aujourd'hui les chatons ?

Starwing, toute pulpeuse et rouge sombre, et qui avait bien l'âge d'être leur grand-mère à tous les quatres, s'asseya sur un coin de leur table, son carnet électronique pour noter la commande dans une main et un stylet dans l'autre.

-La même chose que d'habitude, lui répondit Orion en lui adressant un sourire timide.

-D'accord les chatons, je vous apportes ça.

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'archiviste, tout près de sa bouche. Ce dernier rougissa jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, sous le sourire moqueur des trois autres bots avec qui il partageait la table. Il leur décocha un regard noir.

-Oh aller Orion, je suis sûr que vous formeriez un joli couple, lui lança la Prime en pouffant.

-Et puis attends, ils feraient de beaux petits bots ! rénchérit Megatron en rejoignant la Prime dans son pouffement.

-Très drôle, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de femme ! leur lança-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en leur jetant son regard le plus dédaigneux possible.

-Ah bon et c'est quoi ?

L'archiviste prit un air tout penaud, décroisant ses bras.

-Je sais pas trop...dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Megatron regarda Terra.

 _Moi je sais qui est mon genre de femme..._

Il leva les yeux du magnifique corps de la fembot quand Starwing vint déposer devant eux quatre verres de tailles différentes devant eux. Megatron s'empara d'une choppe bien remplit d'un liquide vert avec une mousse jaune qui pétillait. Leur quatrième ami, Soundwave, avait prit la même chose que lui et il la buvait à petite gorgée. Tant dis que les deux autres avaient devant eux des verres, de taille modeste, remplient d'un liquide qui allaient du bleu glacé au bleu foncé, en passant par toutes les autres couleurs de bleu qui pouvaient exister. Il regarda chacun de ses amis présent à la table.

 _Mes petits disciples...Sauf ma chère Terra. Je devrais peut être l'invité pour la fête du millénaire._

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la fembot qui discutait vivement avec un Orion, encore un peu affecté par leur discution sur lui et Starwing, et un Soundwave qui hochait la tête à tout bout de champs.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bavard ce soir, Megatron. lui lança Orion.

L'immense bot sortit de ses pensées.

-Oh, je pensais à autre chose. répondit-il en finissant sa chope.

Ils finissèrent de boire leurs verres en discutant puis quand le jour commença à pointer le bout de son nez, ils se levèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Orion raccompagnait Megatron à ses appartements, dans un des immeubles de la ville. En marchant Megatron posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à Orion :

-Est-ce que tu sais si Terra fait quelque chose pour la fête du millénaire ?

-Hum...Non elle ne fait rien pourquoi ?

-Oh et bien, c'était juste pour savoir. Tu sais si elle voit quelqu'un ?

-Oulah non ! Je crois que Sentinel s'en serait déjà occupé, crois moi !

Il eut un petit rire. Megatron le regarda du coin de l'optique.

 _J'ai toutes mes chances alors !_

* * *

-Salut Meg' !

-Bonjour Terra, dis moi...

-Oui ?

Il se balançait sur ses pieds en se frottant sa nuque, avec un air géné, air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il n'est pas malade au moins ?_

-Et bien je voulais savoir si tu faisais quelque chose pour la fête...le soir.

-Oh, euh non. Pourquoi ?

-J'avais disons, envie de t'inviter.

-Avec Orion ?

-Non...Tous les deux.

Elle reposa le dernier datapad qu'elle était en train de ranger dans l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout je ne fais rien et je crois qu'Orion doit s'occuper de la bibliothèque ce soir là. Ce serait vraiment super de passer du temps avec toi !

Il parut ravit car un sourire rayonna sur son visage. Il cessa de se balancer et de se frotter la nuque pour la prendre par la taille et la descendre de son échelle. Même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'écart entre elle et le sol, il le fit parce qu'il était heureux. Il déposa un baiser sur son front quand il la posa au sol, sous les optiques surprises de la Prime.

-Génial, on se rejoint au sommet de la colline, pas loin de l'Arène ? lui dit-il en rayonnant de bonheur, qu'il crevait les optiques de la jeune fembot.

-D'accord. Tu veux que j'emmènes quelque chose ?

-Non, non, je m'occupes de tous, tu n'as qu'à ramener ta jolie carcasse.

Il lui fit un clin d'optique pendant qu'elle lui donnait un coup de coude.

-Je suis pas une jolie carcasse.

-Tu es une magnifique carcasse, si ça te rassures.

Il fila sans demander sans reste en riant, avant de se prendre un datapad que lui lança Terra en riant à son tour.

* * *

Elle attendait depuis quelques minutes, assise sur un rocher que Megatron arrive. Elle se demandait même s'il ne lui avait pas posé un renard. Son spark se serra à cette seule pensée. Elle commençait à apprécier plus que raison Megatron et autre chose que son amitié. Elle n'avait pas manqué de voir les regards qu'il lui lançait à la dérobé. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard, mais il n'était pas le seul. A vrai dire, cela lui faisait plaisir que les mechs s'intéresse à elle, qu'ils jettent des regards d'admirations sur elle. Elle n'était pas du genre coquette, mais cela lui plaisait. Et surtout quand c'était lui qui la regardait. En même temps, il avait tout du mech idéal. Il était grand, musclé, intelligent, avec un certain sens de l'humour et puis tout le monde l'aimait avec son charisme devenu légendaire. Elle commençait à desespérer quand elle l'entendit qui montait la colline en soufflant. Il arriva tout essouflé en agitant un bras qui tenait une bouteille.

-Désolé pour le retard Terra mais...Ouf ! La douche est tombée en panne. lui dit-il en arrivant à côté d'elle.

Elle se leva et lui souria.

-Oh tu sais, ça ne fais pas longtemps que je suis là.

 _C'est juste un tout petit mensonge, mais il est mignon comme ça._

-D'accord. Viens, suis moi.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la prit. Il l'entraîna plus en avant sur la colline, proche du début de la pente. Là, il déposa au sol une couverture grise et y intalla sa bouteille ainsi que deux gobelets et une boîte fermée. Il s'asseya sur la couverture, appuyé sur ses coudes.

-Tu viens ?

Elle hocha la tête et elle s'asseya à côté de lui, appuyé sur ses mains.

-Il y a quoi dans la boîte ?

-Ah ça, chère madame ! Une connaissance à bien voulu m'aider à les préparer.

Il prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Des petits cubes d'energon recouvert de reflets jaunâtre et d'autres tout moelleux.

-Ohhh Megatron...C'est trop gentil, c'est toi qui les a fait ?

-Oui, Starwing m'a aidé. Tu en veux un ? Frit ou en gelée ?

Elle passa sa main au dessus de la boîte, farfouillant de ses yeux l'intérieur avant d'en prendre un frit entre ses doigts et de le gober.

-Hum ! Ils sont super bon Megatron !

-Merci.

Il en prit un à son tour et le grignota.

-Dis Terra, est-ce que tu aimes bien Orion.

-Bien sûr, c'est comme mon grand frère pourquoi ?

-Oh, juste comme ça...

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien je me disais juste que tu es une fille géniale et très belle et que...

Il fut interrompu par un feu d'artifice qui éclatait dans le ciel. Il l'admira dans le ciel, manquant au passage de voir que les joues de la fembot avaient rosi. Elle tourna à son tour son regard vers le feu d'artifice quand un autre vint éclater dans le ciel, laissant à la place un renard cybertronien doré courir dans le ciel avant de disparaitre en une miriade d'étincelles dorées. C'était juste magnifique. Pendant que d'autres feux d'artifices éclataient dans le ciel, Megatron c'était rapproché d'elle, au point que leurs épaules se touchent. Quand elle tourna sa tête vers lui, un peu intrigué, elle se retrouva avec la bouche de Megatron sur la sienne. Elle le laissa l'embrasser en douceur pendant qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, en accentuant son baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, pendant que les feux éclataient dans le ciel. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser alors que le dernier feu exploser dans le ciel, laissant des pluies d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs retomber au sol. Ils étaient seulement embrasser mais ça avait tout de même fait pulser son spark à un rythme affolant. Megatron posa son front contre le sien en caressant sa joue. Elle savait très bien ce à quoi il pensait.

-On devrait peut être faire ça ailleurs, non ?

Il hocha la tête et redéposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever. Il ramassa les gobelets, la bouteille qu'ils avaient finit pendant qu'ils mangeaient les morceaux d'energon, et la boîte vide. Terra ramassa la couverture qu'elle plia en un carré avant de la tenir contre elle.

-Viens, suis moi. dit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

* * *

Elle s'étira de tout son long en baillant. Puis elle reposa sa tête sur le torse chaud à côté de sa tête.

 _Il sent bon..._

Puis elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et regarda à côté d'elle. Elle faillit crier avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne lui reviennent à l'esprit. Elle soupira devant cette frayeure stupide puis elle s'approcha un peu plus du visage du mech, jusqu'à presque le toucher avec le sien. Il remua légèrement puis il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il fit ce fut de lui sourire puis de lui caresser sa joue.

-Bonjour ma déesse. lui souffla-t-il pendant qu'il déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se mit à son tour à caresser la joue du mech.

-Tu as bien dormis ? lui demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il se noyait dans son regard.

Il hocha la tête en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la fembot.

-Oui. C'était génial hier soir.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que ça te dirais que tous les deux...on passe la soirée ensemble, ce soir ?

Il lui lança son regard de fripon qu'il faisait avant de faire une bêtise, mais cette fois-ci, cela avait une tout autre signification.

-Oui, après tout je n'ai rien d'autres à faire. lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

-Bien sûr que j'ai envie d'être avec toi Terra ! Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tous. Tu le sais au moins ?

-Oui je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aime Megatron.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau quand on frappa à la porte.

-Tu es réveillée Terra ? demanda Orion, sa voix étouffée par la porte.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux puis le premier réflexe qu'elle eut c'est de pousser hors du lit Megatron qui s'affala au sol comme un crêpe.

-Cache toi sous le lit ! lui chuchota-t-elle en le poussant dessous.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda Orion.

-Oui oui ! s'écria-t-elle pendant que Megatron disparaissait sous le lit.

L'archiviste entra avec une mine inquiète.

-J'ai entendu du bruit. Tout va bien au moins ?

-Oui, oui, j'ai juste fait tomber un truc par terre.

Elle lui lança un sourire crispé.

-Oh d'accord, bon on doit y aller, Sentinel veut nous voir tous les deux.

Elle hocha la tête pendant qu'Orion sortait dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle soupira de soulagement en s'affaissant sur le lit.

 _Et bien, pour une première fois, c'était pas trop mal !_

Elle donna un coup dans le lit quand elle entendit le rire étouffé de Megatron.

* * *

Alors pour l'expression "poser un renard" est bien c'est très simple ! Chez nos amis TF les animaux n'existent sauf, une espèce qu'on peut qualifier d'animal, les renards Cybertronnien. Donc les lapins n'existent pas alors j'ai tout simplement remplacé nos amis mangeurs de carottes avec ces petits renards métallique, c'est plus juste d'un point de vue technique X).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez du couple Terra/Megatron, et merci d'avance à ceux qui review !


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Elle était assise juste à côté de Solus, au sommet d'une colline. Pas un souffle de vent, ni aucun petit rayon de soleil ne venait les toucher. Solus avait choisit minutieusement leur environnement. C'est ce qu'elle avait compris à force d'être visiter la nuit par ses ancêtres. Ils choisissaient les lieux où ils souhaitaient être, et chaque décord avait une signification propre. Mais là elle ne savait laquelle choisir. Le paysage était morne, gris. Peut être de la tristesse ? Solus soupira à côté d'elle et Terra lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Tout vas bien Solus ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête en laissant un sourire s'esquiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le trouva légérement triste mais ne lui fit pas remarquer. Au moins maintenant aucun de ces ancêtres ne pouvaient lire ses pensées. Ils lui avaient appris à barricader son esprit et ce qu'elle réussissait plus que brilliament, au point qu'un jour Solus lui avait jeté que son cerveau était plus imprenable que le coeur de Cybertron. Mais pour le moment, assise avec ses genoux repliés contre elle, elle regardait son amie.

-Tu sais, j'avais envie de parler de Megatron avec toi.

-Ah...

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put lui répondre. Elle savait qu'ils étaient au courant de sa relation avec le mech gris, et elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'acceptaient pas tous sa relation, plus ou moins, secrète.

-Ecoutes, je trouves ça bien pour toi et pour lui. Il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Toi au moins tu as eu le bon Megatronus.

Terra passa un bras autour des épaules de son aînée. Celle-ci soupira.

-Tu sais, je ne devrais pas rabâcher le passé mais bon, ça me trotte sur la conscience. Le mien m'a quand même tué.

-Megatron ne ferait jamais ça avec moi.

-C'est vrai, il t'aime plus que tous Terra, et il est beaucoup moins colérique que l'originel Megatronus. Même s'ils ont quelques points communes. Indéniablement, et je ne peux le nier, ce sont de très bon combattants, de bons petits amis...

Ce dernier point fit sourire la jeune Prime.

-...Et de vrais géants ! Non mais tu as vu un peu la taille qu'à Megatron ?! Et puis il n'est pas moche.

Terra leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?

-Moi ?! Non...bon peut être, mais un tout petit petit peu.

Elles éclatèrent de rire toute les deux.

-Dis moi, Solus. Aucun de vous n'a...vendu la mèche à mon père ?

-Non, soit tranquille, nous ne le ferions pas ! Quoique ça démange assez Prima en tout cas. Alors celui-là ! Quel râleur, mais bon il pense bien faire. Tu vois c'est le plus grand donc forcément c'est lui le chef et tout le tralala...

-Ouais.

Elle cligna des yeux en voyant le paysage se flouter devant elle.

 _Pas maintenant._

-Tiens, on dirait que tu vas devoir y aller.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu sais, je crois que Megatron va me demander ma main.

-Oh ce serait trop mignon ! J'aurais le droit de regarder ?

-Non !

-Rrroohhh...

Elle avait découvert, au fur et à mesure qu'elle discutait avec ses ancêtres, qu'ils avaient la possibilité d'être présent dans un lieu où l'un de leur descendant se trouvait. Bien sûr personne ne pouvait les voir mais leurs descendants les ressentaient. Elle voulait que cet instant soit magique, sans qu'il y ai l'intervention de Solus pour gâcher un peu l'ambiance.

-Bon bon ok. Mais tu me raconteras tous ? insista Solus en se levant.

-D'accord. capitula Terra.

Le paysage se brouilla de plus en plus jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un maelstrom de gris flou. Puis elle se réveilla dans sa chambre, Megatron penché au dessus d'elle.

* * *

La première chose qu'il fit quand il vit sa belle se réveiller se fut de lui sourire.

-Bonjour reine de mon Spark. souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de la Prime.

Elle lui souria en le laissant faire.

-Bonjour mon chaton.

Il s'asseya sur le bord du lit, les mains chargés de boîtes métaliques.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle s'asseya confortablement contre ses oreillers.

-Votre ravitaillement du milieu de journée, madame !

-le milieu de...

Elle écarquilla grand ses yeux.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?!

Elle se leva d'un bond, courant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Au moment où la porte se refermait derrière son aimée, il entendit un gros _Boum_ provenir de la pièce. Il posa ses affaires sur le lit puis il courru à la salle de bain. Il y retrouva Terra affalée au sol, un tas de serviettes éparpillé sur elle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la scène.

-C'est très, très, très drôle Megatron.

Le géant calma son rire en s'essuyant son optique droit d'où une larme d'energon s'échappait. Il se pencha et aida Terra à se mettre debout. Elle grogna un remerciement avant d'entrer dans la douche, dans un coin de la pièce. Douche n'était peut être pas le mot adéquat. On pouvait facilement y loger à quatre sans qu'aucunes des personnes ne se touchent. Il attendit qu'elle ait fini de prendre sa douche, une serviette à la main. Il souria quand il l'entendit chanter dans sa douche :

 _We are young,_

 _Give me a second I,_

 _I need to get my story straight,_

 _My friend is in the bathroom,_

 _getting higher than the Iacon's Bookcase,_

 _my lover he is waiting for me,_

 _just across the damper..._

Elle sortit de la douche en prenant la serviette que lui tendait Megatron.

-Merci.

Elle se sécha rapidement puis, tous les deux, ils regagnèrent la chambre.

-Bon, il faut que je m'approvisionne.

Elle s'asseya sur le lit et entreprit d'ouvrir une boîte.

-Miam, en gelé.

Elle piocha un des cubes gélatineux et le goba en une bouchée, puis elle s'attaqua à un second.

-Et bien, tu meurs de faim ma parole !

-J'ai pas eu le temps de manger hier soir.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, je serais rester éveillé et je serais aller te chercher ce qu'il fallait.

-Tu dormais très bien hier soir, je n'allais tout de même pas te réveiller ! Qu'elle petite amie j'aurais fais aussi non ?!

Il souria à cette dernière phrase.

 _Petite amie plus pour longtemps._

Ils y avaient longuement réfléchi tous les deux. Terra avait envi d'une situation stable et lui, il ne rêvait que d'avoir des petits bots qui galoperaient par tous. Et il voulait lui faire sa déclaration ce soir là, puis ensuite, il irait demander la bénédiction de Sentinel. Il trouvait un peu stupide cette vieille coutume, après tout c'était Terra avec qui il allait se lier, pas son père. Si le Prime insisterait pour faire une grande fête, ils refuseraient. Ils voulaient quelque chose d'intime, entre eux deux, voir avec Sentinel et Orion Pax comme témoins. Il décocha un sourire confiant, mais au fond de lui il bouillonait de joie mais aussi de doute. Et si elle n'acceptait pas ? Il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas, mais tout de même, le doute s'insinuait en lui. Terra posa la boîte vide à côté d'elle en soupirant de contentement.

-Et bien, tu avais aussi faim que ça ?

-Oui, bon écoutes, je ne me suis pas ravitailler hier, j'étais trop occupé sur quelque chose de très important au labo.

Quand elle n'était pas avec lui, elle passait son temps soit à son labo ou soit sur le terrain d'entraînement avec son disciple. Il était certain que c'était pour lui faire passer un message. En gros "Tu vois, je peux très bien me débrouiller avec un enfant. Tu attends quoi ?". Son disciple n'était encore qu'un enfant, certe il avait acquis sa couleur, un gris un peu plus clair que celui de son métal d'étincelant. Il s'appelait Ja...quelque chose comme ça. Elle se leva d'un bond et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-A ce soir Meg' ! lança-t-elle en quittant ses appartements.

-Ne rentres pas trop tard, d'accord ?

-Ok, ça marche !

-Bonne journée ma déesse !

-Toi aussi, et pas encore de manifestation qui déborde ok ? J'ai dû plaider pendant deux heures ta cause au scénat !

-Pas de problème !

Il la regarda partir en lâchant un soupire d'amour.

* * *

-Et ça a fait boum et puis boum ! Et puis hop je l'ai mis par terre !

Il mima avec ses mains les coups de poings qu'il avait asséné à son adversaire.

-Oh et il y a eu aussi le coup de pied.

-Très, juste, il ne faut pas oublier le coup de pied ! Merci Maître !

Elle souria à l'enfant qui gigotait sur son fauteuil.

-On pourra aller s'entraîner encore aujourd'hui ?

-Non, aujourd'hui, on se cultive.

Elle tapota le datapad qui se trouvait sur la table, juste devant le petit bot. Celui-ci soupira, le prit et commença à lire, une moue boudeuse se formant sur son visage.

-Tu sais Jazz, c'est très important de se cultiver. répondit Orion en posant une pile de datapads sur la table. J'ai pris tous ce que tu voulais Terra.

-Merci Orion.

Jazz stoppa sa lecture en regardant d'un air ahurit la pile de datapads qui manquait de s'écraser.

-Je vais devoir lire tous ça ?!

-Oui, c'est pour ça que tu commences aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as encore quelques mois pour tout lire.

Il poussa un soupir en se remettant à sa tâche. Orion sourit en s'asseyant à côté de Terra.

-Alors, au labo ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne m'en parles pas ! Heureusement qu'il y a Shockwave pour avoir l'esprit ouvert ! Tu te rends compte, ils ont essayé de faire recaler au Sénat l'un de mes projets que je fais avec Shockwave tout ça parce que "Nous ne produisons plus d'engins de défence ni de vaisseaux d'exploration depuis...", enfin tu vois le genre quoi ? Tous ça parce que Shockwave et moi nous allons révolutionner les transports à hyper-espace. C'est fou ce que cette bande d'arriérés a un égo surdimensioner !

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire échouer le projet ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas eux qui ont eu l'idée et que bien évidemment ce ne sera pas eux qui le fabriqueront. Ils ne savent même pas comment marche le voyage transdimentionnel !

-Laissez-les voir à quel point tu as eu une idée géniale quand ils verront ton magnifique vaisseau.

-C'est vrai ? Tu le pense vraiment ?

-Terra, tu as toujours des idées géniales alors pourquoi pas celle là ? Et puis au moins se sera utile ce que tu inventeras.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Maître, c'est quoi un égo ? demanda d'une petite voix Jazz.

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui souria.

-Et bien tu vois égo, c'est l'amour de propre de quelqu'un mais en plus poussé. Quand on dit que quelqu'un à un égo surdimensionner c'est qu'il se trouve meilleur que les autres, tu comprends ?

Le petit resta coi, ses sourcils froncés par sa concentration. Il analysait cette réponse. Puis au bout d'un moment il hocha sa tête.

-D'accord, je comprends...

Il se remit à lire en gardant son expression concentré.

-Et le Sénat, ça se passe bien ?

Elle soupira en se tournant vers son frère.

-Ne m'en parles pas s'il te plait...un jour je vais dézinguer tous ces vieux mechs s'ils continuent à être aussi bloqué dans leur façon de penser.

Il lui tapota l'épaule en hochant la tête.

-Je suis sûr que Megatron arrivera à leur faire changer d'avis.

-J'espère.

Elle soupira. A vrai dire, elle avait peur qu'il échou. Et s'il advenait que ce soit le cas, ils sombreraient tous dans une guerre civile. Son père craignait cela aussi et il lui en avait fait part. Elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait un peu plus attention à Megatron. Peut être serait-il plus enclin à les laisser être ensemble ? Un maigre espoir s'insinua en elle. Si c'était le cas, elle vivrait heureuse avec Megatron. Ils se trouveraient une de ses anciennes bâtisses qu'abritait Iacon, qui remontait presque à l'âge des Primes. Il y aurait au moins un jardin pour que leurs enfants puissent courir en toute liberté. Et puis, elle, elle serait un peu plus libre. Elle pourrait prendre des jours de congés pour ses enfants et quand elle ne serait pas à la maison, Megatron serait là pour s'en occuper ou alors Orion viendrait, voir même son père. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit même compte de Jazz qui avait arrêté de lire. Orion la secoua et elle cligna des optiques.

-Terra ?

-Oui ?

Il lui indiqua Jazz qui s'ennuyait sur son siège.

-Jazz...

Il lui jeta un regard innocent.

-Oui ?

-Je ne t'ai pas dis d'arrêter de lire à ce que je sache.

-Non, mais ça m'énerve.

Elle se pencha vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve dans le fait de lire ?

-Bah je veux être un guerrier moi...pas une tête d'ampoule.

Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Tu sais Jazz je te l'ai déjà expliqué...

-Oui, un guerrier pas un soldat. Mais c'est quoi la différence entre les deux ?!

-Quand tu sauras la réponse, je n'aurais plus rien à t'enseigner.

Il cligna des optiques, sans comprendre. Elle lui caressa sa joue, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son front puis elle lui mit le datapad entre ses mains.

-Si tu as des difficultés, dit le moi. Je suis ici pour t'aider. Tu veux qu'on le lise tous les deux ?

Il hocha la tête en lui souriant, rayonnant de bonheur.

* * *

Il hésita à frapper. Son Spark battait la chamade et il avait l'impression de transpirer. Il allait foncer dans l'arène et son ennemi ne serait qu'une bête féroce à qui on allait arracher son enfant. Il secoua sa tête en chassant cette pensée. Il n'allait pas entrer dans une arène mais dans un bureau, et il n'affronterait pas une bête, mais seulement le père de sa bien aimée. Il avait tout de même le trac. Il finit par tocquer à la porte et il entendit une invitation à entrer, étouffer par la porte. Il entra en silence dans le bureau du Prime et alla se planter au milieu de la pièce.

-Oh bonjour Megatron. Attends, je suis à toi dans une seconde.

Il se leva de sa chaise attrapa une pile de datapad sur son bureau puis il partit en direction des fauteuils qui attendaient devant une vieille cheminée éteinte.

-Je suis venu en faite Monsieur, pour vous parler d'un sujet assez...privé.

Il se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre, plus que mal à l'aise.

 _Reprends toi ! Terra compte sur toi mon vieux !_

-Hum hum. répondit Sentinel, distrait, en allant chercher d'autres datapad.

-Et donc, vous savez votre fille est quelqu'un...d'extraordinaire. Même ce mot ne serait la résumer mais je tenais à vous dire que...

-Hum hum, oui, donc Terra...

-Et bien qu'elle et moi ça fait un petit moment que nous...

Il déglutit difficilement.

-Qu'elle est moi nous sommes ensemble et nous voudrions avoir votre bénédiction pour...pour nous lier.

Le Prime se stoppa net.

-Pardon ? Qu'à tu dis ?

-Je disais que j'étais venu demander votre bénédiction pour notre Liaison à Terra et moi et...

-Pardon ?!

Megatron le regarda, légérement intimidé.

-Que...

-Tu es avec ma fille ?! Depuis quand ?!

Le Prime s'avança vers lui et Megatron ne pu que reculer, imperceptiblement. Il était perturbé par la tournure que prenait les événements mais aussi par le visage choqué, furieux, et outré de Sentinel.

-Depuis un an, Monsieur.

Il sentit un regain de courage venir en lui. Il se redressa, se tenant bien droit, dominant de peu le Prime.

-Et elle et moi, nous souhaitons nous lier.

-Alors là il en est hors de question !

Il le pointa du doigt.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à ma fille, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?!

-Je crois que pour ça, _Monsieur_ , c'est déjà fait.

Sentinel se stoppa, la mine plus que choqué, balayant toutes ses autres émotions.

-Tu as...

-Nous _avons_. Si vous avez peur que je fasses du mal à Terra, je peux le comprendre mais j'aimes Terra plus que tous et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne lui ferais du mal ! Et elle aussi elle m'aime.

Comme il vit que cela n'arrangerais rien, il décida de rendre les armes. Il se retourna et il quitta la pièce, d'un pas fière, laissant un Sentinel décomposé derrière lui.

* * *

Elle entra dans ses appartements, posa des datapads sur le sofa du petit salon qui se situait juste avant sa chambre puis elle y entra, toute joyeuse de revoir Megatron.

-Je suis rentré chaton !

Il se leva du lit et lui souria. Puis elle remarqua les quelques bougies qui diffusaient une douce lumière dans la pièce, et enfin la bouteille qui patientait sur sa table de nuit.

-Ohhh Megatron...Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Il la rejoignit, une main derrière son dos. Il l'attira contre lui, entourant de son bras libre la taille de la Prime.

-J'ai entendu dire que les filles aimaient les cadeaux.

Il sortit sa main de derrière son dos et déposa au creux des siennes un écrin en acier sculpté. Elle ouvrit grand ses optiques, surprise, puis un sourire de ravissement apparut sur son visage.

-Il ne fallait pas...

Elle l'ouvrit, dévoilant un magnifique pendentif où une pierre d'un bleu clair, comme ses yeux respendissait. La chaîne était assez simple argenté, mais la pierre était sculpté en forme de rosasse.

-Il est magnifique !

Elle se tourna pour que Megatron l'aide à lui mettre. Il prit la chaîne, la passa autour de son cou, puis il ferma le fermoir en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Elle se retourna vers lui et touchant son collier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'admirant.

-Il est magnifique et il te va magnifiquement bien.

Il la ressera contre lui, lui prit délicatement l'écrin de ses mains et le posa sur le lit. Puis il s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle sentit les larmes poindre aux coins de ses optiques. Elle attendait ce jour depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis un an, jour pour jour. Megatron la regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire remplit d'amour inscrit sur son visage.

-Terra, veux-tu te lier avec moi, et ne faire qu'un avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Elle ne put retenir une larme de joie.

-Bien sûr...Oui ! Oh Megatron bien sûr que je le veux.

Il se releva et elle se cala contre lui pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Puis il se stoppèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Elle vit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, elle soupira en sachant ce que c'était.

-Il a dit non c'est ça ?

Il hocha sa tête, l'air abattu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Megatron. Je m'en doutais un peu tu sais...Mais ça ne change rien. Nous allons nous lier quand même. Après tous, ce n'est pas lui qui se lie, non ?

Il lui sourit.

-Tu as raison.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Donc...on le fait ?

Elle rougit un peu.

-Bah euhh...oui.

Lui aussi il rougit puis il gloussa devant sa stupidité. Elle gloussa à son tour. Après tous, que pouvait-il bien lui cacher ? Megatron prit une grande inspiration puis il ouvrit la chambre abritant son Spark dans un petit _psscchhhiitt_. Elle fit de même, sans quitter une seule seconde les yeux de son bien aimé. Puis en même temps, ils apposèrent leurs chambres ouvertes l'une contre l'autre. Megatron l'embrassa juste avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux happé dans leurs esprits.

Elle revit le jour où elle avait reçut sa peluche de renard cybertronien. C'était Megatron qui avait choisit se souvenir. Elle le sentait qu'il souriait de ce petit morceau de sa vie puis elle le guida à un autre souvenir. Le jour où elle l'avait rencontré puis elle le laissa se diriger vers un autre souvenir, relié à lui comme s'ils étaient fait d'un seul corps et d'une seule âme. Elle ne voyait pas leur enveloppe, mais tous ce qui l'entourait c'était ses souvenirs, qui tournaient autour d'eux, comme s'ils les invitaient à venir les voir. Quand ils eurent fini de regarder toute sa vie, ils se retrouvèrent transportés dans l'esprit de Megatron. Chez lui, ses souvenirs avaient l'air plus rangés, triés. Il la guida vers des souvenirs à lui et elle se laissa faire. Il lui montra le visage de sa mère, une jolie bot rouge et orange, sa première bagarre dans une ruelle de Iacon, son premier combat d'arène, sa rencontre avec elle, puis son tout premier souvenir d'elle quand elle était devenu presque une adulte. Elle ressentait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, comme si elle se noyait dans une mer d'energon chaud aux épices, son pêché mignon. Elle remarqua dans un coin, à l'écart, un tas de souvenirs qui piqua sa curiosité. Alors qu'il la guidait vers un autre souvenir, elle voulut se diriger vers eux. Mais au moment où elle commença à emmener avec elle Megatron, ils furent happé vers un vide sans aucuns souvenirs. Puis ils ouvrirent tous les deux les yeux, à bout de souffle.

Epuisée, elle se cala contre lui, fermant les yeux d'un bonheur et d'un amour inépuisable, qui lui firent tôt oublier ce petit paquet de de souvenirs cachés. Elle sentit une main lui caresser son dos et elle se laissa faire, savourant ce moment.

-On devrait peut être se coucher non ? demanda Megatron d'une voix épuisée.

Elle hocha la tête, trop fatiguée pour répondre puis elle s'allongea sur son lit, Megatron à ses côtés et elle s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Elle entra sans toquer et alla s'asseoir sur le grand bureau. Son père leva les yeux vers elle, se redressant et en posant le datapad qu'il lisait devant lui.

-Bonjour Terra, tu aurais pu toquer à la porte tu sais, ça ne coûte rien...

-Il faut qu'on parle. répondit-elle sèchement.

Il soupira en se levant, faisant craquer les articulations de son dos.

-De quoi veux-tu parler, ma chérie ?

Elle croisa les bras, affichant un air déterminé.

 _Encore cette histoire._

-Tu le sais très bien, papa.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pendant que le bureau gémissait sous son poids.

-Voyons ma princesse, tu n'es pas sérieuse...

-Si ! Papa !

-La discussion est close. J'ai dis non.

-Et pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche ?!

-Rien mais...

-Mais quoi ?! Il est pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?!

 _Aucun bot ne sera assez bien pour toi ma chérie._

-Non, mais pour toi oui.

-Il est _parfait_ pour moi ! Jamais je n'irais avec l'un de ses...aristos !

-Aucun bot ne sera jamais assez parfait pour toi ma chérie. Et je ne te forcerais jamais à te lier avec l'un d'eux.

-Alors pourquoi, pour une fois, au lieu de me commander, tu ne veux pas me soutenir ?! Ce n'est pas le but des parents d'accepter le bot ou la fembot qui partagera la vie de son enfant ? Tu devrais être heureux pour moi !

Il passa une main sur son visage.

-Terra ma chérie...

-Et avec maman, hein ?! Tu en as parlé à qui ? A Nyra, c'est tous ? Vous m'avez fais le jour où vous vous êtes liés ! Et tu la voyait même en cachette ! Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux a le moins de courage mais en tout cas ce n'est pas moi !

C'est ce qui fit déborder la goutte d'energon du verre. Elle se leva violemment au moment où lui il amorçait ce geste.

-Tu sais quoi ?! Après tous c'est ma vie pas la tienne !

D'un pas rageur elle gagna la porte du bureau.

-Oh et j'oubliais, je suis enceinte !

Elle quitta la pièce, tapant dans la porte. A ce moment Sentinel cru que son Spark venait de le lâcher.

* * *

Peut être avait-elle exagéré, mais au moins elle lui avait dit la vérité. Bon sauf pour ce qui était d'être enceinte. Cela, elle l'avait carrément inventé. Elle gagna ses appartements où Megatron devait l'attendre, impatient. Elle entra au pas de course chez elle, traversa en deux secondes le salon puis elle sauta dans les bras de Megatron.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il en la reposant par terre.

-Non...mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche complètement !

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire presque dément. Elle le poussa vers le lit où il y tomba, la regardant très surpris. Elle tomba sur lui, se rattrapant avec ses deux mains, son torse frôlant celui de Megatron.

-Megatron, j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un bébé.

C'était peut être l'idée la plus stupide du millénaire, mais elle s'en fichait ! Ils étaient jeunes et amoureux...

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il entendit Terra bouger dans son sommeil à côté de lui. Il se redressa et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa belle endormie. Il la contempla une dernière fois avant de se lever sans bruit. Il était tôt, le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé, mais les trois lunes commençaient à disparaître dans le ciel. Il avait une réunion très importante aujourd'hui, deux plutôt. L'une avec ses disciples dans quelques minutes et une autre, un peu plus tard dans la mâtiné avec le Sénat. Tout allait commencer aujourd'hui. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à avoir à lance le "plan B". Il passa une main sur son visage rien qu'à cette idée. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout regretter. Il se battait pour une bonne cause. Il gagna la porte de sortie, traversant rapidement le salon, et jetant un dernier regard derrière lui, en sachant qu'il ne reverrait peut être plus cet endroit.

* * *

Orion se tenait à côté de lui, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Et si ils ne sont pas d'accord ? reposa-t-il pour au moins la centième fois.

Megatron commençait à perdre patience aussi. Cela faisait au moins une demi heure qu'ils attendaient. Et il n'avait pas mit au courant Orion pour son "plan B". Il aimait bien Orion mais il était sûr que s'il lui en avait parlé, le bot serait aller tout raconter à Sentinel et adieu plan et adieu Terra. Son Spark à cette dernière pensée. Il ne voulait pas vivre loin d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit devant un héraut.

-Le Sénat est près à vous accueillir.

Ils le suivirent en silence. Ils débouchèrent aux pieds des gradins du Sénat. Chaque Sénateur était placé dans une sorte de siège entouré d'une sphère ronde en métal qui ne laissait voir qu'à partir de la ceinture d'un bot, pour les plus grands. Shockwave regarda attentivement Megatron entrer puis quand celui-ci lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil, le bot violet hocha la tête. Il se plaça sur l'estrade dédié aux plaideurs, Orion debout non loin de lui.

-Nous vous écoutons. clama le héraut qui les avait introduit.

Puis il commença à parler.

-...si les salaires n'augmentent pas, plus personne ne voudra continuer à travailler dans les mines ou les usines. Ce serait désastreux pour notre économie mais aussi pour nous approvisionner en energon.

Certains Sénateurs hochèrent la tête en accord avec le grand bot gris métallique qui leur faisait face, tandis que d'autres grommelèrent quelque chose à leurs voisins.

-Il faut aussi s'assurer que dans les villes comme Kaon, les lois soient mieux respectées et plus équitables, comme il l'est dit dans la constitution.

Orion approuva les dire de son ami.

-...Il faudrait aussi permettre à des gens du "peuple" de pouvoir s'asseoir ici. Ils représenteraient au mieux le "peuple".

Cette fois-ci des murmures paniqués secouèrent les rangs des Sénateurs. Orion trouva les paroles de son ami trop osé. Jamais ces aristocrates ne laisseraient leur place pour un bot des bas fonds de Kaon ou de tout autres villes dans le même cas. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Que pensait-il faire ?

-Nous allons réfléchir à vos "propositions" Megatron, même si nous jugeons certaines tout à fait...burlesques ! déclara un Sénateur.

Ses confrères rirent et le bot gris vit rouge.

-Ce que vous prenez trop à la légère, Sénateurs, c'est que d'une minute à l'autre vous n'aurez plus aucune goutte d'energon dans vos distributeurs. Vous en avez quoi ? Quatre, cinq chez vous ? Ce n'est pas à prendre comme un caprice.

Ils se turent tous, le regardant méfiant, voir même méchamment. Orion se porta au secours de son ami en prenant la parole. Il parla d'une voix clair et calme, reprenant les mots de son ami avec plus de douceurs exigeant moins de choses aussi. Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement. Plus de Sénateurs hochèrent leur assentiment que pour le discours de Megatron. Il se tourna vers son ami, quêtant son soutient, mais il ne trouva qu'un visage haineux qui le défiait du regard.

-Tout va bien Megatron ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui pendant que les Sénateurs parlaient entre eux.

-Comment...comment as-tu pu me trahir Orion ?! Tu étais mon ami !

-Mais...Megatron, j'ai fais ça pour sauver la situation.

-Ferme là ! Tu es comme eux, l'un de ses bots blindés qui ne pensent qu'à leur Spark !

-Non...Je...

Il secoua sa tête.

-Et dire que je croyais que tu était comme un frère pour moi Orion, tu n'es qu'un traître !

Puis il s'en alla, bousculant au passage le héraut. Orion sentit son Spark se serrer, qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Les conversations se turent autour de lui puis un Sénateur se racla la gorge.

-Orion Pax, nous avons longuement réfléchis à vos propositions et nous les accept...

Il fut coupé par le bruit d'une détonation puis l'air fut remplit d'une fumée épaisse grise et de cris. Orion regarda à droite et à gauche, se relevant de sa chute, aidé d'un soldat de la garde d'élite. Ses conduits auditifs sifflèrent toujours quand il fut debout. Des bots couraient dans tous les sens et d'autres soldats aidaient des blessés. Mais sur un mur du Sénat, un étrange symbole y était peint :

Il regarda dans l'assistance et il ne vit aucune trace du bot violet, Shockwave, qui avait été aussi son ami.

* * *

Ce fut avec peine et le Spark lourd qu'il entra dans la chambre de Terra. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, des larmes aux bords de ses optiques.

-Terra ?

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, un datapad devant elle.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Orion ? Tu en fais une tête !

Il lui prit son datapad des mains et le posa sur sa table de nuit.

-Il faut qu'on parle Terra.

-De quoi ?

Elle s'assit et regarda son frère.

-Ecoutes c'est à propos de Megatron...Comment te dire ça ? Il a...il a fait exploser le Sénat.

-Quoi ?!

Elle resta abasourdit.

-C'est une blague que tu me fais Orion c'est ça ?

Il secoua négativement sa tête.

-Non...Il l'a fait ou du moins il l'a commandité.

La Prime resta pétrifié sur place.

-Et où est-il ?

-Il est partit mais je crois savoir où il est...On rapporte qu'à Kaon des explosions ont détruits des bâtiments officiels. Je suis désolé Terra, je savais que vous êtiez proche tous les deux...

Elle éclata en sanglot, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, lui frottant son dos.

-Ne pleures plus Terra, je suis là. Chhhuuutt...

-Tu ne comprends pas Orion ! cria-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par les sanglots.

-Dis le moi Terra. Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?

Elle renifla pendant un moment, tâchant de contrôler ses sanglots.

-Je...je suis enceinte de Megatron.

Puis se fut à son tour de se retrouver figé.

* * *

Bon, bon, je comprends que certains d'entre vous veulent me tuer (pitié X) ! Je suis une innocente petite fille...) et c'est tout à fait compréhensible mais voilà...c'est comme ça ! *rire machiavélique* Ok, ok je me calme, je ne vais pas embêter plus longtemps vos petits coeurs brisés de simples mortels X)

Si non, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic, les points négatifs et les points positifs :) !


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici le chapitre 7, bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

-Donc là vous voyez, c'est son pied droit...ou gauche. Un des deux en tout cas.

Il leur adressa un sourire gêné. Il reçut un retour des sourires joyeux qui lui réchauffèrent le Spark.

-C'est un très gros bébé, en tout cas. reprit-il en continuant de passer le scanner sur la chambre saprkienne fermée de la fembot bleu marine.

-Tu avais presque la même taille quand tu étais dans la chambre de ta maman au même stade. fit le bot géant gris et rouge.

Il était assit sur une chaise en métal, juste à côté de la table médicale où reposait sa fille, souriante, les mains sur le haut de son ventre. Ils regardaient tous les deux les images de la radios qui s'affichait sur un écran en hauteur. Il prit l'une des mains de sa fille dans la sienne et la serra doucement, en la caressant du bout de son pouce.

-Il devrait arriver dans une semaine normalement si tous va bien, poursuivit le médecin en reposant sur un socle le scanner, mais il va falloir du repos et éviter de faire trop d'effort. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en continuant de sourire. Elle posa une main sur l'emplacement de son spark et le caressa distraitement.

-J'ai fais une petite liste de noms, Terra, pour le bébé...

Orion Pax s'approcha d'elle en s'asseyant sur une autre chaise métallique, de l'autre côté de la table médicale. Il lui adressa un sourire et déposa dans sa main libre un datapad.

-Donc je n'ai pas trop compris cette histoire de lettre en fonction de...enfin bref, j'ai fais une liste des prénoms pour l'étincelant avec la lettre S.

Elle alluma le datapad et scruta les différents noms qui s'y affichaient.

-J'aime bien celui là, Stormship...

Elle posa a nouveau une main sur sa poitrine.

-Tu veux le toucher Orion ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire calme, chose qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il hocha la tête et déposa délicatement sa main sur l'emplacement du spark de sa petite soeur. Il sentit sous son membre quelque chose bouger.

-Oh ! Terra ! Je l'ai senti ! Il a bougé ! s'exclama-t-il tout excité.

Sentinel posa sa main à son tour au même endroit.

-Il a raison, il bouge. Tu le sens ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que je le sens ! Et assez douloureusement même !

Ils enlevèrent en même temps leurs mains en adressant un regard inquiet à la Prime. Elle souffla puis pouffa à la vue de leur expression.

-C'est normal, il m'a donné un petit coup de pied. Ce n'est rien de grave.

-Tu sais, tu le dis si ça ne va pas bien.

-Papa ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir si le bébé va arriver ou non !

-Oui oui je sais ma chérie, ne t'énerves pas, d'accord ?

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras en lui frottant son dos. Elle se laissa faire en fermant ses optiques.

-Je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu...Tu veux bien me raccompagner papa ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

Il la relâcha et l'aida à descendre de la table en douceur. Elle passa son bras autour de celui de son père, et tous les deux, ils sortirent du petit bloc médical, laissant les deux bots derrière eux. Orion regarda son ami en lui souriant.

-Je suis vraiment pressé de voir à quoi va ressembler ce petit étincelant !

-Ou se sera peut être une petite étincelante. lui répondit son ami.

Orion haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne sais pas si c'est une fembot ou un bot, c'est ça ?

Son ami rougit en prenant un air gêné.

-Bah euh tu sais Orion, je n'ai pas finis mes études de médecines et le côté étincelants et tous ça, c'est pas mon domaine.

Il passa une main sur le sommet de son crâne, rouge et blanc.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, en tout cas Terra n'arrête pas de me répéter que ce sera un garçon !

-Ah bon ?

-Il parait que c'est une histoire de bougeotte et de port de la chambre sparkienne...enfin je n'ai pas tous compris mais je n'ai pas cherché des explications plus emples, elle est assez irritable en ce moment.

-Tu sais j'ai un conseil à te donner. Tu devrais la chouchouter au lieu d'essayer de la forcer à se rendre heureuse.

-Je ne comprends pas...

Le jeune médecin soupira.

-Orion, ce qu'elle a besoin en ce moment c'est quelqu'un qui la soutienne, qui la câline et qui la console. Pas quelqu'un qui la traîne par les pieds vers demain. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui...plus ou moins. Mais j'ai l'impression de prendre sa place.

-Orion.

-Je sais je sais, j'arrête d'y penser. Il est parti et il l'a laissé tomber...

-Techniquement ce n'est plus sa place Orion.

Il adressa un regard pleins de sous-entendus à l'archiviste qui s'empourpra.

-Non je peux quand même pas profiter de la situation. Ce n'est pas juste pour Terra, Ratchet !

Le bot leva les mains au ciel.

-Ok, ok alors tâches de bien t'occuper d'elle d'accord ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quand au petit...

-Tu crois à tous ce blabla de "charlatan" comme tu dis ?

-Non, et tu sais très bien que j'ai un esprit très scientifique Orion, mais le bébé est de taille anormal pour son âge.

Orion hocha la tête en comprenant.

-D'accord, je vais veiller sur Terra comme si j'étais son ombre !

-Et pas de bisous en cachette !

-Ratchet !

Orion prit un air choqué avant d'éclater de rire devant les optiques levées de son ami.

-Oh non du All-spark...

* * *

Son père la guida entre les fauteuils du salon, en faisant bien attention à ne pas aller trop vite. De temps en temps il lui jetait un sourire de "papy gaga" comme aimait le dire sa fille. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit après qu'elle se fut étirée. Il s'assit à côté d'elle puis il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire en fermant ses optiques et en poussant un soupir sonore.

-Tu as mal ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à s'allonger.

-Un peu...

Au moins, elle ne le niait pas. Têtue comme elle l'était, elle pouvait très bien lui cacher sa douleur facilement. Il remonta la couverture épaisse et duveteuse jusqu'au menton de sa fille puis il se mit à lui masser les pieds.

-Tu sais quoi papa ?

-Non ma chérie.

-Tu devrais te reconvertir en masseur de pieds pour Prime.

Il éclata de rire en continuant son massage.

-Tu adorais que je te fasse ça quand tu étais toute petite.

-Tu le feras pour lui ?

Il leva des optiques remplies d'amour vers elle.

-Bien sûr ma chérie, c'est mon petit fils tout de même !

Il cessa de lui masser ses pieds pour venir poser une main sur l'emplacement de son spark.

-Il sera aussi beau que sa maman et aussi intelligent qu'elle.

Elle lui sourit en se blottissant contre lui.

-Il aura les mêmes yeux que toi.

-Ah bon ?

-Moui, tu verras il sera le plus beau de tous les petits étincelants. Et puis ce sera un petit mech très bien éduqué !

Sentinel se racla la gorge.

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai papa !

-Une chose de sûr, on va se faire du métal rouillé.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Oh et bien parce que j'ai connu une petite bot qui aimait s'enfuir, dès que sa nourrice avait le dos tourné, et explorer son environnement...

-Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu peux bien parler !

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Terra s'arrêta rapidement en serrant ses dents.

-Tout va bien ma chérie ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste notre petit monstre qui bouge un peu.

Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé.

-Je crois qu'il a sommeil...

Elle se rallongea en se détendant, étirant au passage tous ses membres.

-...Et moi aussi une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal.

Elle ferma ses optiques, et sentant que son père n'était toujours pas parti elle lui tapota sa cuisse.

-Orion veille sur moi ce soir, va te coucher, ça fait deux nuits que tu n'as pas rechargé.

-D'accord.

Il se leva et, sans bruits, il quitta les appartements temporaires de sa fille, saluant d'un rapide coup de tête Orion qu'il croisa à sa sortie.

* * *

Quand il entra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, il se demanda s'il ne c'était pas moqué de lui et qu'il l'avait laissé tomber.

 _Il ne le ferait pas, après tous ce que j'ai fais ?_

Il balaya du regard la pièce où il se trouvait, une salle spacieuse circulaire qui d'habitude était éclairé, certes pas par une lumière puissante, mais une lumière tamisée qui laissait discerner les formes différentes dans la pièce. Il cligna des optiques, cherchant à les habituer à la noirceur mais en vain. Puis deux petits cercles jaunes apparurent devant lui. Ses optiques se réglèrent sur elles, puis il s'agenouilla, un genou posé au sol et les optiques baissées. Il ne les releva que quand une main lui frôla le sommet de son crâne. Les deux petits cercles jaunes le regardaient encore.

-Maître, notre plan a réussi...dit-il d'une voix quelque peu brisée.

-J'ai bien l'impression que tu n'es pas totalement satisfait, mon disciple. Je me trompe ?

Il baissa ses optiques en se mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le plan n'avait pas tout à fait réussi...ou peut être de la sienne.

-Je...Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire venir maître.

-Ah...

Il eut l'impression qu'il devait absolument se justifier.

-Il était là avec elle ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Il...Il...

Il cracha ses derniers mots en sentant sa colère exploser. Une main sur son épaule le calma et il releva ses optiques rouges vers celles jaunes de son maître.

-Nous trouverons un autre moyen pour qu'elle soit à nos côtés et auprès de toi...

Son Spark se mit à battre plus vite. Il avait hâte de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de ne plus jamais la quitter.

* * *

Quand Orion entra dans la chambre, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il s'approcha de Terra, endormit, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée. Il se posa à côté d'elle, passant une main le long de la joue de la Prime. Il laissa un sourire s'exprimer sur son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse quand elle ouvrit ses optiques bleus. Il retira vivement sa main mais voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il se pencha vers elle.

-Est-ce que ça va Terra ? demanda-t-il avec une mine inquiète.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, en essayant de détendre ses épaules, mais elle se plia en deux en gémissant. L'archiviste sentit la panique enfler en lui. Cette douleur ne pouvait provenir que du sparkling. Mais il devait seulement arriver dans une semaine. Il tenta d'aider Terra à se lever mais elle se plia de nouveau sous la douleur.

-Je vais chercher Ratchet, ok ?

Il se leva et partit en courant. Il faillit percuter plus d'une fois les murs, cette nuit là, mais son esprit logique était bâillonné par un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant, la peur.

 _Et si j'arrivais trop tard ? Si Terra n'arrive pas à commencer le travail toute seule ?_

Trop de si trottait dans sa tête et il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il percuta Ratchet, envoyant son ami au sol.

-Orion ! Regarde où tu vas voyons...

-Dépêches-toi Ratchet, le sparkling arrive !

Il l'aida à se relever puis il continua son chemin à la recherche de Sentinel.

* * *

-Doucement Terra, c'est bien.

Elle gémit de douleur en serrant dans chacune de ses mains la main de son père et de son grand frère. Cela devait bien faire une bonne demi-heure qu'elle était en plein travail mais l'étincellant n'était toujours pas sorti. Ratchet revint, essoufflé, tenant tout son matériel pour pratiquer une césarienne.

-C'est bon, j'ai tout.

Il commença à s'atteler à tout installer quand le bébé décida enfin à sortir. Il sortit tout doucement, aidé par Ratchet et Orion, devenu en quelques secondes tout pâle quand il avait vu le sang, qui était venu aider son ami pendant que Sentinel rassuré sa fille en lui caressant son front et en lui parlant. Un cri de réjouissance de la part du médecin annonça que le petit était enfin sortit. Terra put enfin souffler. Elle se détendit légèrement, épuisée et couverte de sueur. Ratchet vint posé délicatement l'étincelant sur la poitrine de la fembot, tout près de son spark, encore couvert de sang bleu. Il bougea légèrement, se positionnant plus confortablement sur sa mère qui l'entoura de ses bras, en rayonnant de bonheur. Elle sentit quelque chose de nouveau circuler dans son spark et elle sut qu'il s'agissait du lien qu'elle partageait avec son fils. Elle caressa du bout de ses doigts la tête du petit gris. Sentinel se leva, prenant délicatement son petit fils dans ses mains.

-Je vais aller le laver, précisa-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de sa fille.

Il conduisit le petit bot près d'un meuble où une cuve remplit d'huile tiède reposait. Il y déposa délicatement le bébé dedans, le lavant avec des petits gestes doux. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire, sûrement trop fatigué. Il allait reposer le bébé dans les bras de sa mère quand celle-ci se plia à nouveau en deux. Ratchet accouru aussitôt au près d'elle.

-Terra ça vas ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Il...y...en...a...un...autre. parvint-elle à gémir entre ses dents.

Ratchet alla directement prendre son matériel chirurgical.

-On va devoir pratiquer la césarienne.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Orion.

Le médecin leva ses optiques sur son ami mais, en jugeant son visage pâle, il sut qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

-Je vais l'aider. dit Sentinel en déposant le bébé dans les bras d'Orion.

Ce dernier se retint de lâcher un soupire de soulagement en allant se placer au chevet de Terra pour la rassurer. Les optiques bleues de la fembot devinrent plus pâles quand Ratchet lui administra une dose de tranquillisant. Elle cligna vaguement des optiques en prenant un air hagard.

* * *

-Voilà le deuxième.

Le médecin déposa dans les bras de la mère le tout petit étincelant qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le bébé encore couvert de sang se cala contre sa mère qui lui caressa son front en sentant une seconde fois, un nouveau lien parcourir son Spark.

-Orion, tu veux le laver ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant au bot qui avait reprit des couleurs.

Il hocha la tête en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. Il le conduisit à la cuve utilisé plutôt par Sentinel et dont l'huile avait été changée. Le Prime reposa dans les bras de sa fille le premier étincelant, de grande taille pour son âge. Terra le câlina en souriant, remarquant plusieurs similitudes avec son père, notamment sa mâchoire carré et ses épaules musclées.

-Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? lui demanda Ratchet.

-Stormship pour le plus grand... répondit-elle en berçant son fils.

Ratchet nota son nom sur un datapad.

-Ils seront au moins bien là où ils seront ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant des optiques brillantes de larmes.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas, ils seront bien traités là où ils seront. Et ils garderont leurs noms aussi.

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller. Sentinel alla rejoindre Orion après qu'il ait eu assisté à l'échange entre sa fille et le médecin. L'archiviste était en train de laver doucement le bébé qui bougeait légèrement entre ses mains. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur et un sourire le barrait complètement. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela, cet attachement pour ce petit être. Il était adorable et si petit. Sentinel vint lui prêter main forte en nettoyant d'une main le front du petit.

-Il est vraiment tout petit...

-Oui.

-Je trouve qu'il ne lui ressemble presque pas, peut être les épaules, mais le reste non. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Orion ?

-Hum...c'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble peu, mais il n'a que les optiques de Terra.

-Oui, ce sera mieux pour le cacher, personne ne le soupçonnerait d'être son fils.

-Et pour le dernier, Terra ? demanda le médecin à la Prime.

Les deux bots qui lavaient le petit regardèrent sa mère.

-Bumblebee...

Orion regarda du coin de l'optique le Prime. Il avait l'impression que Sentinel était plutôt heureux de les envoyer loin de Terra, mais ce n'était peut être qu'une impression. Ils l'avaient décidé ensemble, tous les quatre, de ce qu'ils allaient faire des petits. Ils les enverraient loin de leur père en sécurité mais aussi loin de leur mère par la même occasion. Cette dernière avait accepté à contre spark ce choix là mais qui était pourtant évident. Si personne ne savait qu'ils existaient à part eux quatre, personne ne leur ferait de mal. Sentinel sortit l'étincelant propre de la bassine, le séchant au passage avec une serviette avant de le déposer dans les bras de sa mère, près de son jumeau. La différence entre les deux était flagrante. Le premier, Stormship, était beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus costaud que son frère qui faisait à moitié sa taille. Ratchet leur expliqua que c'était à cause de la taille de Stormship que les étincelants étaient arrivés plus tôt, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour qu'ils puissent se développer encore, d'où la petite taille du second, et leur sortie prématurée. Ils laissèrent la nuit à Terra pour profiter de ses petits avant que le lendemain, ils ne les emmènent loin d'elle. Elle les couvrit de baisers et ne put se retenir de verser quelques larmes quand elle regarda Orion et Ratchet les emmener loin d'elle.

* * *

Il se réveilla, troublé dans son sommeil. Il sentait que quelque chose, de loin, tiraillé sur son Spark. Il ferma les optiques avant de les réouvrir, sentant toujours ce tiraillement. Il s'assit au bord du lit, ses pieds touchant le sol. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué avant de masser ses tempes. Le tiraillement se fit plus insistant avant de disparaître subitement, mais avant que le lien ne disparaisse, des sentiments affluèrent en lui subitement. De la douleur, de la joie, mais aussi de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour.

 _Se pourrait-il que ?_

Il n'osait trop rêver. Il se leva, gagna la baie vitrée qui offrait une magnifique vue dégagée de Kaon, et posa l'une de ses mains sur la surface refroidie par la nuit. Il posa sa tête contre en soupirant. Il regarda le paysage nocturne de la ville endormit éclairée par des lumières qui diffusaient une lueur orangée en sentant une volonté nouvelle naître dans son Spark. Alors si cela était bien réelle...

 _Je la retrouverais, elle et mon fils..._

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)

Et oui qui pourrait se douter que Bee pourrait être son fils ? pour Stormship c'est une tout autre affaire...(Stormship est l'OC d'un ami)


	9. Chapter 9

**Je vais vous avouer sans détour que ce chapitre a prit beaucoup de temps à être écrit mais c'est mon plus gros (et ouais ! plus de 8600 mots, s'il vous plait !). En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il est riche en révélations, enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Elle adressa un dernier sourire au bot gris qui le lui rendit.

-Encore une fois, sois très prudent Jazz.

-Ne t'en fais pas Terra, tout se passera bien. lui répondit-il avec son sourire qui lui donnait un air taquin.

Elle soupira, fermant ses optiques avant de les réouvrir.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Jazz.

-Je le sais. Mais tu t'fais trop de sang d'huile pour moi ! Jazz gère tous !

Elle leva les optiques au ciel.

-Et bien Jazz devrait se calmer et se dépêcher à monter dans le vaisseau avant qu'on décolle sans lui ! lança un bot rouge et gris.

Il tenait dans une main un chiffon huileux et indiquait de l'autre un vaisseau prêt à décoller. Jazz hocha la tête puis il salua de la tête la Prime avant de se retourner. Alors qu'il commençait à courir vers le vaisseau, elle le retint.

-Une seconde, jeune bot !

Il tourna des optiques bleus interrogatives vers elle.

-Et mon câlin ?

Il la rejoignit et elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle.

-Reviens en un seul morceau, d'accord ?

-Oui "maman".

Il sourit et déguerpit quand il se reçut une tape sur la tête de la part de la Prime. Le bot gris et rouge regarda Jazz filer vers un groupe de bots qui attendait devant le vaisseau en émettant un "Tsssss".

-N'vous inquiétez pas chef, on vous le ramènera en un seul morceau. lui dit-il en posant son chiffon sur une des caisses qui jonchées le hangar immense.

-Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, je sais que vous reviendrez tous en un seul morceau. Il y a intérêt parce que, croyez moi, je viendrais moi même vous ramenez d'entre les morts pour vous y réexpédiez après un sermon digne de se nom !

Elle le menaça en levant son doigt.

-J'vous crois m'dame.

Il la salua d'un bref hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers le vaisseau qui avait ouvert ses portes, laissant les soldats y monter. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin, elle se permit de pousser un profond soupir.

 _Au contraire, je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour vous tous._

Elle se dirigea vers deux soldats qui discutaient entre eux.

-Au rapport Forteresse. dit-elle au plus grand soldat, un bot rouge, blanc et bleu.

Ils saluèrent tous les deux d'un hochement de tête la Prime et la suivirent vers un couloir où beaucoup de bots circulaient. Forteresse lui tendit un datapad qu'elle examina tout en marchant.

-Nous avons subis peu de perte aujourd'hui, madame. Nous avons perdu un tiers des troupes qui étaient en stationnement à Fort Scyk mais nos troupes ont réussi à repousser les Decepticons.

Elle hocha la tête.

 _Mais cela fait toujours un tiers de trop..._

-Bien. Quand est-il de Tyger Pax ?

-Cela fait seulement moins d'une heure que nous avons eu le rapport est tous semble calme là bas.

-Bien.

-Cela est étrange tout de même.

-Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec vous, mais nous en discuterons avec le conseil. Où en sont nos stocks de soins médicaux ?

-Nous avons été ravitaillés et de nouveaux produits sont en cours de fabrication.

-Excellent.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, faisant face aux deux bots.

-Forteresse, je veux un rapport complet sur Tyger Pax et les environs dès demain matin, cela est possible ?

-Tout à fait madame. Vous l'aurez demain matin.

Il la salua avant de partir dans le couloir, se mêler à la foule.

-Springer, vas-tu me suivre encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle au second bot qui était resté.

-Mon devoir est de vous protéger, votre Grâce.

-Ahhh...Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas besoin de protection mais je suppose que tu ne vas pas me lâcher pour autant. Bon, suis moi. Nous avons une session du conseil à rejoindre avant que nous ne soyons en retard.

* * *

-Veuillez-nous excusez.

Elle entra dans la pièce, suivit de Springer qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'une longue table ovale où un nombre important de bots étaient réunis. Ils stoppèrent leur conversation en la voyant entrer et le plus grand de tous se leva.

-Bonjour Terra, nous t'attendions.

Elle sourit au bot et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, en bout de table, là où elle pouvait voir tous le monde.

-Bonjour Ori...Optimus. Et bonjour à tous le monde.

Elle posa son datapad sur la table.

-Il y avait un monde fou dans les couloirs aujourd'hui ! Mais bon passons, nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes...

-Tout à fait, répondit un bot bleu clair avec un torse rouge, comme vous pouvez le voir sur la carte...

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et une carte de Cybertron apparut sur le mur situé juste derrière le bot.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons repris les terres tout autour de Tyger Pax et nos équipes d'éclaireurs sillonnent la Mer de Mithril à la recherche de factions de Decepticons encore en place. Mais la situation s'annonce stable là-bas.

-Je trouve cela bien trop facile pour ne pas penser qu'il s'agisse d'un piège. signala un bot presque entièrement blanc à part quelques touches de noir sur son armure.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit-elle, ils manigancent quelque chose. Les Decepticons ont toujours tenu ces positions-là et en plusieurs centaines d'années, c'est la première fois qu'ils perdent leur avantage dans cette zone-là.

-Où peut être que les Decepticons ont bien perdu cette fois-ci. avança un autre bot, rouge et blanc, Ratchet.

-Tu sais comme je t'aime bien Ratchet, mais je suis d'accord avec les autres, ils aiment trop la bagarre pour ne pas lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de leur territoire. lança un bot rouge, au torse et au bassin noirs, très musclé.

-Ironhide a raison, Ratchet, cela est trop bien facile. intervint Optimus, pendant que les autres hochèrent la tête.

-Il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un pour aller s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

-J'irais. lança la Prime tout en jetant un regard déterminé aux bots qui tenteraient sûrement de l'en empêcher.

Elle leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement quand ils commencèrent à protester.

-Peut importe ce que vous diriez, il faut que quelqu'un s'y rende. De plus vous pouvez vous passez de moi pendant quelques jours.

-Nous avons besoin de toi ici Terra, aux laboratoires et aussi sur le camp d'entraînement.

-Non Optimus. De plus tu dois rester ici pour finir ton apprentissage et vous êtes assez grands pour pouvoir tenir sans moi quelques jours. Il nous faut quelqu'un de compétent sur le terrain et qui redonnera du courage à nos troupes.

-Ce n'est pas faut. répondit Prowl, bras croisés. Même si je n'approuve pas.

Optimus lui lança un regard inquiet. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du bot rouge et bleu.

-Je serais prudente, Optimus et puis si notre ami Ratchet a raison, alors il n'y a rien à craindre !

-Essayez de vous mettre entre elle et son objectif, c'est comme se mettre entre Ironhide et une toute nouvelle arme. lança Prowl, faisant éclater de rire tous les bots présent autour de la table sauf le guerrier bicolore.

Il renifla dédaigneusement en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce avant qu'une voix ne signale que les recrues devaient aller sur le terrain d'entraînement. Ils se levèrent tous, discutant entre eux et quand ils eurent tous quittés la pièce, il ne restait plus que Terra et Optimus.

-C'est une idée totalement saugrenue Terra. commença-t-il.

-Ecoute Orion...euh, Optimus pardon, j'ai du mal encore avec ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Il faut bien que tu comprennes que maintenant je suis une grande fille. Et que donc je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

-Oui mais...

-Non ! Pas de mais, Optimus. Nous avons du travail tous les deux.

-Je sais. Mais tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas encore à les contacter.

-Je t'ai déjà expliquer que c'est eux qui te contacteront. Mais tu dois apprendre, avant tout, à fortifier ton mental, aller viens !

Elle prit par le bras son ami et l'entraîna dans les couloirs.

* * *

Les cibles bougeaient rapidement devant les optiques bleues du jeune bot. L'adolescent positionna plus correctement ses pieds sur le sol dur du terrain d'entraînement et, au signale de son entraîneur, il se mit à tirer sur les cibles qui bougeaient, faisant de son mieux pour pouvoir toutes les toucher.

-Terra, viens, nous devons y aller.

Optimus tira sur le bras de son amie qui, du haut du poste d'observation qui servait à garder une optique sur tous le terrain d'entraînement à l'aide d'une baie vitrée en panorama, regardait, ses optiques remplient d'amour, le jeune bot jaune et noir qui s'entraînait avec d'autres jeunes de son âge.

-Tu as vu comme il a grandit.

Il sourit et s'approcha de son amie, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Oui. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il rejoigne mon équipe une fois qu'il aura terminé son entraînement.

Elle plongea ses optiques dans les siennes, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, puis elle sauta dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna en posant sa tête contre celle de la Prime.

-Merci Optimus ! Merci !

Il la garda dans ses bras en souriant. Depuis que la Matrice l'avait choisi, il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec elle et ils s'étaient beaucoup plus rapprochés qu'au paravent. Elle se décolla de lui, toujours souriante.

-Attends juste deux secondes, je le regarde une dernière fois et on y va.

Elle s'approcha de la vitre et regarda le bot discuter avec des amis à lui. Elle soupira en se retournant, rejoignant son ami et ils gagnèrent le couloir où Springer les attendait.

* * *

-Mon seigneur, la communication est prête. signala le bot bleu foncé et gris clair à la visière rouge qui se pencha vers une table basse en verre, entourée de sofas, où il y déposa un petit objet circulaire.

-Merci, Soundwave. Tu peux me laisser.

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla, laissant seul son maître dans ses appartements. Assit sur son sofa, Megatron étendit ses jambes devant lui avant de s'emparer de l'objet. Il appuya sur un bouton au centre de l'objet et l'hologramme d'un bot entièrement noir, à l'exception de ses optiques bleues qui lui rappelait trop quelqu'un, apparut. Il adressa un sourire à l'hologramme qui leva sa tête vers lui, lui rendant son sourire.

-La ligne est sécurisée, nous pouvons parler librement Storm.

Le bot hocha la tête et s'assit sur un objet que l'hologramme ne montrait pas, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il s'asseyait dans le vide.

-J'ai essayé de te contacter il y a une semaine, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai été pris au dépourvus. Je ne savais pas qu'on m'avait organisé une fête pour mon retour de mission...

-Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis juste un peu inquiété pour toi, mon grand.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer à la maison ?

Il en venait à cette question. Encore une fois. Presque à chaque fois qu'il le contactait l'adolescent lui demandait la même chose.

-Bientôt mon fils, bientôt, dès que ta mère sera à mes côtés, tu nous rejoindras et nous serons enfin réunis.

-Cela va peut être t'intéresser, père, mais j'ai entendu dire que maman va aller à Tyger Pax pour évaluer la situation.

Un sourire éclaira les traits de son père.

-Mais cela est parfait, mon petit espion. Peut être que le moment de me rejoindre est bientôt venu...

* * *

-Tyger Pax, atterrissage prévu dans quelques minutes. Veuillez regagner vos sièges et attacher vos ceintures de sécurités. signala la voix d'un des deux conducteurs du petit vaisseau qui amenait Terra et son équipe à Tyger Pax.

Le vaisseau se posa en douceur sur une plateforme prévue à cet effet et des bots se dirigèrent en courant vers le vaisseau. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant la Prime descendre avec son équipe. Le vent frais de la nuit vint les accueillir avant qu'il ne se transforme en bourrasques violentes qui les poussaient vers le vaisseau, comme si elles ne voulaient pas d'eux ici.

-Votre Grâce ! cria un des bots qui étaient venu les accueillir, pour se faire entendre par dessus le vent. Suivez nous !

Il conduisit la petite troupe vers un gigantesque bâtiment, anciennement le plus grand bâtiment officiel de la ville. Maintenant, il servait de QG à l'armée Autobots. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment gris d'autres bots vinrent les accueillir et les amenés, passant par des couloirs où des bots couraient partout, certains portant des bots blessés et d'autres de l'équipement militaire voir médicale. Ils esquivèrent un groupe de bot passant avec des boîtes remplient de poches de sang.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda la Prime pendant que le bot qui était venu les amener dans la bâtisse ouvrait une porte pour elle.

-Cela fait à peine quelques heures que les Decepticons nous ont attaqué, heureusement pour le moment ils sont loin de la ville mais déjà des blessés nous arrivent par centaines.

Elle hocha la tête en comprenant l'urgence.

-Où se trouve votre commandant ?

-Là bas !

De sa main droite il indiqua un bot gris métallique et rouge avec une barbe. Il observait attentivement une carte en relief des lieux autour de la ville.

-Papa !

Le bot se retourna vers la Prime et lui sourit.

-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu Terra, lui dit-il quand elle le rejoignit, mais on m'a prévenu que le commandant de Tyger Pax a été atteint d'une sorte de maladie. Je me suis dépêchez de venir au plutôt ici.

Elle se pencha vers la carte.

-Comment se déroule l'attaque ?

-Ils ont attaqué sur deux fronts différents. A l'Est à la Mer de Mithril et au Nord vers Crystal City, mais, faits étranges, ils ne se dirigent pas vers cette ville mais vers Tyger.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas logique. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche dans la Mer de Mithril ? Il n'y a rien de spécial ne serait-ce que quelques avants postes de chez nous mais aussi non rien. A moins qu'ils aient découvert quelque chose de spécial...

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose à part établir un une ligne de protection entre Tyger Pax et la moitié de la Mer de Mithril afin d'assurer notre défense.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Sentinel salua les soldats qui étaient avec lui autour de la carte puis il entraîna sa fille dans les couloirs, suivit par deux soldats de la garde d'élite qui veillaient sur lui et de Springer qui veillait sur Terra comme s'il était son ombre. Il l'amena dans un autre couloir, totalement désert, qui finissait en cul-de-sac sur une porte immense.

-Cela ne te dérange pas que nous partagions les mêmes appartements, ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un simple mot de passe.

-Non, bien sûr que non papa.

Il fit signe aux trois Autobots qui les suivaient de s'arrêter là. Springer leva un sourcil et sa chef lui ordonna, d'un simple geste, d'aller rejoindre les autres membres de son équipe. Il les salua avant de partir pendant que les deux gardes du Prime se mettaient en faction devant la porte. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans un petit salon, il se retourna et serra bien fort dans ses bras sa fille qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu m'as manqué ma petite princesse.

-Je sais papa, toi aussi.

Elle sourit en fermant ses optiques un instant, avant de les réouvrir.

-Mais il semblerait que nous soyons arrivés au bon moment.

Il hocha la tête en la relâchant.

-Tout à fait. Et je suppose que tu vas vouloir aller te battre ?

-Bien sûr. Tu me connais, je ne laisserais pas nos bots mourirent inutilement.

Il lui tendit un gobelet d'energon qu'elle prit et bu.

-Et quand vas-tu partir ?

-Demain matin. Au plutôt. Nous devons stopper rapidement cette attaque.

-Tu as un plan ?

Elle hocha la tête en finissant son gobelet.

-Nous allons attaquer leurs deux postes de communications et de commandements.

-Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ?

-Avec une attaque éclaire des deux côtés. Il nous faut deux petites équipes. Je me chargerais du Nord, l'attaque qui me semble la plus louche, avec mon équipe. Pendant ce temps, tu en formeras une seconde pour l'Est.

-D'accord, je vois, cela pourrait marcher. Tu ne pense pas que ce soit un piège ?

-De quoi ?

-Cette attaque, au Nord.

Elle croisa ses jambes, ramena ses mains devant son visage, qu'elle joignit en faisant toucher chaque doigts, et un sourire conquérant s'afficha sur son visage.

-Justement papa, c'est pour cela que j'y vais.

* * *

-J'en vois quatre, non attendez, cinq en faite.

Couché à plat ventre sur un rocher, Springer regardait à travers une paire de jumelles des vaisseaux se poser sur une piste d'atterrissage improvisée.

-Decepticons chef.

Il descendit de son perchoir, retombant à côté des trois bots et de la fembot qui étaient avec lui.

-Est-ce qu'on les attaque ? Est-ce qu'on les attaque ? On doit se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres plus au Nord ! On doit...

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du petit bot bleu taillé pour la vitesse et lui adressa un sourire.

-Calme toi Blurr, nous allons bientôt passer à l'attaque. lui dit-elle en enlevant sa main de l'épaule du bot qui hocha sa tête frénétiquement.

Elle fit signe aux bots de se mettre en formation. Ils se dispersèrent et avancèrent, se cachant derrière des rochers, légion dans la Mer de Mithril, vers la piste improvisée. A un autre signal, Springer lança des grenades sur la piste, créant un mouvement de panique chez l'ennemi. Blurr, rapide comme l'éclair, fonça pauser des charges sur le hangar qui servait de poste aux Decepticons. Il fila avant même que les Decepticons, qui se remettaient de leur attaque, ne comprennent ce qui se passait. Le hangar explosa, projetant des débris sur les vaisseaux aux alentours et les faisant exploser ou brûler. Le reste de l'unité Autobot passa à l'attaque, réduisant en charpie les Decepticons qui restaient. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul Decepticon, blessé et tenu en joue par Springer.

-On fait quoi de lui, chef ? demanda le soldat vert en la regardant alors qu'elle les rejoignait, suivit d'un bot plus petit, rouge et blanc qui tenait en main une trousse de soin.

-Personne n'est blessé ? demanda-t-il avec une mine inquiète en regardant ses amis.

Ils hochèrent négativement la tête.

-Y a que lui. indiqua le dernier bot qui composait l'équipe de Terra, un bot entièrement rouge du nom de Cliffjumper.

-Chef ? redemanda Springer.

-Il reste un vaisseau, prend le, et va prévenir Megatron, que Terra Prime arrive, et qu'il devrait bien se tenir. lança la Prime, regardant de haut le Decepticon qui déguerpit en vitesse.

* * *

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit déjà presque ici ?!

Le bot gris, à la tête noire et au torse où était enchâssé le cockpit de son mode avion rouge, frappa la table du poing, faisant trembler un instant la carte holographique représentant les territoires Autobots et Decepticons. Le bot qui était venu annoncé la nouvelle retint ses tremblements.

-Je...je l'ai vu de mes propres optiques, commandant Starscream.

Le commandant se tourna vers le bot, rageur, et lança un missile qui fondit sur le bot et lui explosa sa chambre sparkienne. Le corps tomba au sol sans vie pendant que le commandant reprenait place autour de la carte.

-Elle ne devait pas arriver jusqu'ici avant un moment. grommela le seeker en regardant attentivement la carte.

-Cela arrangera notre seigneur.

Le seeker se retourna en voyant arriver Soundwave, son félidé, Ravage, sur les talons. Le bot le rejoignit, se penchant à son tour au dessus de la carte.

-Cela ne marchera jamais.

-Peut être, peut être pas. lui répondit le maître des communications.

Starscream leva les optiques au ciel en grognant.

-Même si cela ne marche pas, nous aurons toujours notre deuxième solution...

-Quelle deuxième solution ?!

Le seeker jeta un regard furieux de n'être pas au courant de cette "deuxième solution". Soundwave lui lança d'un ton narquois :

-Ohhh...je croyais que tu étais au courant Starscream.

Il grogna en serrant ses poings. Megatron ne l'avait pas mit dans la confidence et il trouvait injuste que seul Soundwave le soit.

-Et bien, sache que tu n'as rien à craindre Starscream, tous se passera comme nous le souhaitons.

Sur ce, il salua Starscream et s'en alla, Ravage sur les talons, laissant un Seeker perplexe derrière lui.

* * *

-Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! On est enfin arrivé ! On est arrivééé !

Blurr sautillait joyeusement autour du petit groupe, faisant échapper un léger rire à Terra. Springer sourit à la vue de sa chef, riant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne riait presque plus.

-Et bah Spring, on dirait que la maladie de Blurr est contagieuse. lança Cliffjumper en rigolant au soldat vert qui leva les yeux au ciel en grognant.

-Tu sais, Blurr n'est pas malade, c'est son comportement normal. ajouta First Aid en regardant le petit bot bleu sautillait partout comme un possédé.

-Mais au moins il a raison de se réjouir, poursuivit Springer, on va pouvoir souffler au moins un jour...

-Et prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Dans un vrai lit ! Un vrai lit... soupira le rouge.

La bot bleu jeta un regard en arrière vers les trois soldats qui papotaient en avançant. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune mech qui sautillait devant quand elle décela un reflet à quelques mètres du bot bleu. Sans un mot, elle bondit sur le mech, l'aplatissant au sol alors que les trois autres se jetaient eux aussi au sol. Une énorme explosion souleva un nuage de poussière tout autour d'eux.

-Mais attendez, c'est pas nos alliés qui nous bombardent ?! cria Cliffjumper par dessus le bruit de l'explosion.

Un autre objet reflétant la lumière du soleil alla s'écraser une bonne centaine de mètre plus loin.

-Non, il y a des Decepticons ! répondit la Prime en relevant Blurr qui regardait, abasourdit, de tous les côtés.

Ils regardèrent sceptique leur chef.

-C'est quoi ça...? commença Blurr.

Un petit objet métallique roula au sol vers eux et, dans un déclic, il répandit une fumée grise masquant tous autour du petit groupe.

-Génial ! grogna Springer en se préparant à la moindre attaque.

Et il fut bien le premier à se retrouver au sol, écrasé par une masse difformée par le brouillard. Il se tortilla pendant que Blurr courait en cercle autour des autres afin d'être sûr que personne d'autre ne passerait. Mais il fut vite mit au tapis par une autre masse difforme. Cliffjumper changea ses poings en canons mais la Prime le retint en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ne tires pas, tu vas blesser les autres.

Il rechangea ses canons en poings. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas du bot rouge, fermant ses optiques et se tenant droite comme un i. Elle ouvrit ses optiques au moment où quelque chose passait à côté d'elle. Elle attrapa une partie de la chose, qui se trouvait être un bras, et souleva le bot possédant le membre, le soulevant dans les airs et le faisant retomber par terre puissamment, sans que cela ne lui coûta le moindre effort. Elle sortit une lame fine et tranchante du dessus de sa main libre, la posant au niveau du coup du bot. Elle sourit en voyant le bot aux optiques bleues la dévisager avec crainte. Elle soupira de soulagement en ordonnant à tous le monde d'arrêter alors que la fumée commençait à se dissiper. Elle aida le bot à se relever et quand elle vit qu'il était juste un peu plus grand qu'elle, de pas grand chose, elle le serra dans ses bras.

-Magnus ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

Il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, trop sonné encore. Springer se releva en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Blurr se mit à gigoter en tous sens, vexé que quelqu'un ai put l'attraper aussi facilement.

-Terra Pri...Chef ! On ne vous avez pas reconnu d'aussi loin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est qu'il n'y ait aucun blessé.

Ultra Magnus hocha la tête.

-Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, excusez vous et Mirage, ranges-moi ses canons ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix de stentor.

Le bot bleu et blanc du nom de Mirage adressa un sourire gêné à son supérieur en transformant ses canons en mains.

-Nous pensions que vous n'arriverez pas avant la nuit madame.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais du prévenir mais j'ai jugé plus prudent de ne pas utiliser les communications habituelles, les Decepticons auraient pu nous capter et nous écouter.

-Je comprends et vous avez agi sagement, madame. Si vous le permettez, nous allons vous conduire au QG.

* * *

-Vous êtes sûr votre Grâce ?

-Mais oui Magnus.

Elle vérifia une fois de plus que ses lames sortaient correctement de leur emplacement avant de faire signe au conducteur de leur vaisseau.

-Mais votre Grâce, c'est trop dangereux.

Elle soupira en levant les optiques au ciel.

-Magnus je suis assez grande pour pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule...

Elle ouvrit grand ses optiques en comprenant enfin.

-Mon père c'est ça...Magnus, il t'as demander de me dissuader d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...non.

Le bot se dandina sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

-Peu importe. J'y vais quand même.

-Alors soyez prudente, chef.

-Mag...

-Non vraiment chef, soyez prudente. On ne veut pas vous perdre.

Elle sourit au bot.

-C'est promit. Je reviendrai en un seul morceau avec ces quatre-là.

Les portes du vaisseau s'ouvrirent, laissant un vent frais s'engouffrer dans l'engin. Ils plissèrent tous les optiques, momentanément éblouis par les rayons du soleil qui se levait.

-Prêts messieurs ? demanda-t-elle à ses soldats qui se levaient.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

-Je vous attendraient au poste médicale d'accord ? leur dit First Aid en les saluant de la main pendant qu'ils se précipitaient vers la sortie.

Le vaisseau était encore à quelques mètres au dessus du sol. D'un geste de la main, elle fit signe à ses hommes de sauter. Ils s'exécutèrent, Cliffjumper et Blurr criant de joie alors qu'ils dégringolaient vers le sol. La Prime prit son élan, sautant dans le vide à son tour en se mettant en position allongée. Elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres dont Blurr qui s'amusait à faire des pirouettes dans les airs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette scène comique. Le peu de temps qu'ils restèrent dans les airs, en chute libre, lui permit de se détendre. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le vent venir caresser son visage, balayant les sons autour d'eux. C'est dans cette bulle de calme qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol. Elle ouvrit ses optiques que le bruit d'une explosion, en contre-bas, se fit entendre. Elle eut juste à sourire et toute son équipe se dispersa dans les airs, armes prêtes. Activant son masque de combat qui lui recouvrait le bas du visage, elle décrocha le manche de sa fidèle épée, qui s'imbriquait dans un emplacement spécifique placé dans sa hanche. Elle imagina juste l'épée dans sa forme complète et celle-ci obéit aussitôt, le fourreau s'agrandissant jusqu'à ce que la lame atteint la taille voulu. Sous eux, un vaste terrain transformé en champ de bataille s'étendait sur des kilomètres, et le bruit des combats rugissait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du sol.

-On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous, chef ! cria Cliffjumper en lui adressant un de ses sourires goguenards.

-Oui ! lui répondit-elle en retour en criant aussi.

-J'prends Blurr avec moi, au cas où...Imaginez si je me retrouve tous seul ! Faut bien que je parle avec quelqu'un !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Bien sûr. Mais soyez prudent, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème chef ! On le sera ! On le sera grave ! Hyper prudent ! Vraiment Hyper ! Et...

-Ouais ouais on a comprit Blurr ! cria Cliffjumper en donnant un coup d'épaule. De toute façon on a rien à craindre ! Et puis vous aussi chef, vous avez Springer...

Il lança un regard qui voulait en dire long au bot vert qui tourna la tête. Elle haussa un sourcil mais avant qu'elle ne le questionne, un nuage de fumée les sépara. Springer se rapprocha de la fembot et il dégaina la longue épée noire qu'il trimballait un peu partout avec lui. Ils changèrent en même temps de position, se mettant droit comme des i et la fumée les aspira.

* * *

Elle esquiva facilement la lame du Decepticon en face d'elle et elle fit danser la sienne autour d'elle. La lame trancha tous les membres ennemis autour d'elle.

-Derrière vous chef !

Elle tourna juste la tête pour voir la longue lame noire de Springer s'enfoncer dans la tête d'un Decepticon. Il se retrouva à ses côtés, lui souriant.

-Je croyais que vous aviez une paire d'optiques derrière la tête ? lui lança Springer en décapitant un second Decepticon qui s'approchait d'eux.

-C'est le cas !

Elle trancha en deux un ennemi qui fonçait sur eux, derrière Springer.

-Pas toujours. la taquina-t-il.

-Nous n'allons tout de même pas nous disputer pour le nombre de Decepticons que nous abattons !

-J'en suis à vingt-cinq.

Elle soupira en rigolant. Ils se frayaient, à coup de lame, un chemin dans les rangs ennemis, croisant de ci de là des Autobots occupaient à se battre et qui ne faisaient pas attention à eux.

-Vous ne nous avez pas expliqué ce que nous sommes venus faire ici chef.

-Je sais, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment de plan, juste une esquisse...

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Ne t'en fais pas Springer, je ne mettrais jamais votre vie en danger.

-Mais...est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que c'est sûrement un piège ?

-Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là !

* * *

Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon improvisé qu'il occupait. D'une part l'envie de se battre le démangeait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mi les pieds sur un champ de bataille, et d'autre part sa déesse devait arriver. Il se posa dans un vieux fauteuil un instant avant de se relever aussitôt et de continuer de tourner en rond.

-Vous devriez cesser ce petit manège, Megatron, et vous asseoir. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Il jeta un regard noir de ses optiques rouges à la fembot assise nonchalamment sur une table, un verre d'energon dans la main qu'elle dégustait.

-C'est seigneur Megatron...

-Oui, oui je sais. Mais je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. Je ne suis pas l'une de vos petits Decepticons, tout comme vous, je suis une disciple de notre maître.

-Je ne sais même pas comment tu l'es devenue.

Elle haussa les épaules en avalant une gorgée du breuvage bleu. Elle se leva de sa table et vint rejoindre le mech, debout devant un encadrement de fenêtre, qui partait du sol et monté jusqu'au plafond, vide verre, depuis longtemps détruit par la guerre. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du mech en passant juste derrière lui, le frôlant. Il fronça les sourcils au petit manège de la fembot. Elle se retrouva à côté de lui, regardant l'extérieur.

-Nous aurons bientôt tous les deux ce que nous voulons, et notre maître aussi...

-Oui, même si j'ai des doutes quant à ce plan...

-Il ne marchera pas, bien sûr !

Elle explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite du chef des Decepticons. Pendant qu'elle riait, un rayon du soleil vint réchauffer le visage de la fembot, dévoilant une seule optique rouge, l'autre étant recouverte d'un cache optique.

-Mais il est la base de notre véritable plan.

-Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

-Pour que vous ne vous détourniez pas de votre objectif. Vous êtes l'appât qui l'amènera ici...

Il grogna en croisant ses bras devant lui.

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas servir seulement de figurant mais...

Elle laissa l'un de ses doigts s'égarer sur l'armure du géant qui, d'un mouvement de l'épaule, l'éloigna de lui. Elle soupira en levant son optique valide au ciel.

-Je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez. Je sais très bien que vous lui êtes totalement dévoué.

Elle regagna la table en souriant. Le géant soupira en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

-Seigneur Megatron, notre invitée est là. signala un Decepticon qui vint se prosterner aux pieds du mech.

-Bien, évacuez la zone.

-Seigneur...?

-C'est un ordre.

Le mech décampa sans demander son reste, pendant que Megatron sortait du petit salon improvisé. Il marcha das les couloirs calmes de la vieille bâtisse qu'il avait choisi comme lieu de rendez-vous. Il sourit en entendant le cri d'agonie d'un de ses soldats.

 _Elle est là..._

Il prit une grande inspiration en ouvrant une porte qui amenait à une petite salle qui servait autrefois de salle de réception. Maintenant elle était déserte. Il déplaça son énorme carcasse au centre de la pièce.

-Je sais que tu es là.

Il tendit sa main sur le côté avant de la rabattre contre son torse, tenant dans sa main fermement le poignet de son invitée. Elle lâcha son épée en grognant, se retrouvant bloqué contre le géant. Il entoura le corps de la fembot de son autre bras, déposant sa tête contre son cou.

-Tu as été très prévisible sur ce coup là, ma chère Terra...Tu sais, je pensais que ce serait moins facile. Je suis un peu déçu.

Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou et en retour il se prit un coup d'épaule dans la mâchoire. Il se la frotta en retirant son bras qui entourait la Prime. Elle en profita pour le pousser sur le côté, mais il la rattrapa, l'attirant contre lui. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il lui arracha un baiser.

-Terra, calmes toi s'il te plait...ma douce...

-Je ne suis plus "ta douce" ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne ?! lui hurla-t-elle au nez.

Il prit une petite mine en voyant le regard assassin qu'elle lui jetait.

-Je connais cette tête là Megatron, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de la retirer de ton visage tout de suite !

Il lui adressa un petit sourire en prenant un air suffisant.

-Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ?

Elle grogna.

-Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, et je te comprends, mais j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Toute colère s'effaça de son visage et elle prit une mine interrogative, piquée au vif. Il la relâcha, lui indiquant juste le chemin qu'il avait prit un peu plutôt. Sans un mot elle le suivit.

Elle entra silencieusement, derrière Megatron, dans un petit salon improvisé. Une fembot avec une seule optique rouge, l'autre cachée derrière un cache optique, se tourna vers eux. Megatron s'éloigna, les laissant seul, en allant s'adosser à l'un des encadrements de fenêtre. Son rôle dans cette histoire s'arrêtait là. Terra regarda, sceptique, la fembot qui s'approcha d'elle. Elles étaient presque toutes les deux de la même taille, celle avec le cache optique était un peu plus petite que la Prime. Elles se dévisagèrent de la tête au pied avant que la fembot mystérieuse ne la sert dans ses bras. A cette scène, Megatron préféra sauter par la fenêtre, se transformant dans son saut, pour filer loin d'ici. Terra repoussa la fembot qui lui adressa un sourire rieur.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant. lança-t-elle, sur la défensive.

L'autre éclata de rire avant de se calmer en posant sa main sur la joue de la bot bleu et grise.

-Tu es exactement comme ton père, ma chère Terra. Tu as ses belles optiques bleues aussi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je pensais que tu aurais deviné.

-Non...

Elle soupira.

-Tu t'appelles Terra Prime, tu es née de la liaison entre Sentinel Prime et une jeune médecin pleines de charmes dont ton père n'a pas su résister.

-Comment pouvez vous savoir cela ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Voyons Terra, tu es plus intelligente que ça.

La fembot haussa un sourcil en croisant ses bras devant le regard toujours intrigué et interrogatif de la Prime.

-Ton père m'a connu sous le nom de Heartstar, jeune médecin Autobot avec un avenir prometteur et je dois avouer que j'étais beaucoup plus jeune et plus belle. Même si bon, je n'ai pas perdu tous mes charmes...

Elle décroisa ses bras et gagna l'un des encadrements de fenêtre.

-Vous...commença la Prime en s'approchant d'elle à pas lents, comme un automate.

-J'étais jeune, belle et intelligente, il n'en a pas fallu plus à ton père pour qu'il tombe amoureux. Il s'est ensuite rapproché de moi petit à petit, mais si tu veux savoir il avait déjà une idée bien en tête et ça crevait les optiques. Plutôt l'optique pour mon cas. Puis nous sommes devenus amants. Il était hors de question qu'il s'affiche en public avec une personne rencontrée il y a peu, et nous étions dans une époque assez troublé, avec l'apparition des extrémistes monarchiques, l'histoire les a vite effacé même s'ils ont secoué pendant un moment la capitale avec leurs histoires.

-Si vous êtes ma mère, qui est censée être morte en couche, comment ce fait-il que vous...que tu nous as abandonné papa et moi ?

Sa mère s'adossa contre l'encadrement en regardant à l'extérieur.

-Je n'étais pas censée...tomber enceinte à vrai dire. Cela ne faisait pas parti de notre plan.

-Quel plan ?

-Celui que mon maître a mit au point.

-Quel maître ?

-Arrêtes de poser des questions et écoutes-moi.

Terra referma sa bouche, la main levée.

-Je devais juste séduire ton père et veiller à certaines choses...

 _Je suppose que coucher avec mon père en faisait parti..._

-Mais disons que le plan ne c'est pas trop passé comme prévu. Ton père était gentil avec moi. Alors je n'ai pas refusé le jour où il m'a demandé de me lier avec lui...Et puis je me suis aperçue quelques temps après, que j'étais enceinte de toi.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir gardé avec toi ?

-Tu crois que c'est si facile que ça ? J'ai...j'ai tout fait pour toi ! Pour que mon étincelant soit en sécurité. Bien sûr les Primes te protègent dans leur grande sagesse ! Mais je voulais que quelque chose d'autre te protège en plus, quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle se retourna vers sa fille, relevant fièrement sa tête.

-J'ai été contactée par une secte qui vénérait un ancien dieu révolu. Je ne sais comment ils étaient au courant pour nous deux mais leur proposition était plus que bienvenue. J'étais à plusieurs semaines de gestation, il ne m'en restait plus qu'une avant que tu ne viennes au monde, j'ai donc accepté. Chose que je n'aurais peut être pas du faire, mais en te voyant ici aujourd'hui, je me dis que ce sacrifice en valait la peine.

-Quel sacrifice ?

La mère s'approcha de sa fille, en retirant délicatement son cache-optique.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

La Prime écarquilla les yeux quand l'autre eut totalement enlevé son cache-optique. Une optique d'un violet profond, marquée d'un nombre incalculable de glyphes anciens qu'elle même ne connaissait pas, se cachait en réalité dessous. Elle en repéra un seul qu'elle connaissait. Et ce qu'il signifiait n'était signe que de mort et de destruction. Unicron. Son cerveau analysa la nouvelle information avant qu'il ne commence à former une idée qui glaça le sang de la Prime. Elle remarqua que l'optique agissait de façon étrange aussi. Tandis que l'optique rouge de sa mère était fixée sur elle, l'autre tournée dans son orbite, regardant tout autour d'elle comme si la Decepticon ne la contrôlait pas.

-Je suis donc allée au rendez-vous que nous avions fixé, faisant croire à ton père que j'étais partie me reposer chez mes parents. Je suis arrivée là bas, mais ils me tendirent un traquenard, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru. Quand je me suis réveillée, après qu'ils m'aient assommé...

* * *

Elle ouvrit doucement ses optiques, encore à moitié sonnée, regardant autour d'elle. Il faisait noir mais une flamme apparut dans l'obscurité, avant que d'autres ne suivent. Les flammes ondoyaient dans des braseros disposés autour de la fembot d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.

-Excusez-nous ma chère de vous avoir assommer, mais c'était plus prudent.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais des liens autour de ses chevilles et des poignets l'empêchaient de bouger. Plusieurs bots recouverts de capes et masqués d'un capuchon apparurent de derrière les braseros. Ils avancèrent doucement vers la fembot aux optiques bleues qui força sur ses liens en grognant, n'arrivant pas à se libérer.

-Nous allons commencer le rituel, détendez-vous ma chère, vous ne voudriez pas causer de tort à votre enfant ?

Elle souffla en cessant de se débattre, se détendant en commençant à sentir le bébé s'agiter. Il cessa de bouger pendant que sa mère retrouvait un semblant d'ordre dans ses idées. Après tous, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Un bot s'avança, dans une cape violette, tranchant avec celles des autres qui étaient noires. Un à la cape noir vint apporter une coupe chargée d'un liquide mauve au bot. Il tendit une main imposante en prenant la coupe où il y déversa un liquide visqueux noir, contenu dans une fiole qu'il venait de sortir d'une poche de sa cape. Elle regarda le bot commencer le rituel. Un lourd sentiment s'installa en elle pendant que l'autre versait d'autres ingrédients dans la coupe.

-Bien, le breuvage est près ma chère.

-Vais-je devoir le boire ?

-Oh non, bien sûr que non !

Il fit signe à l'une des capes noires de s'approcher de la fembot. Elle s'exécuta tenant dans sa main un seringue remplit d'un liquide gris.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour que vous vous détendiez et que le bébé n'ait rien. Il va juste dormir pendant que nous achevons le rituel.

Elle hocha la tête pendant que la cape noire enfonçait la seringue dans son bras, y déversant le liquide. Elle sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tous son corps, qui engourdit ses membres. Elle sentit ses optiques s'alourdirent, elle retint même un bâillement.

-Bien bien, finissons ce que nous avons commencé.

Cape violette s'approcha d'elle, pendant qu'une cape noire tenait la coupe.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, tous va bien se passer.

Il sortit d'une autre poche un long poignard ouvragé au manche violet et à la lame noire.

-A quoi...va-t-il...servir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Vous allez voir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et, dans l'ombre de sa capuche, elle cru discerner un sourire.

-Ne bougez pas d'accord ?

-Que...?

Il attrapa fermement de sa main son visage. Elle essaya de se dégager mais ses mouvements étaient devenus hésitant, voir quasi inexistant, par le sédatif qu'ils lui avaient administré. Il s'approcha doucement de son optique gauche, la lame bien devant. Elle écarquilla ses optiques qui se mirent à trembler sous l'effet de la peur.

-Là, là, tous va bien se passer.

Il lui caressa la joue doucement pour la rassurer. Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux optiques mais aucune ne coula.

-Cela ne va durer que quelques secondes.

Il plongea rapidement la lame acérée entre le métal et le bord de l'optique qu'il entreprit de soulever avec sa lame. Elle hurla, enfin tenta de hurler. Son cri mourut dans sa gorge pendant que le mech retirer l'optique gauche avec la lame. Un sang bleu commença à couleur à flot, emplissant la cavité laissée par l'optique enlevée. Tous tournait autour d'elle et elle perdit rapidement conscience, la dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le mech qui laissait tomber son optique dans la coupe.

A son réveil, elle se retrouva dans une chambre douillette. Quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans une cheminée et elle était emmitouflée dans des couvertures bien chaude. Elle avisa un gobelet d'energon frais posé à côté d'elle sur une table de nuit, qu'elle but rapidement quand son enfant, bougeant dans son ventre, ce qui lui donna la grimace, lui ordonna de faire. Elle entreprit ensuite de se lever, en se massant les tempes. Elle s'approcha d'un long miroir où elle put apercevoir son reflet. Le côté gauche de son visage était bandé. Elle défit doucement le bandage autour de sa tête, le laissant tomber au sol. Elle regarda, la mâchoire crispée, l'optique violette qui se baladait dans son orbite alors que l'autre, bleu, était immobile. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du miroir pour admirer de plus près sa nouvelle optique. D'étranges symboles d'un violet un peu plus clair que celui de l'optique, étaient inscrits dans la pupille. Elle fronça les sourcils en ne les reconnaissant pas.

-Vous voilà réveillée ! Comment vous portez-vous ma chère ?

Elle se tourna vers le mech de la veille, toujours dans sa cape violette et la capuche de même couleur masquant son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le bot.

-Mais vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ! Votre enfant est en sécurité et vous avez été touché par la grâce de notre dieu !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais. Je voulais simplement que quelqu'un le prôtège. Il n'était nullement question de me...de me faire ça !

-Et pourtant votre enfant et maintenant en sécurité. Il charrie dans son sang celui des Primes mais aussi celui de notre Maître...

-Qui est votre maître ?

-Mais voyons ma chère !

La capuche laissa entrevoir pendant un bref moment un sourire dément.

-Nous sommes les serviteurs du Seigneur Unicron.

Elle écarquilla ses optiques rien qu'à la mention de ce nom. Elle avait beau avoir commit des choses horribles, même pour elle ce nom était trop horrible.

-Ne vous inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer...

Mais ce soir là, il fut le dernier dans lequel elle plante la lame de son épée, pendant que le bâtiment de la secte brûlait et tous les disciples de cette secte démoniaque gisaient par terre, en morceaux.

* * *

Quand sa mère eut finit son récit, elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Elle passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Elle comprit maintenant pourquoi une nuit ils étaient venus la voir. Les Crons, les fils d'Unicron. Elle était leur descendante. Même si elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment changer d'optique, certes étrange, pouvait bien lui procurer du sang, et donc de l'ADN, d'Unicron.

-J'ai tant de "pourquoi" à te poser.

-Je peux le comprendre.

Sa mère s'approcha d'elle.

-Terra, tu veux peut être savoir comment je m'appelle, non ?

La Prime hocha la tête, trop préoccupée par tout un tas de questions.

-Je m'appelle Heartsick.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de sa fille qui recula sa tête. Cette dernière se leva d'un bond, se retrouvant à dominer de sa taille sa mère.

-Je ne veux pas savoir tous ça, et je m'en fiche !

-Mais...

-Non, toi tu m'écoutes ! Tu as disparu pendant toutes ces années sans rien dire à mon père, ni à te manifester d'une quelconque manière pour moi.

-Tu sais très bien que...

-Je sais très bien quoi ?! Que tu m'as abandonné parce que tu ne savais pas t'occuper d'un enfant c'est ça ?! Ou que tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant ?!

-Non, voyons Terra ! C'est faux ! Je suis ta mère et jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné de mon plein grès !

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fais ?!

-Mon Maître me l'a ordonné et puis...tu es bien avec ton père, non ?

-Oh et si ton "Maître" t'ordonne de te jeter d'une falaise tu le ferais ?

Le regard que lui lança sa mère était sans équivoque.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours cru que mon père ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait, qu'il avait un peu peur de faire quelque chose de mal avec moi. Mais au final, c'est lui qui a le plus de courage et d'amour pour moi !

-Tu es aussi têtue que ton père !

-Tant mieux alors ! Et j'en suis fière.

-Tu ne sais même pas tous ce que j'ai enduré pour toi...

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Si tu cherchais vraiment à me protéger tu serais restée avec moi, avec papa. Et peut être qu'aujourd'hui on formerait une famille à peu près normale.

-Petite idiote.

La Prime esquiva facilement le coup que l'autre lui envoya. Elle bloqua son poignet avec sa main, tournant doucement le membre du mauvais côté. La Decepticon grimaça.

-Aujourd'hui je vais te laisser une chance, maman.

Elle martela ce dernier mot en s'approchant du visage de sa mère.

-Mais la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, mère ou pas, je te tuerais. Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ?

Elle infligea à sa mère une balayette qui l'envoya au sol avant de l'envoyer valdinguer contre la table. Sans un regard en arrière, elle se jeta dans le vide, par l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, fermant les optiques pour effacer cette rencontre de sa mémoire, même si elle savait très bien que ce serait impossible.

* * *

-On vous attendez chef !

Elle rendit son sourire au bot vert qui vint l'accueillir.

-Pardon du retard Springer. Où sont les autres ?

-Ils se reposent. Chef ?

-Oui ?

-Votre père est arrivé.

-Parfait, ça tombe bien, j'ai à lui parler...

* * *

 **J'espèce que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à poster votre ressentit, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Salut la compagnie ! Ouais bon ok, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté de chap, mais j'ai réussi à venir à bout de celui-ci ! *-*

Je remercie tous ceux qui postent des reviews sur ma fic et aussi je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne année, quelque peu en retard certes x)

Bonne lecture

Les OC Moonlight, Arcade et Stormship ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Il passa une main dans son dos pendant qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

-Alors tu l'as rencontré...

-Hum...

Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant de fatigue.

-Tu savais qu'elle était encore en vie ?

-Non. Mais je suppose que simuler sa propre mort doit être simple pour elle...

-Tu sais, j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour moi elle n'est rien, juste une étrangère. Elle nous a abandonné tous les deux...

-Je sais.

Il posa sa tête contre celle de sa fille, fermant ses optiques en savourant leur moment de câlin, moment qui devenait bien trop rare pour lui. Après tous sa fille n'était plus une petite sparkling...

-Mais peu importe qu'elle soit en vie ou non. Nous sommes tous les deux, et c'est très bien comme ça.

-Oui papa.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, lui souriant, et ses optiques pétillèrent de joie. Ses belles optiques qu'ils avaient en commun. Il lui rendit son sourire en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime ma chérie.

-Moi aussi papa.

 _Toc, toc_. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps et Sentinel se leva ouvrir la porte.

-Oh bonjour Optimus.

Le grand bot rouge et bleu adressa un sourire en entrant.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. commença-t-il en voyant Terra assise sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre elle et enroulée dans une couverture.

-Non Optimus, entre voyons. l'invita Sentinel en lui rendant son sourire.

Il s'effaça du passage et le bot entra.

-Sentinel, votre vaisseau part dans quelques minutes.

-Oh déjà ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé !

Il rejoignit sa fille et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-A plus tard ma petite renarde. lui souffla-t-il en partant. J'essayerais de te contacter ce soir, si j'ai le temps.

-D'accord papa, à ce soir alors et sois prudent.

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Quand la porte se referma derrière le Prime rouge et gris, Optimus alla rejoindre Terra, sur le lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle déplia ses jambes, posant sa couverture à côté d'elle.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle haussa ses épaules.

-Disons que j'ai vu mieux...mais ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Au fait, je croyais que tu ne devais pas partir de Iacon ?

Il rougit, regardant ailleur.

-Je m'inquiètais pour toi, c'est tous.

Elle sourit en se mettant contre lui. Il tourna sa tête vers elle, toute trace de rouge disparut de ses joues.

-C'est gentil, merci. Mais tu sais je suis une grande fille maintenant.

-Oui mais, personne n'est à l'abri du danger. Peu importe la forme qu'il revêt.

-Encore un de tes discours inspirant.

-Quoi ?

-Non je plaisante Opti !

Elle pouffa en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du mech. Celui-ci plissa ses optiques en affichant un sourire sadique.

-Ohhh tu veux jouer à ça ?

Il se jeta sur elle, la chatouillant. L'effet fut immédiat. Elle se mit à rire en essayant de repousser les mains du mech.

-Non ! Optimus arrêtes ! C'est pas du jeu !

Il se mit à rire avec elle avant que Terra ne le renverse sur le lit, échappant à son attaque de chatouilles. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un au dessus de l'autre, cessant de rire. Optimus lui sourit, ses joues se rosant un peu et Terra fit de même. Il tendit sa tête légèrement vers elle, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le lui rendit en se laissant glisser sur le côté puis elle nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il passa une main dans son dos en la laissant faire.

-Opti ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais on devrait peut être lui dire, non ?

-Il ne le sait pas déjà ?

-Tu sais lui, niveau discernement, c'est pas trop son fort.

-Ce n'est pas faux...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, savourant au passage l'odeur de son métal. Le bleu du métal de la fembot lui rappela celui, plus clair, de sa petite sparkling adoptive. Son spark se serra légèrement en repensant à sa fille qu'il avait laissé à Iacon. Certes avec des gens autour d'elle pour s'en occuper, mais il n'aimait pas la laisser sans lui.

-A quoi tu penses ?

La Prime venait de sortir sa tête du cou du mech et le regardait en souriant.

 _Elle serait vraiment une mère parfaite pour Moon...Elle lui apprendra pleins de choses et puis elle pourrait enfin s'occupait d'un enfant...Elles s'entendreraient bien aussi toutes les deux._

-A rien. Mais j'ai une suprise à te montrer, dès qu'on sera rentré à Iacon.

-Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

-Tu verras.

Il se pencha vers elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

Ses muscles se détendaient petit à petit. Il écarte plus ses pieds pour obtenir un équilibre plus important. Il le voyait foncer sur lui, trop lentement à son goût, mais le jeu n'en serait que plus amusant. Il aimait le voir comme un jeu, quand c'était seulement une séance d'entraînement, même si cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un entraînement comme les autres. Il était en train de passer le concours pour entrer dans LA Garde d'Elite des Autobots. La célébre et puissante Garde d'Elite ! Cela lui donnait véritablement envie de rire.

 _Et dire que je vais devoir passer quelques temps avec ses bouffons..._

De plus en plus, ils lui donnaient envie de vomir. Trop de naïveté et de niaiserie. Il _voulait_ à tout pris quitter cet endroit. Quand son adversaire fut sur lui, il lui suffit juste de tourner son buste, lever sa jambe, et il effectua un belle gammelle. Il changea de pied, se retournant, avant d'envoyer son pied en l'air dans la tête de l'autre qui se relevait. Celui-ci regagna le sol, lui laissant à peine le temps d'effectuer un salto en arrière, un autre tenta de l'attraper dans le dos. Il se réceptionna derrière son nouvel adversaire et l'assoma du plat de la main. Il évitait d'y aller trop fort avec ses adversaires. De un, il n'avait pas envie de montrer toute l'étendue de ses capacités à ses ennemis, et de deux, s'il utilisait trop la force brute, il risquait d'être recaller. Ce qui était dommage, puisqu'il avait passé toutes les autres épreuves haut la main. Test de capacité mentale, test de stratégie, d'endurance...bref, toute une série de divers tests et celui-ci était à ses optiques, celui qui avait le plus de valeur. Un autre adversaire foncé vers lui, il devait faire au moins trois têtes de plus que lui, mais peu importe, il le battrait comme tous les autres. Il fonça vers son adversaire et, au dernier moment, se plia, continuant de foncer tête baissé. L'impact du choc fut tellement important que son adversaire décolla quand il reçut sa tête en plein milieu du ventre. Il tituba légérement en reculant, sonné par le choc.

 _La tête, c'était peut être pas une si bonne idée._

Un poing noir vint le sortir de sa rêverie, il eut juste le temps de l'esquiver, un peu plus et il finissait au tapis. Il attrapa le bras qui poursuivait sa trajectoir devant son visage, et utilisant sa puissante musculature qu'il avait hérité de son père, il balança son adversaire au sol, lui faisant décrire une parabole au dessus de lui avant de s'écraser par terre dans un bruit mat. Une sonnerie rententit, et un peu surprit, il tourna sa tête vers le poste d'observation situé dans une espèce de tourelle à quelques mètres au dessus du terrain d'entraînement intérieur, réservé à la Garde d'Elite. Il tendit une main à son adversaire au sol et l'aida à se relever.

 _Au moins, ça me fera gagner quelques points..._

Il regagna le banc où les autres candidats attendaient patiement leur tour, où qui attendait avec impatience que les résultats soient annoncés. Il se massa rapidement les tempes pour faire tomber l'adrénaline, un vieux truc que lui avait apprit Blackflight. Il roula un peu des épaules pour les détendre après ce combat. C'était sa dernière épreuve pour le concours, mais aussi l'une des dernières que lui donnait son père. Il se doutait un peu qu'il le testait, pour être sûr que les Autobots ne se serviraient pas de lui pour tendre un piège à son père. Et il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. De cette manière, il prouvait à son père qu'il était capable de lui faire honneur et de lui montrait sa loyauté et ses capacités. Il aimait quand il le voyait et qu'il pouvait voir briller dans ses optiques de la fierté.

-...Stormship.

Il releva la tête, au moment où une voix synthétique annonçait son prénom. Il se leva et rejoignit les "heureux élus" qui attendaient près de deux imposants mechs. L'un, bleu clair et rouge, Ultra Magnus qui attendait avec un second, baraqué et vert, qui fumait un cigare. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait celui-là. Il avait déjà vu Ultra Magnus, qui était venu parler à l'Académie de la Garde d'Elite, de leur objectif dans cette guerre, de l'immense privilège que c'était que d'y être intégré !

 _Immense, tu parles !_

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit groupe, il ne put qu'observer de la tête aux pieds les deux mechs. Ultra Magnus lui laissait toujours cette même impression que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il n'aimait pas sa tête ni ses optiques étranges. Quand à l'autre, il avait vraiment une dégaine de vieux vétéran, et il s'étonnait même qu'il n'ait pas commencé à rouiller.

-Bien vous voilà tous. fit Ultra Magnus, une fois que Stormship se fut rangé à côté des autres. Demain nous nous retrouverons tous quand le soleil aura atteint le point le plus haut, ici, pour votre intronisation.

Un murmure d'excitation parcourut le petit groupe de recrues.

-Ne soyez pas en retard les jeunes, le mech ici présent n'est pas trop patient pour certaines choses, m'voyez ? poursuivit le mech vert en s'adossant contre son coéquipier, agitant son cigare, qui lui jetta un regard noir.

-Vous pouvez...

-Filez ! Allez à demain les jeunes !

Ils se dispersèrent tous et Storm fut le dernier à sortir, avant de refermer la porte de la salle d'entraînement, son recepteur audio capta un morceau de la conversation des deux mechs restés derrière.

-Kup, je t'ai déjà dis de te comporter mieux devant eux.

-Allons Magnus ! Faut pas qu'ils croivent qu'avec nous c'est que du sérieux. Après on va leur faire peur aux gosses !

Un dernier grognement du mech bleu et rouge et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

L'huile chaude coulait le long de son corps, balayant toute trace de la poussière qui s'était accumulée durant sa virée aux environs de Tyger Pax. Elle soupira en se massant sa nuque.

 _Il faudrait peut être que je me repose un peu...je vais peut être rester à Iacon quelques temps pour travailler sur mes travaux. Et puis je dois m'occuper d'Arcee._

Elle s'adossa contre l'une des paroies de la douche en soupirant. La guerre avait commencé depuis quelques temps et elle était déjà épuisée.

 _Elle finira par tous nous tuer avant qu'il n'y ait un vainqueur..._

Elle sortit de la douche après avoir couper l'huile. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette en se frictionnant rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain qui menait à sa chambre. Elle s'écroula dans un fauteuil devant l'une de ses anciennes cheminées qui se retrouvaient uniquement dans la vieille aile de la Bibliothèque.

Toc, toc. Elle releva la tête en ouvrant ses optiques. Elle venait de s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Elle bailla et se leva, toujours enrouler dans sa serviette. Elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements à un Springer rouge.

-Euh..Dé...Désolé de vous déranger Madame mais...euh...Le Conseil se réunit d'urgence pour une seccion expresse.

-Qui l'a demandé ?

-Nous avons reçu des nouvelles du front. Malheureusement Optimus Prime et ni Sentinel Prime ne sont rentrés. Ce sont donc les commandants de la Garde d'Elite qui l'ont organisé.

-Dans ce cas, que font les Wreckers à cette seccion ? Sinon tu ne serais pas venu me chercher.

Elle était un peu cassante avec lui mais elle ne le faisait pas exprès.

-Désolé Springer, je suis un peu épuisée...excuse moi.

-Non, vous n'avez pas à vous excusez Madame.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

-Avant de te rejoindre je vais prendre une ration d'energon, en veux-tu une ?

-Euh...et bien...je...oui, oui. Merci.

 _Il est un peu timide ce soir._

Elle rejoignit le distrbuteur de ses appartements, se servant deux rations d'energon, avant de rejoindre Springer et, au passage, elle posa sa serviette sur un divan. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, chacun savourant sa ration. L'energon la requinqua et elle en oublia sa fatigue croissante. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle où tous le monde c'était réunit. La plus part des bots étaient penchés sur une table où une carte holographique la recouvrait complètement. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la pièce et leurs visages,leurs torses, et pour les plus grands leurs cuisses, étaient nimbées d'un halo bleuté. Ils leuvèrent tous leurs têtes de la carte quand ils entrèrent et ils saluèrent tous la Prime. Ce qui revenait à se faire saluer par toute une foule d'admirateurs qui se contenait tant bien que mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Springer se rapprocha presque imperceptiblement de la Prime. Elle remarqua, du coin de l'optique, que Springer carrait un peu plus les épaules, ce qui ne put l'empêcher de sourire. Elle le trouvait adorable.

-Madame nous vous attendions. Si vous voulez bien venir. l'interpella Ultra Magnus en lui indiquant le bout de la table, juste à côté de lui.

Elle remarqua tout de suite que ce côté de la table était composé uniquement de membres de la Garde d'Elite, et que l'autre côté de la table par des membres des Wreckers. Elle soupira intérieurement en souriant au bot bleu et rouge.

-Merci Magnus, mais je vais plutôt venir me m'être au milieu, je verrais mieux.

 _Avant qu'une guerre n'éclate entre tous ce petit monde..._

Elle se plaça sur l'un des côtés de la table, pile au milieu. Springer vint se mettre à ses côtés, du côté Wreckers bien évidemment.

-Bon, vous allez peut être pouvoir enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici. leur lança-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, captant aussitôt le regard de certains mechs.

Ultra Magnus râcla sa gorge mais il fut coupé par Springer qui lui adressa un sourire plus que...froid :

-Nous avons reçus des rapports de Tyger Pax, qui nous communiquent qu'un nombre croissant d'SOS venant du front ont été reçus.

-Pourtant nous avions fait fuir Megatron... répondit-elle en tenant son menton entre son pouce et son index.

-En effet. Nous pensions au début qu'il s'agissait seulement de quelques poches de Decepticons restaient sur place. Mais c'est trop important pour être ça.

-C'est là que nos éclaireurs entre enjeux. reprit Magnus en jetant à son tour un regard froid au bot vert. Ils ont réussit à s'aventurer vers les points d'envois des SOS. Et voici ce qu'ils ont découvert...

Un point rouge assez important apparut sur la carte, avant que l'image ne grossise et ne fasse apparaitre le plan d'un complexe souterrain sur toute la longueur de la table.

-Il est gigantesque. murmura-t-elle.

-En effet. Et il est bondé de Decepticons.

-Qu'ont-ils ramenné d'autres ?

-Les plans du complexe. Malheureusement certains d'entre eux ne sont pas revenus...

-Je vois. Les Decepticons savent donc que nous avons les plans de leur base. Ils vont se préparer à une attaque imminente.

-En effet Madame.

-De plus, lança Springer, nous savons qu'ils ont installé une artillerie anti-aérienne dans les cavités qui se situent tout autour du complexe. Impossible donc d'attaquer par le ciel. Nous ne pouvons pas aussi attaquer de front, les environs sont trop dégagés pour ça.

La carte dézooma, affichant les alentours du complexe et les positions des canons.

-Je vois donc si nous ne pouvons pas attaquer par au dessus ni de front il ne nous reste plus qu'à...fit la Prime

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'un plan gradissait dans son esprit.

-...passer par en dessous.

Elle plissa légérement ses optiques sans se départir de son sourire.

-Je connais trop bien cette tête là, m'dame. fit Kup, un sourire en coin.

-Kup, tu me connais que trop bien. J'ai un plan.

Ils se penchèrent tous un peu en avant vers elle, pour l'écouter, même ceux qui attendaient patiemment ailleur dans la pièce, avec des mines réjouient.

-Mais cela risque de ne pas trop vous plaire. Disons que j'ai besoin que vous col...

Aussitôt ce fut un véritable cauchemar. Tous les bots se mirent à se disputer à qui mieux mieux. Bien évidemment Wreckers contre Garde d'Elite. Elle soupira en se massant les tempes.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en doutais pas un seul instant ? Ils sont impossibles..._

Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, agacée et en colère. Elle changea l'un de ses poings en canons et tira dans le plafond trois coups qui eurent l'effet escompté. L'assemblée se tut aussitôt en lui jetant un regard quelque peu choqué.

-Bon. Je vais peut être pouvoir poursuivre maintenant, si vous le permettez, vu que vous avez cessé vos chamailleries d'étincelants. déballa-t-elle en essayant de garder son self-control.

Elle prit le temps de prendre une petit pause avant de poursuivre :

-Que vous le vouliez ou non vous allez collaborer.

Elle leva sa main en l'air, faisant taire aussitôt les bots qui c'étaient remis à parler.

-Parce qu'aussi non je vais me fâcher. Vraiment. Et vous n'aimeriez pas que je me fâche n'est-ce pas ? Bref. Vous allez donc devoir collaborer pour cette mission. Ne vous inquiètez pas je serais là pour éviter que vous ne vous entretuez au cours de la mission. Est-ce clair ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête silencieusement encore un peu choqué de voir la Prime en colère, chose qu'elle était rarement.

-Donc nous allons organiser trois groupes. L'un entièrement constitué de Wreckers, un autre entièrement constitué de membres de la Garde d'Elite. Et enfin un troisième mixte. Revenez ici autour de la table.

Et comme aucun d'eux n'amorcer le moindre geste, elle reprit d'un ton sec.

-Tout de suite !

Ils remirent bien sagement autour de la table, en vitesse, avant que la Prime ne pête un câble.

-Bien comme je le disais, nous allons nous diviser en trois groupes. L'un se chargera de détruire l'artillerie anti-aérienne, afin que nos vaisseaux puissent passer les canyons de cette zone là quand nous aurons besoin d'un appuit aérien, si la situation dégénère. Le second groupe servira de diversion, afin de laisser le temps au troisième groupe de se faufiler dans la base et de la détruire.

-Comment contez-vous la détruire, Madame ? demanda Ultra Magnus, ayant reprit son sérieux.

-Ce genre d'installation possède des générateurs à protons, fixes. Si nous plaçons des charges dans la salle des générateurs et que nous la faisons exploser, la puissance de l'explosion réduirait à néant la base.

-Même si c'est risqué, si nous y arrivons, nous détruirons une bonne fois pour toute cette base. renchérit Springer, une lueur d'impatience brillant dans ses optiques.

-Je ne veux pas trop jouer les pessimistes, M'dame, mais c'est bien trop risqué. Et si on échoue ? intervint Kup.

Le bot vert croisa ses bras en faisant changer son cigare de place, dans sa bouche. Elle savait pertinemment que Kup serait toujours partant pour un plan de ce genre, mais il ne faisait qu'exprimer tout haut ce que certains pensaient.

-Kup, avec des si nous pourrions refaire bien des choses mais...posez-vous cette question, tous. Existe-t-il un autre plan possible ?

Le mech vert eut un petit sourire en coin pendant que tous les autres approuvaient le plan de la Prime.

-Sur ce, messieurs, je vais me reposer. Nous nous reverrons dans deux jours.

* * *

Quand il l'a vit arriver, assit sur sa chaise, il cru d'abord avoir à faire à une illusion de son esprit. Elle était si belle. Il avait cligné des optiques plusieurs fois en l'observant attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait en métal et en protoforme. Elle était grande, plus grande qu'Ultra Magnus, et son métal était d'un jolie bleu métallique. Elle avait des optiques qu'il avait déjà vu. Les mêmes optiques que lui, le même bleu clair, qui tranchait avec son métal noir et gris clair. Elle marchait aux côtés d'un bot vert qui la collait un peu trop, à son goût. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'elle parlait avec les bots autour de la table, les plus hauts gradés des deux factions. Un de ses "camarades" lui donna un petit coup de coude pour capter son attention.

-Tu regardes qui Storm ? demanda-t-il, en prenant une voix un peu moqueuse.

Il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, prenant toujours cette mine impassible et inexpressible qu'il adoptait quotidiennement, ce qui lui donnait un air calme et pensif.

-Parce que toi tu ne la regarde pas, Delta Seeker ? lui retourna-t-il en haussant un sourcil, légèrement agacé même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? L'Aérialbot rouge, bleu et jaune lui jeta un sourire un peu gêné.

-Tous le monde la regarde, c'est vrai. En même temps, elle est magnifique. Mais regarde un peu comment Springer et Magnus se battent pour elle.

Il reporta son attention sur la table où Ultra Magnus et Springer s'affrontaient du regard. Il avait envie de se lever et de les frapper un par un. Il ne connaissait pas intimement sa mère, mais elle _était_ sa mère, et ils n'avaient pas intérêt à la toucher. Un sentiment de jalousie apparut en lui mais il l'étouffa avant que ça ne dégénère.

 _J'en parlerais ce soir avec Blackflight._

Il fut soulagé quand la réunion toucha à sa fin. Il avait bien cru à un moment, que tous les bots allaient s'étriper, quand il avait été questions de collaborer. Lui, il était rester sur sa chaise sans bouger en regardant attentivement ce qui se passait autour de lui, bien qu'il était surprit par cette soudaine dispute. Il fut le dernier à sortir de la salle et après avoir fait quelques pas, une troupe de bots lui sauta dessus.

-Storm tu croyais tout de même pas que tu allais échapper à une fête pour ta nomination tout de même ? lui jeta un bot noir et blanc, du nom d'Arcade, un de ses "amis".

Il leur adressa un sourire et il ne put que les laisser l'emporter dans un bar quelquonque des rues de Iacon.

Ce soir là, il rentra tard et il fut acceuillit par deux optiques bleues autoritaires.

-Désolé Blackflight, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me prépare une petite fête.

Le bot noir hocha simplement la tête puis il s'en alla. Stromship se dirigea vers sa chambre, où un cube d'energon attendait patiement sur son lit. Il sourit et se retourna juste à temps, parant un coup de pieds qui lui était destiné. Son sourire s'élargissa quand il reconnu la fembot rouge à qui appartenait ce pieds.

-Bien tenté.

Il relâcha le pieds et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. La fembot le rejoignit, attrapant le cube d'energon et lui tendant.

-Je n'ai pas faim Redstorm.

Il avala l'energon juste après que la fembot plissa ses optiques bleues.

-Voilà, je l'ai bu.

-Tu ne vas pas bien. répondit-elle platoniquement.

Il haussa les épaules. Il aurait préféré en discuter avec Blackflight, mais comme celui-ci c'était éclipsé, il ne lui restait plus qu'elle. Quoique, en fait, il préférait le faire avec elle. Il était sûr que s'il n'était pas le fils de Megatron, depuis longtemps le mech l'aurait battu à mort.

-J'ai vu maman aujourd'hui. Et...

Il soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit, la fembot le dévisageant avec des optiques curieuses.

-Et ?

Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

-J'ai cru que j'allais tous les buter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ma mère et puis que...ce n'est pas grave, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il faut que je contacte Megatron.

Il se leva, attrapant un projecteur holographique pas plus gros que la paume de sa main qu'il activa. Aussitôt l'image de son père, assit sur un objet qu'il ne pouvait voir, ce qui donnait l'impression que son père était assit dans le vide, apparut.

-J'espère que c'est important Storm, pour pouvoir interrompre mon repos.

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui. Ils vont attaquer le complexe qui se trouve à la bordure de la Mer de mithril.

Le Decepticon croisa ses bras devant lui.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Et ce n'est pas tous ça. J'ai vu maman aujourd'hui et...c'est elle qui se charge de cette mission avec les Wreckers et la Garde d'Elite.

Il vit son père serrer sa mâchoire, chose que lui aussi avait prit l'habitude de faire quand quelque chose le tracassait.

-Hum...je vois. De toute façon ça ne change rien maintenant.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune Autobot.

-Si je te le disais maintenant, ce ne serait plus une surprise. De toute façon ce complexe peut bien tomber peut importe, bientôt nous remporterons une bataille beaucoup plus décisive.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Ce que tu dois faire ? Jouer le bon petit Autobot et faire tous ce qu'on te demandera.

-Oui, père.

-Mais changeons de sujet, mon grand. Comment trouves-tu ta mère ?

-Elle est...incroyable. Elle est magnifique, puis elle est intelligente et je sais pas, elle a un truc chez elle qui inspire le calme. Sauf dans certaines occasions...

-Je sais que ta mère a un peu changé. Quand nous étions jeunes elle débordait plus d'énergie. Du moins elle ne le communiquait pas de la même façon. Mais bientôt elle sera de nouveaux entièrement heureuse. Tu en as ma parole.

Ses propos étaient bien énigmatiques pour lui, mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantages, il était fatigué lui aussi.

* * *

-Maître ! Maître ! Réveillez-vous !

Elle ouvrit les optiques en grommelant.

-Arcee qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis ?

-De ne pas vous réveiller aussi tôt si ce n'était pas important ! Mais ça l'est et puis le soleil est bientôt à son point le plus haut...!

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se leva en baillant et en s'étirant.

-Je suis désolé d'être un peu ronchonne ces derniers temps. Mais je suis épuisée !

-Oui, je comprends maître mais c'est hyper hyper important ! Il faut que vous me suiviez !

-D'accord, je te suis Arcee.

L'empressement de la jeune bot et sa vitalité dès le matin, bien que l'après-midi commençait, la faisait toujours sourire. Elle avait prit Arcee quand elle était petite, en même temps que Jazz, bien que lui était déjà beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. C'était un peu comme avoir des enfants, bien qu'ironie du sort, elle en ait et qu'elle ne puisse les élever. Bien que la jeune fembot soit de petite taille, elle était bonne au combat et intelligente. Il fallait dire qu'elle y était aussi pour quelque chose, elle avait beau former des futurs combattants, elle leur apprenait tout de même tous ce qu'elle savait, ou en grande partie. Ils apprenaient donc la science du combat, le combat, les sciences en générales, que ce soit la médecine ou la physique et la littérature. Bien qu'elle dû déclarer forfait avec Jazz, il était trop indiscipliné pendant les cours de littérature. La fembot bleu l'entraîna dans divers couloirs avant d'arriver dans une des parties de la Bibliothèque réservait au corp médical. Elle lui indiqua une porte en souriant avant d'entrer dans la pièce. La Prime la suivit, curieuse de savoir ce qu'Arcee voulait lui montrer dans un endroit pareil.

-Bonjour chef ! l'acceuillit Jazz un grand sourire lui barrant le visage.

Elle lui rendit son bonjour en frottant maternellement le dessus de sa tête. Bien qu'il râla qu'il n'était plus un sparkling, il apprécia le geste.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me montrer ?

-On ne dit pas bonjour à ses vieux amis avant ?

Elle se retourna vers un bot de moyenne taille, d'un étrange jaune tirant sur le vert.

-Ratchet ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci. Mais on a une urgence.

-Laquelle ?

Il se dirigea vers une sorte de berceau en plastique transparent intégré sur le dessus d'une table. Une couveuse, comprit-elle en s'approchant elle aussi de l'objet. Un petit sparkling était installé dans la couveuse, profondément endormit. Elle examina plus minuiscieusement l'étincelant, remarquant que son protoforme était abimé à différents endroits. Il en manquait un petit bout au niveau se jambe gauche et de son bras droit. Le reste du protoforme était éraflé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle pendant que Ratchet ouvrait doucement la couveuse.

Mais ce fut Jazz qui prit la parole.

-Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, ce matin au cours d'une patrouille. Alors je me suis dis que...bah que...

Il rougit en détournant le regard de la Prime.

-Tu n'as pas à rougir Jazz.

Elle se pencha au dessus du sparkling et lui caressa avec douceur sa joue. Il remua sous le contact, en changeant de position.

-Il doit vraiment avoir mal. fit Arcee en se penchant à son tour au dessus du bébé.

-Les enfants me l'ont ramené et ils ont pensé que tu voudrais bien faire une greffe de protoforme.

-Ils me connaissent bien. Comment ne pas dire non à ce petit ange ?

Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'enfant endormit qui esquissa un sourire.

-Il faudrait d'abord que tu acceptes le...

-Lien créateur, c'est déjà fais. Tu vas voir mon trésor, on va juste te faire deux trois piqûres et après ça ira mieux. Est-ce qu'il a un nom ?

-Avec les gars, on l'a appelé Hot Rod. Tu peux changer, si tu veux... fit Jazz en caressant la joue de l'enfant.

-Hot Rod. Oui pourquoi pas. Et toi Hot Rod, ça te plait ton prénom ?

L'étincelant agrippa le doigt de la Prime en dormant, pendant qu'elle le portait pour le mettre dans les bras du médecin.

* * *

-Qui c'est qui est choupinou ? Oui c'est toi, oui c'est toi le plus mignon de tous les étincelants.

Le sparkling hochait la tête en riant, tendant ses petites mains vers sa mère.

-Tu vas laisser un peu Optimus, il doit avoir mal au bras. Tu veux aller voir Springer ?

Elle souleva son fils des bras du géant bleu et rouge, le déposant dans ceux du bot vert un peu gêné.

-Il faut que tu le portes comme ça Springer.

Elle bougea ses bras afin que l'étincelant soit confortablement installé contre le torse du mech. Il babilla en s'amusant à taper du plat de sa main l'un des bras du Wrecker qui rit. Hot Rod ouvrit des optiques surprises pendant que le rire du bot le secouait. Terra sourit en caressant la joue de son fils.

-Il est vraiment adorable. fit Springer en caressant le front du petit d'une de ses grosses mains.

Il éternua en émettant un petit bruit mignon.

-Je crois que je l'ai sorti un peu trop longtemps de la couveuse.

-De toute façon nous allons bientôt partir Madame.

Le mech déposa l'enfant dans les bras d'Optimus.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide Terra ? demanda ce dernier.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Opti, je gère. lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

-Oui mais reste prudente, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Springer fit un dernier aurevoir à Hot Rod en lui frottant le sommet de la tête avant de rejoindre les autres membres de l'expédition qui chargeaient les trois vaisseaux qui devaient les amener à bon port.

-Je t'aime. lui souffla Optimus en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement.

-Tu me promets d'être sage Hot Rod.

Le sparling dû sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix de nouveau car il prit une mine triste.

-Maman va revenir mon trésor.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient pour partir. Elle inonda le lien qu'elle partageait avec lui, un lien spécial qui reliait les parents avec leurs enfants, d'amour ainsi que celui qu'elle partageait avec Optimus. Quand elle monta dans un des vaisseau elle entendit son sparkling pleurer mais elle se força à rentrer dans l'engin, cherchant à résister à ce besoin pressant de rejoindre son petit.

 _De toute façon il est avec Optimus. Rien ne peut lui arriver._

* * *

-Vers quelle zone allons-nous atterrir ?

-Ici, sur ce plateau. Il n'est pas détectable par les scanner Decepticons.

Ultra Magnus indiqua un point sur la carte holographique des environs du complexe.

-Nous allons devoir marcher un peu. fit Springer.

-Cela vous rebute ? lui lança Ultra Magnus.

-Non. grogna l'intéressé, en serrant la mâchoire.

Elle leva les optiques au ciel.

 _Je ne sais pas si un jour on va réussir cette mission..._

-On arrive quand ?! On arrive quand ?! On arrive quand ?! On arrive quand ?! s'écria un Blurr tout excité.

-Blurr, ça fait même pas deux secondes que tu me l'as demandé. lui répondit Jazz.

-Tu sais comment est Blurr, Jazz. lui lança Topspsin, un Wrecker gris et blanc.

La Prime avait mit du temps avant de composer son équipe, l'équipe mixte qu'elle dirigerait. Jazz et Blurr avait été ses premiers choix. C'était des bons éléments, elle en avait formé un et elle travaillait régulièrement avec le second. Elle avait hésité avec Springer et Ultra Magnus, si elle les laissait diriger les deux autres équipes, mais elle avait jugé le moment opportun pour les rapprocher un peu. Après tous, c'était dans le feu de l'action qu'on arrivait le plus facilement à se faire des amis, sur le champ de bataille. Mais pour le moment ça n'avait pas trop l'air de marcher. Elle avait ensuite sélectionner Topspin et comme il ne se déplaçait jamais sans son jumeau, Twin Twist, elle l'avait aussi prit. Elle avait ensuite demandé à Springer et à Ultra Magnus de choisir les éléments qui compléteraient l'équipe. Le chef de la Garde d'Elite sélectionna trois autres bot de la Garde, Padlock, un bot orange et bleu qui avait fait voeux de silence mystérieusement, un habile sniper mais qui avait une optique acérée, utilise pour se repérer dans le complexe, Sprocket et Rumbler, deux frères taillés pour les combats destructeurs. Quand à Springer, il apporta deux membres de sa division, Inferno, un bot rouge et Roadbuster, un excellent guerrier, lui avait vanté Springer, mais bien silencieux. Ce qui, au final, arrangeait la Prime puisque que comme ça, il ne restait que Springer et Ultra Magnus. Elle aurait préfèré faire une mission discrète, mais avec des Wreckers, quasi mission impossible.

-Ouais ben il va se calmer le Blurr hein ? renchérit Jazz.

-Mais on n'arrive quand ?! Pour savoir si je dois faire une petit somme juste avant ! Juste au cas où ! Hein, juste au cas ou ! reprit le bot bleu en débitérant ses paroles à un rythme insoutennable pour les bots.

La Prime s'y était fait avec le temps, et, elle ne savait pas par quel miracle, elle arrivait à le calmer.

-Oh oui c'est ça Blurr on va arriver dans longtemps, dans très très longtemps ! lui répondit Jazz, heureux de savoir que Blurr allait le lâcher.

-Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. informa Twin Twist qui pilotait le vaisseau.

Jazz adressa un regard noir au pilote.

-Chouette ! On est bientôt arrivé.

Ils se regardèrent tous sans comprendre qui avait parlé. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au dessus d'eux, puis comme s'il glissait sur un mur. La Prime se leva et donna un coup de pied dans l'un des murs, juste au dessus d'une bouche d'aération. D'où une certaine fembot bleue en sortit.

-Salut tous le monde. fit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

-Arcee qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria aussitôt la Prime en soulevant d'une main la fembot.

Elle la remit sur ses pieds, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle affronte son regard colèrique.

-Je peux tous vous expliquer ! Ouais euh enfaite non...

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas une simple patrouille ?!

-Oui mais...Jazz lui il y participe !

-Jazz est grand et il ne dépend plus de moi, alors que toi si ! Et puis comment es-tu au courante pour cette mission ?

La petite fembot échangea un rapide regard avec Jazz.

-Ok j'ai compris...

-Je peux rester alors ?

Elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la Prime qui regagnait son siège.

-Nous ne pouvons plus faire demi-tour maintenant.

Elle soupira.

-Bien sûr que tu restes.

-Youpi !

-Mais tu ne fais pas d'histoire et tu restes sage, compris ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr.

Elle fit un rapide câlin à la Prime avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Jazz, toute contente d'être là.

 _Ahhh les enfants !_

Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle se revit elle enfant. Elle était bien pire que Jazz et Arcee réunit. L'hologramme de la carte fit place aux chefs des deux autres équipes.

-Prêt à atterrir M'dame. informa Kup, dirigeant l'équipe entièrement constitué de membres de la Garde d'Elite.

-Nous aussi chef. informa Impactor, le chef principale des Wreckers qui s'occupait de diriger l'équipe constituait de Wreckers, un grand bot violet foncé et orange, ne possédant qu'une main, l'autre étant un harpon.

-Posons-nous dans ce cas.

Twin Twist amorça la descente avant de poser le vaisseau en douceur sur le petit plateau. Il sortirent tous du vaisseau, rejoindre les deux autres équipages qui les attendaient.

-Tiens, on a un nouveau membre parmit nous ? demanda Kup en regardant Arcee qui suivait la Prime.

-Plutôt un passager clandestin. répondit ette dernière en rejoignant Impactor.

-Nous sommes prêt Madame. l'informa-t-il en montrant, d'un coup de menton, un tas de caisses. Toute remplit de petits joujoux.

-Je suis sûr que cette diversion sera la meilleure que tous Cybertron ait jamais connue, Impactor.

-Ne nous complimentez pas trop Madame, nous allons faire de notre mieux.

-Pour ça, je ne m'en doute pas. Vous pensez tenir combien de temps ?

-Plusieurs heures en utilisant exclusivement les bombes. Après on a toujours nos armes normales.

-Bien sûr, mais pas de perte inutile. Quelques heures nous suffiront largement. Si on ne se perd pas. Kup, vous êtes prêts aussi ?

-Oui M'dame.

-Bien dans ce cas bonne chance à tous. Au mieux nous nous retrouverons ici comme convenue. Au pire, ceux qui seront ici partiront sans attendre les autres, mais nous devrons appeler des renforts pour venir nous récupérer.

-On va se charger de ses canons, vous en faites pas. Et vous en faites quoi de la p'tite ?

Elle regarda Arcee entrain de discuter avec Jazz et Blurr, souriante.

-C'est sûr qu'elle ne vient pas avec moi, c'est trop dangereux.

 _Avec Kup il ne lui arrivera rien mais...elle a toujours voulu rejoindre les Wreckers. Puis ils ne vont que faire exploser des choses. Pas de plan suicide comme d'habitude. Elle ne risquera rien._

Elle savait très bien que c'était faux, mais Arcee en rêvait depuis toujous.

 _Et puis après tout, elle est grande maintenant. Si elle est blessée ou pire, je serais qui dégommer pour ça._

-Impactor, est-ce que ça ne vous dérange pas qu'Arcee vous rejoigne ?

-Bien sûr que non chef, on va bien s'occuper d'elle, vous en faites pas !

Arcee qui c'était approché en entendant son nom se retrouva plaqué contre le mech quand il l'attrapa par l'épaule en la serrant contre lui.

-J'ai fais quoi moi ? demanda Arcee en prenant un air un peu choqué.

-Tu vas rester avec Impactor et son équipe.

La fembot ouvrit grand sa bouche avant de la refermer, étouffant un cri de joie. La Prime s'éclipsa rapidement avant de changer d'idée. Elle rejoignit son équipe qui l'attendait.

-Allons-y. leur dit-elle, les conduisant au bord du plateau, qui partait à ce niveau là en pente.

-Youpi une descente ! s'écria Blurr tout joyeux, s'approchant un peu trop près du bord.

Il glissa et descendit en roulant la pente.

-Euh perso je la sens pas cette pente. fit Jazz en se penchant pour regarder Blurr finir sa descente en s'écrasant contre un rocher.

-J'ai rien ! Vous en faites pas ! Vous venez ou pas ?! s'écria-t-il, déjà remit sur ses pieds.

Ils descendirent à leur tour la pente, plus prudemment cette fois et non "à la Blurr".

* * *

Le Decepticon passa devant eux sans les voir, continuant sa ronde habituelle, peut attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Si bien qu'il ne sentit pas une lame s'enfoncer entre ses homoplates, perforant au passage son spark. Son corps fut rattraper pendant qu'il tombait puis la carcasse fut traîner dans un coin. La Prime essuya sa lame tâchée de sang bleu sur le cadavre avant de faire signe aux autres de la rejoindre. Ils traversèrent divers couloirs en faisant le moins possible de bruit. Ils ne croisèrent personne pendant un petit bout de temps.

-Quel chemin devons-nous prendre ? demanda la Prime, tout bas, à Padlock, quand ils arrivèrent à un croisement de chemin.

C'était le bot qu'ils avaient choisis pour mémoriser la carte et les guider dans le dédale de couloir qui formait le complexe. Il indiqua un couloir qui penchait légèrement vers le bas. Ils l'empruntèrent tous en restant aux aguets.

-Et vous là bas !

Un decepticon apparut devant eux, les pointant du doigt, aussitôt rejoins par un autre. Blurr s'en chargea avant qu'ils ne préviennent tous le complexe qu'ils étaient infiltrés. Il découpa le premier en deux avec une de ses lames à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de couper la tête au second, une milliseconde avant que ce dernier n'appuit sur une alarme, encrée dans un mur.

-Il s'en est fallut de peu. lança Jazz en aidant Blurr à cacher les corps, même si les traces de sang au sol ne passeraient pas innaperçue.

-Nous allons sûrement trouver de plus en plus de Decepticons. Padlock, combien nous reste-t-il de niveau avant d'atteindre la salle des générateurs ?

Il indiqua deux avec ses doigts. Ils avaient déjà traversé cinq étages sans trouver âme qui vive. Ils ne s'étaient pas non plus attardés mais elle trouvait ça étrange qu'il 'y ait pas plus de Decepticons. Normalement, le complexe étant immense, il devrait y en avoir partout, dans tous les recoins de cette base. Des bruits de pas l'alertèrent et elle fit signe aux autres de ne plus bouger. Les pas se rapprochaient et ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, sûrement une patrouille.

-Nous sommes bloqués et ils risquent d'être trop nombreux.

-Que fait-on alors ? demanda Ultra Magnus en se reculant vers l'autre côté du couloir qu'ils traversaient pour avoir un visuel.

Un détail lui sauta aux yeux quand Magnus bougea. Une bouche d'aération. Mais une grande bouche d'aération, assez grande pour la faire loger elle. Elle plissa ses optiques en souriant.

-Un plan chef ? lança Springer en la voyant faire.

Elle hocha la tête en rejoignant la bouche d'aération et en entreprenant d'enlever la plaque métallique parcourut de troues.

-Un peu d'aide s'il vous plait.

Les jumeaux Wreckers vinrent lui prêter main forte et à eux trois ils retirèrent la plaque. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous à l'intérieur et Springer, fermant la marche, remit en place la plaque à son lieu d'origine juste avant que la patrouille Decepticon ne passe. Ils avancèrent silencieusement dans les conduits, guidés par Padlock qui avait aussi mémoriser les conduits qui parcouraient la structure. Quelques fois, les paroies tremblaient sous le coup de la "diversion" des Wreckers et des grondements lointain leur parvenaient. Ils étaient presque arrivés au bout de leur parcourt quand une secousse, plus forte que les autres, les envoya au sol.

-Ils nous font quoi là, ils envoient toutes les bombes qu'ils ont ou quoi ?! s'écria Jazz qui se tut rapidement quand Rumbler posa sa main sur la bouche du bot.

Le mech gris fronça ses sourcils et se libéra de la main de Rumbler. Mais Jazz n'était pas totalement dans le faux. La Prime le savait. Les Wreckers étaient à cours de bombe et ils allaient passer à l'offensive maintenant.

 _En espérant qu'ils aient au moins l'intelligence d'appeler des renforts._

Ils terminèrent leur périple dans les conduits en débarquant sur une large pièce parcourut d'écrans.

-La salle des générateurs se trouvent juste à côté. Restons silencieux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle des générateurs discrétement, en restant groupé.

-Posez ces bombes là.

la Prime leur remit à chacun une bombe plate munit d'un dispositif à retardement.

-J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça. fit Springer, admiratif, pendant que lui et les autres Wreckers les examinaient attentivement.

-Posez les, à ce rythme là vous allez rouillez les gars ! leur lança Sprocket en posant sa bombe sur l'un des générateurs, un tube parcourut d'éclairs verts qui se rejoignaient au centre, dans une étrange boule verte.

Les membres de la Garde d'Elite avaient déjà tous posé leurs bombes et attendaient que leurs camarades en fassent de même. Ils activèrent rapidement et repartir par les conduits. Tous se passait pour le mieux, sauf quand ils arrivèrent au bout de leur parcourt. Springer, avec son épaule, poussa la plaque qui bouchait le conduit, aidant par la suite ses camarades à sortir tous de ce conduit. Il rougit un peu quand il aida la Prime à sortir et qu'elle le remercia chaleureusement.

-On ne bouge plus Autobots.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour faire face à un Decepticon qui pointait sur eux un de ses bras changé en canon.

-Hey salut toi, on t'as déjà dis que ton armure était génial ? lança Jazz, s'appuyant contre un mur du couloir devant le Decepticon, ahuri. Nan sérieusement jamais ?

-Jamais...

-Ohh c'est bête.

L'Autobot changea rapidement son poing en canon et il tira pile dans le spark du Decepticon qui s'effondra par terre.

-Je peux vous assurer que ça, je ne lui ai pas appris. fit la Prime en montrant du doigt le Decepticon au sol.

-Surtout me remercier pas, puis c'était trois fois rien. leur dit-il, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres en se décollant de son mur.

Il se recolla contre son mur, les bras croisés quand une alarme retentit. La lumière des couloirs vira au rouge pendant que l'alarme rugissait.

-Pas moi promit ! fit Jazz en se relevant, dévoilant un bouton encastré dans le mur.

Ultra Magnus souffla en indiquant au soldat l'alarme sur laquelle il avait appuyé avec son corps par idnavertence.

-Oups.

-Filons d'ici avant que les bombes explosent. lança la Prime qui venait juste d'activer le compte à rebours des charges explosives en appuyant sur une petite télécommande ronde et plate, qu'elle écrasa par terre par la suite avec son pieds.

Ils couraient dans les couloirs avant d'être pris en chasse par des Decepticons qui leur tirèrent dessus. La Prime se retourna en courant, dégainant des couteaux de combats qui sortèrent juste à la jointure de ses doigts, qu'elle lança sur les Decepticons. Les dix couteaux atteignirent leurs cibles entre les deux yeux, faisont s'effondrer dix Decepticons. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il en venait de tous les côtés au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la sortie. Et le temps jouait contre eux.

-Quelqu'un a une idée ? lança la Prime aux bots qui couraient à ses côtés, Blurr largement devant eux avec sa vitesse faisait office d'éclaireur.

-Ouais, nous on a une idée ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, décrochant chacun une bombe qui pendait à leur hanche. Ils déposèrent un baiser dessous avant de les envoyer sur les Decepticons.

-Faites votre boulot mes jolies ! lança Topspin en suivant son frère qui rattrapait les autres.

Les deux bombes explosèrent, faisant des dégâts chez leurs poursuivants. Padlock indiqua du doigt la sortie principale de la base qui était juste devant eux.

-Puisqu'on a pas le choix ! lança la Prime qui fit sauter la porte d'un coup de pieds.

La lumière du jour les éblouie mais ils continuièrent d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentirent contre leurs corps du métal froid. Leurs optiques s'habituèrent enfin à la lumière du jour et les plus rapide, ceux qui étaient devant, était totalement encerclé par des Decepticons. Terra, Ultra Magnus et Springer se retrouvèrent piégés entre d'un côté la porte et de l'autre des Decepticons.

-Salut chef. leur fit un Wrecker, assit sur ses genoux, les mains posées sur l'arrière de son crâne et tenu en joug par un Decepticon qui lui donna un coup de poing dans sa joue.

Ce dernier crâcha un filet de sang en lançant un sourire nargueur au Decepticon.

-Tout ce que t'as ?

Il reçut un deuxième coup qui l'envoya au tapis, juste à côté d'un autre Wrecker dans la même position, un peu plus tôt, que lui.

-Du calme Sandstorm. intervint Springer.

La plupart des Wreckers étaient dans la même position, tenus en joug par les Decepticons qui forcèrent les autres membres de l'équipe de la Prime à se mettre dans la même position. Mais Terra fut soulagée de voir qu'il manquait Arcee et Impactor.

-Vous savez qui c'est la fembot là bas les mecs ? leur lança Jazz en adoptant une mine sérieuse. C'est la Dame de Guerre.

Aussitôt tous les Decepticons eurent un mouvement de recul. Ce petit labs de temps, la Prime en profita. Elle détacha l'Epée des Etoiles qui était accroché à sa taille, faisant surgir la lame de la poignet d'un simple ordre mentale puis elle activa son masque de bataille et fonça sur ses adversaires. Elle en découpa une grande partie avant qu'ils ne réagissent et ne se mettent à tirer sur elle. Elle évita les tires avec une précision déconcertante tout en continuant de trancher avec son épée, elle délivra ainsi les membres de son équipe qui vinrent lui prêter main forte pour délivrer les Wreckers et éliminer les Decepticons restant. Ils eurent finit rapidement de tous les éliminer. Arcee et Impactor vinrent les rejoindre une fois les combats cessés. Ils s'étaient abrité derrière des rochers quand Impactor fut touché par un tir ennemi pendant la "diversion". Arcee était restée à ses côtés comme elle connaissait les premiers soins.

-Est-ce que ca va aller Impactor ? demanda la Prime en enlevant son masque de bataille et en rangeant l'Epée des Etoiles à sa taille, qui avait reprit seulement l'apparence du manche.

-J'ai vu pire chef. Puis votre apprentie, elle se débrouille bien.

Il frotta le dessus du casque de la jeune fembot, la faisant rayonner de bonheur.

-Vous avez appeler les renforts ?

-Nan chef même pas besoin. J'aurais cru jamais dire ça, mais heureusement que les autres viennent nous chercher pour nous sortir d'ici.

Elle esquisa un sourire en entendant le bruit des vaisseaux approchant. Ils se posèrent devant eux et les bots se dépêchèrent à monter dedans.

-Madame.

Terra se retourna vers le Wrecker au moment où elle allait monter dans son vaisseau.

-Oui ?

-Vous ne voulez pas voyagez avec nous ?

-Et bien j'ai...

Le mech vert s'approcha plus d'elle afin de pouvoir lui souffler :

-Il vaudrait mieux Madame que vous veniez avec nous.

Elle trouva ses paroles troublantes mais elle le suivit tout de même.

-Arcee, reste avec Jazz.

-D'accord.

La petite fembot regarda son maître entrer dans le vaisseau des Wreckers puis elle haussa les épaules et suivit Jazz qui entrait dans celui qu'ils avaient prit à l'aller, mais curieusement il n'y avait plus aucun Wrecker avec eux.

* * *

-Bon vous pourriez me dire pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas monter dans mon vaisseau ? demanda la Prime, assise sur un siège en regardant les Wreckers, les bras croisés devant elle.

-Vous devriez regarder ça Madame.

Impactor se pencha vers l'avant, appuyant sur un petit projecteur holographique et l'image tremblotante de son père apparut. Elle fronça les sourcils en se penchant vers l'avant. Springer fit signe aux Wreckers qui parlaient de se tairent. Ils obtempèrent tous et se placèrent en cercle, autour du projecteur, les plus petits assient par terre. Ils avaient beau déjà avoir écoutés le message, ils en étaient tellement choqués qu'ils voulaient le réécouter pour être sur que leurs capteurs auditifs ne leur avaient pas joué un mauvais tour.

-Ici Sentinel Prime. Afin d'assurer la sécurité de tous et afin que tous se déroulent parfaitement, vous avez pour ordre d'escorter Terra Prime jusqu'à Iacon, sans faire d'escale. Vous ne devez en aucun cas apporter votre aide à une présumée fuite de Terra Prime, sous peine de se retrouver au Tribunal de Guerre...

Pourquoi Sentinel Prime s'exprimer ainsi ? _Pourquoi_ son père craignait-il qu'elle ne s'enfuit ?

-Pourquoi...?

-Le message n'est pas finit Madame.

En effet, le message n'était pas terminé...

* * *

Du suspens et du suspens :3 juste, vous allez sûrement me tuer au prochain chap donc ce serait bien avant d'être gentil et de poster une petite review avant, surtout que ça fait plaisir et que ça motive :3

Donc comme je le disais dans le prochain chap, un tournant décisif dans la vie de Terra va être abordé (et vous allez me tuer XD)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ! Salut tous le monde !**

 **Ouais bon je sais ça fait un petit moment x) désolé de n'être pas très ponctuelle mais j'ai une vie et des trucs à faire.**

 **Bref l'excuse de d'hab' quoi x) sur ce bonne lecture ;)**

 **Les OC Stranno, Stormship et Goldenwitch ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - partie 1**

-Madame, est-ce que vous avez froid ?

Elle jeta un regard fâtigué vers Springer qui lui tendait une couverture. Elle esquissa un pâle sourire en la prenant.

-Merci.

Elle s'enroula dans la couverture, se calant contre la vitre adjacente à son siège puis elle laissa son regard las s'égarer dans l'obscurité extérieur. Springer leva ses deux mains, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais en voyant la Prime ainsi il préfèra la laisser. Il tourna les talons et rejoignit Impactor, assit sur le siège du passager, juste à côté de celui du conducteur.

-Nous arriverons demain matin à Tyger Pax.

-Tyger Pax ? C'est le meilleur endroit où...?

-Le meilleur endroit que nous ayons Springer. Nous allons profiter des difficultés de communications qu'à cet endroit pour y rester jusqu'à ce que... Et bien nous trouvions une solution à notre problème.

Il posa un regard songeur sur la Prime.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe. C'est...

-Suréaliste ?

-Tout à fait, chef.

-Je n'arrive pas non plus à savoir pour quoi _ils_ agissent comme ça. Sentinel n'est pas derrière tous ça, après tous c'est sa propre fille.

Springer médita ses paroles en regagnant la banquette composée de deux sièges qu'il partageait avec la Prime après avoir salué de la tête son supérieur.

-Chef, vous voulez vous reposer peut être ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui en hochant la tête, après avoir remarqué que la plupart des Wreckers dormaient déjà sur leurs sièges, enroulés eux aussi dans des couvertures. Springer s'accroupissa et, en appuyant sur un loquet, il fit basculer légèrement la petite banquette vers l'arrière.

-Merci Springer.

Il offrit à la Prime un sourire un peu timide avant de se glisser à son tour sur la banquette.

-Springer ?

-Oui ?

-Bonne nuit.

Il resta quelques minutes quois puis il lui souhaita la même chose décrochant cette fois-ci un sourire normal à la Prime, qui fit briller ses belles optiques bleues. Il se perdit brièvement dans cette contemplation et quand il redescendit sur Cybertron, la Prime dormait déjà profondèment. Il s'allongea contre son dossier, enveloppant son corps dans la couverture.

-Bonne nuit Terra.

Il tendit sa main vers sa joue et il la caressa doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

-Je te prôtégerais. Toujours.

Puis il ferma ses optiques et il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Bumblebee était _heureux_. Non, heureux ne qualifiait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il était _plus_ qu'heureux. Il sautillait quelques fois sur place, tirant des sourires et des rires à ses camarades devant sa joie incommensurable. Il participait enfin à sa première mission ! Bon d'accord, c'était simplement une patrouille dans la partie détruite de Iacon, qui d'ailleur n'était pas bien grande, mais cela restait tout de même une mission. Ils quittèrent rapidement la partie dévaster de Iacon pour avancer dans la partie voisine de la ville, l'une des seules où se trouvait encore quelques civiles qui n'avaient pas encore quitter la ville et qui partiraient bientôt avec les derniers transporteurs qui les emmèneraient dans les colonies cybertroniennes où le reste de la population qui ne voulait pas se retrouver mêler à ce conflit c'était réfugiée. Quelques bots vaquaient à leurs occupations, comme si de rien n'était, oubliant brièvement que la guerre existait et qu'ils étaient entourés de soldats. Certains les saluaient par politesse et Bumblebee apperçut même des étincelants jouer entre les jambes de leurs parents.

-Mais faites donc attention !

Le bot jaune et noir esquiva juste avant d'entrer en collision avec une fembot d'un jaune dorée qui lui lança un regard perçant avant de siffler :

-Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait ouvert sa bouche, elle avait déjà disparu. Il se gratta la tête en essayant de trouver une logique à la réaction de la fembot mais il cessa quand un de ces camarades l'appela.

* * *

-Hi, hi, hi, hi ! Regardez si c'est pas mignon ça ! chuchota une voix.

-Ohhhhhh ils sont trop choux tous les deux ! renchérit une autre sur le même ton.

-Chuuttt, vous allez les réveiller ! leur intima encore une autre voix, en chuchotant toujours.

-Oui, taisez-vous ! J'essaye de les enregistrer avec le datapad ! s'écria une nouvelle voix.

Springer ouvrit doucement les optiques avant de se faire agresser par un flash, lui faisant refermer instantannément ses optiques. Il les réouvrit, secouant sa tête en grognant puis il releva sa tête vers les quatre bots qui rigolaient comme des fous. Il avisa un datapad que tenait l'un d'eux puis il se leva, en colère. En le voyant ainsi, ils reculèrent tous en continuant de pouffer même si le grand bot vert leur faisait un peur. Topspin et Twin Twist furent les premiers à détalé quand leur supérieur s'avança vers eux d'un air menaçant, tout en ricanant. Sandstorm, un petit Wrecker orange, gris et rouge se réfugia derrière Inferno qui tenait dans l'une de ses mains le datapad. Il jeta au vert un sourire gêné tout en levant son index.

-Je te jures Springer que c'est pas moi qui ait pris la vidéo...ni la photo. commença-t-il avant d'essayer de détaller mais Springer le rattrapa en l'attrapant par le coup, sans lui faire mal, et en le ramenant vers lui.

-Inferno, donne moi ce datapad TOUT-DE-SUITE. lui intima-t-il.

-Ok !

Inferno lui jetta dans la mains le datapad avant de détaller vers les autres, Sandstorm sur les talons. Le mech vert soupira en allumant le datapad puis il activa la vidéo qu'avait pris Inferno. Sur la vidéo, il dormait profondèment contre la Prime, dos à lui, et il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule dans son sommeil. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais il se concentra sur la vidéo pour le chasser. Il entendait en arrière fond les quatres mechs pouffer pendant qu'il passait les bras autour de la Prime dans son sommeil et qu'un sourire venait lui barrer le visage. Il supprima aussitôt la vidéo en essayant de penser à autre chose mais visiblement il devait être plus rouge que vert pour qu'Impactor vienne s'inquiéter de son état.

-Tout vas bien chef. tenta-t-il de le rassurer mais il ne réussit pas à convaincre le mech.

-Assis toi Springer.

Il obtempéra en reprenant sa place à côté de la Prime qui dormait toujours. Impactor s'assit sur la banquette voisine, croisant ses bras sur son torse, attendant visiblement quelque chose de la part du bot vert. Springer effaça rapidement la dernière preuve de sa "nuit" avec la Prime avant de lever ses optiques vers son supérieur.

-Oui ?

-Springer, même si ce qu'ils ont fait est très puérils...

Il jeta un regard noir en coin aux quatre qui les regardaient en bavassant, tout au fond du vaisseau.

-...ils ont mis quelque chose en évidence. Tu éprouves beaucoup de sentiments pour Terra et donc...

-Je...tous le monde va le savoir ou quoi ?

Le leader des Wreckers posa une main sur l'épaule de son second en la pressant.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'aimer quelqu'un. Qui ne l'aimerait pas ?

Il regarda la Prime en souriant.

-Vous...?

-Oh non ! Je la vois plus comme ma fille...un peu comme vous tous, vous êtes tous mes enfants.

Springer lui sourit, un peu gêné par cette déclaration, mais tout de même heureux. Après tous les Wreckers c'était un peu comme une véritable famille. Ils agissaient tous avec le rôle de grand-frère, pour les plus âgés, ou de petit-frère, pour les plus jeunes. Et il y avait Impactor. Certes peu expressif, mais c'était vraiment comme leur père qui veillait sur eux. Il aimait vraiment sa famille. Et aussi la Prime.

-Enfin je te dis tous ça parce que je veux que tu t'occupes de sa garde rapprochée. Je ne pense pas que Sentinel irait nous envoyer toute une armée pour nous arrêter, mais il reste les Decepticons...

-Vous pensez que quelqu'un va les alerter ?

-Si ce n'est pas Sentinel et son projet utopique, ça ne peut être qu'un espion.

-Au moins ça nous facilitera la tâche, on aura pas besoin de se réditionner facilement. On aura du Decepticons à envoyer à la casse.

-C'est cet état d'esprit que je veux voir chez tous le monde en ce moment !

Il frotta paternellement le sommet du crâne du bot vert.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant Impactor ! s'injura-t-il en souriant.

-Pour moi tu le seras toujours.

Le géant violet et orange se leva, le laissant tous seul avec la Prime endormie.

* * *

-Bumblebee ?

Le bot jaune et noir se tourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son supérieur.

-Bonjour Optimus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne put retenir un sourire. Il adorait Optimus. C'était comme un père pour lui. L'Autobot rouge et bleu lui rendit son sourire.

-Est-ce que ça te plairais de m'accompagner pour une mission...secrète ?

Il se retint d'hurler de joie, ses optiques s'ouvrant intensément. Il se contenta de sauter sur place de joie pour toute réponse.

* * *

-On ne devrait pas la réveiller, chef ?

-Laisse là dormir Springer. Elle en a besoin...

-Oui mais elle a peut être besoin de prendre de l'energon ?

-Quand je t'ai confié à sa garde rapprochée, c'était pour que tu la défendes, pas pour que tu agisses comme sa mère.

Le Wrecker vert se rembrunit en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils, arrachant un soupir à Impactor.

-Bon réveilles la, si tu en as tellement envie, mais ne vient pas te plaindre après si elle est de mauvais métal après.

Il laissa son second pour partir rejoindre le pilote du vaisseau.

-Humm...Madame ? commença-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la fembot bleu.

Mais comme elle ne réagissait pas, il entreprit de la secouer doucement.

-Madame... Terra !

Elle ouvrit doucement ses optiques en baillant.

-Moui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Est-ce que vous avez faim ?

Il tendit à la Prime un cube remplit d'energon, qu'elle prit entre ses mains. Elle bailla une seconde fois avant de commencer à siroter son energon.

-Merci.

-Est-que...vous allez un peu mieux ?

Elle haussa les épaules pendant que son regard errait dans le vaisseau.

-Quand arriverons-nous ?

-Dans très peu de temps ce n'est qu'une question de...

-Tyger Pax en vue les amis ! lança le pilote, qui n'était autre que Roadbuster.

-Et bien nous avons notre réponse Springer.

* * *

-Ici, ça ira très bien.

Elle s'affala dans le premier fauteuil venu, les jambes bien étendues devant elle.

-Tous le monde va pouvoir prendre un peu de repos, Madame. lui répondit Impactor.

-En effet. Springer tu as besoin de repos, et ne dis pas le contraire je vois très bien tes optiques se fermer. Pendant ce temps, Impactor et moi nous allons mettre au point la structure de défence de la ville.

-Quand je disais tous, Madame, je parlais de vous aussi.

-Mais...je...

-Non, non, ne dites rien. Il faut que vous vous reposiez.

Il aida la Prime à se relever et la traîna jusqu'au seul lit de la chambre.

-Je peux t'assurer Impactor que je vais très bien.

-Peut être mais vous devez vous reposez.

Il la força à s'asseoir sur le lit, la Prime soufflant comme une étincelante qu'on venait de gronder.

-Springer va veiller sur vous. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais me débrouiller comme un grand sparkling.

Il adressa un grand sourire à la Prime qui ne put que lever les optiques au ciel en capitulant.

-Bien, bien, mais arrêtez un peu tous de me chouchouter ! Je vais trèèèss bien ! répliqua-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit avant de rabattre la couverture sur elle.

-Oh oui ne vous en faites pas pour ça, demain on vous trouveras bien un petit compacteur à vider.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de s'enfouir sous la couette.

-Vous avez intérêt à dormir sinon Springer va devoir sévir...

La Prime sortit sa tête de sous la couverture, avec un air peu convaincu, mais une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses optiques bleues.

-Tiens, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

-Of, ça ne va pas être bien compliqué... lança le gradé en jetant un regard lourd de sous entendus au bot vert.

Ce dernier vira au rouge et il dû tourner sa tête vers la baie vitrée, qui parcourrait le pan de mur du côté extérieur, pour que personne ne le remarque.

-On verra ça demain.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de poser sa tête sur un oreiller et de s'endormir aussitôt. Impactor remonta la couverture jusqu'au coup de la fembot, comme s'il la bordait avant de s'en aller silencieusement, après avoir jeter un aurevoir de la main à son subordonné. Une fois le géant partit, Springer souffla en contemplant la Prime endormit. Il admira son visage délicat et les belles formes de son corps dont la couverture suivait les contours. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 _Je ne peux pas les laisser l'emmener. Jamais je n'accepterais cela, jamais !_

Il sera les poings en gagnant un vieux sofa, Tyger Pax n'avait jamais été réputée pour ses magnifiques bâtiments ou pour son mobilier extraordinaire ! Il s'affala sur le sofa, le faisant grincer sous son poids puis il contempla quelques minutes la ville endormie avant que ses optiques se ferment et qu'il s'endorme profondément.

* * *

Elle se faufila discrètement dans la chambre, se retenant de pouffer. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ses jeunes années, quand elle n'était qu'une étincelante qui aimait s'échapper de son quotidien trop strict et vagabonder dans les rues de Iacon. Elle passa non loin du sofa où Springer dormait. Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder en souriant.

 _Et c'est moi la plus fatiguée de tous ?_

Elle émit un petit "tss" réprimandeur en reprenant sa marche furtive jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Elle pria pour que la porte s'ouvre sans bruit, ce que fit cette dernière, avant de se faufiler à l'extérieur.

-Madame vous devriez vous reposer.

Elle s'immobilisa en plein milieu du couloir, soupirant. Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur, un Autobot en faction à Tyger Pax. Pour plus de sécurité, une fois arrivé dans la ville, certains Wreckers s'étaient chargés de saboter les antennes de communication. Certes ce n'était pas une bonne idée, voire une idée totalement _stupide_ , mais au moins elle était à l'abris ici.

-Vous n'avez pas reçu le message, soldat ? Je suis demandée au près du commandant Impactor. répondit-elle avec douceur.

-Ah euh...je...pardonnez-moi Madame, je ne savais pas. Je suis confus, vraiment !

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas déterminée, comme si, _véritablement_ , elle était conviée à une présumée réunion.

 _Espérons au moins qu'il y en est une._

* * *

-Madame, vous êtes vraiment plus têtue que moi, lui lança Impactor quand elle entra dans la salle de réunion de la citadelle, vous devriez être en train de vous reposer et non de vous soucier de notre plan.

Elle lui jeta un sourire quelque peu narquois.

-Je n'aurais pas à me soucier de ce plan si vous ne risquiez pas tous votre métal pour moi.

-Parfois il faut faire des...

Elle leva la main pour stopper le mech, retrouvant son sérieux.

-Parfois. Mais pas dans cette situation là. Je n'accepterais jamais que l'un de vous perde la vie en tentant de me protéger. Déjà que vous prenez un risque énorme en faisant cela.

-Et nous connaissons les risques que nous prenons. Puisque vous restez avec nous, vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir.

Elle obtempéra en s'asseyant sur le siège que lui indiquait le Wrecker.

-Nous allons défendre la citadelle, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix. Ils sont trop près...

-Qui ?

-Les Decepticons Madame. Nous ne savons pas comment, mais depuis que nous avons saboter les lignes de communication nous avons envoyer des éclaireurs vérifier la zone, et...

-Pouf ! Des Decepticons qui sortent comme ça de partout ! lança Twin Twist, un Wrecker blanc et bleu.

-C'est étrange...

-Comme la base que nous avions détruite...

-Et qui était étrangement vide. Nous avons un espion. Quelque part.

-En effet.

-Mais pas ici. Il fallait qu'il soit au courant de notre plan. S'il était parmis nous, les Decepticons seraient déjà entrés depuis longtemps.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi.

-Il serait dans la Garde d'Elite ? lança Sandstorm.

La Prime lui jeta un coup d'optique.

-Ce n'est pas impossible. De plus ils ont eu une nouvelle vague d'arrivants, il se pourrait que l'un d'eux soit notre bot.

Elle allait se préparer à leur demander de contacter la Garde mais elle se ravisa.

 _On est en silence radio jusqu'à la fin de cette...cette, ahhhh je n'arrive même pas à qualifier cette chose que nous vivons en ce moment._

-En tout cas nous avons une bonne nouvelle Madame.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers un bot rouge et noir qui venait d'entrer, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Optimus Prime vient nous prêter main forte !

Elle soupira de soulagement en souriant.

-Il y a peut être de l'espoir finalement, Impactor.

-Parce que vous en doutiez ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit.

* * *

Tout était noir autour d'elle sauf deux optiques violettes qui la fixait intensément. Elle tenta de s'en éloigner, mais c'est comme si son corps ne lui répondait pas. Enfin pas vraiment. Elle tenta de fermer sa main qui obtempéra.

 _Etrange._

Un sourire se dessina devant elle avant qu'une clarté, sortie de nulle part, éclaire le visage à qui appartenait le sourire et les optiques. C'était un mech plutôt beau, avec une expression vantarde, voir de supériorité, peinte sur son faciès. A la vue de la disposition de son visage elle comprit qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, or il n'était pas forcément très grand.

 _Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec mon corps..._

-Bonjour petite soeur. lui dit-il en l'approchant un peu plus près de son visage.

 _Je connais cette voix._

-C'est vrai que ça fait un baille.

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle lui jeta un regard remplit de curiosité.

-Ah c'est vrai tu ne peux pas parler.

Elle tenta de lui prouver le contraire en ouvrant sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-J'adore quand tu fais ta tête énervée. Tu fronces tes jolies petits sourcils.

Il approcha ses doigts de son visage, frôlant sa joue.

-Mais c'est vraiment triste que tu ne te rappelles même pas de nous...ta petite famille. Du côté maternelle bien sûr.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit la Prime comprendre.

-Bloodcron. retentit une voix de stentor dans leurs dos.

-J'arrive père. lança-t-il en se tournant, se dirigeant quelque part dans l'obscurité.

Elle se dévissa le cou pour regarder de tous les côté mais il n'y avait qu'un noir profond qui les entourait. Un instant, elle se sentit flotter entre le sol et le ciel, si tant est soit peu qu'il y en ait, avant de se retrouver à demi-allongée entre quelque chose de dure.

-Terra.

Elle le leva ses optiques bleues vers deux gigantesques de la même couleur que l'autre mech, Bloodcron. Une grosse main vint lui caresser sa joue avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sous les optiques.

 _Optiques violettes. Rêve. Génial, je tombe sur Unicron et toute sa clique._

-Tu as deviné qui j'étais n'est-ce pas, mon enfant ? Cela fait longtemps que j'essaye d'entrer en contacte avec toi mais, curieusement, une barrière nous empêchez de t'approcher...

Il la scruta attentivement avant de reprendre.

-Ces chers petits Primes essayent de te protéger. Mais ils se méprennent sur mes intentions.

Elle entendit Bloodcron ricaner non loin d'eux.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal Terra. Le contraire serait fort fâcheux. J'ai besoin de toi, nous avons besoin de toi !

Sa voix se déforma dans sa dernière phrase, passant d'une sorte de son crypté à la colère, et elle cligna des optiques, surprise.

-Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, je pensais que te garder dans ce rêve sous forme d'étincelant nous ferez gagner plus de temps. Mais écoutes moi bien, Terra...

Sa voix c'était encore déformée et elle sentait une sorte de chaleur enfler dans sa poitrine. Mais elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle ne pouvait que peu bouger.

-Un jour, quand l'Univers sera au bord du néant, une seule personne pourra choisir sa destiné. Elle pourra choisir de mettre un terme à cette guerre tout simplement ou de la laisser poursuivre son cours. Combien de mondes contaminera-t-elle encore ? Je suppose que tu sais pertinemment de _qui_ je parle, n'est-ce pas Terra ? Ce jour-là, nous serons là, près de toi, et tu devras faire un choix...

Sa voix résonna, lugubre et elle craignit le pire quand son spark dégagea une lumière bleuté. Unicron grogna en l'agrippant plus fortement.

-Tu auras beau le nier mais tu m'appartiens autant qu'à eux !

La lumière bleuté se mit à l'entourer, empêchant la main d'Unicron de l'atteindre et, la seconde d'après, elle était allongée dans son lit, éveillée et en sueur. Elle se massa les tempes, essayant de calmer son spark qui battait trop rapidement. Quand elle y parvint, elle se détendit en soupirant.

-Madame.

Elle jeta un coup d'optique à Springer qui venait de s'approcher d'elle, tenant dans sa main l'Epée des étoiles. Il la lui tendit.

-Un cauchemar ?

-On peut dire ça.

-Cela tombe bien, au moins vous n'êtes pas trop dépaysée.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais elle eut vite sa réponse en entendant un obus s'écraser quelque part à l'extérieur des murs.

-Le nôtre vient de commencer...

* * *

-N'oubliez pas de poser les bombes sous les pièces d'artilleries, pas sous. Elles auront plus de chance d'être totalement détruite. lança la Prime à tous les Wreckers réunis devant elle.

-Une seule devrait suffire. Une fois fait, les équipes qui se seront chargés de l'infanterie ennemie, vous reviendrez ici pour défendre la deuxième enceinte et les équipes qui se seront chargées de défendre la première iront à la troisième, ainsi de suite.

-Si nous perdons la première enceinte, bien entendu. renchérit Impactor en se postant à côté d'elle.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle lui répondit par un regard quelque peu agacé.

Ils ne comprennent pas que nous avons beaucoup plus de chance de perdre que de gagner.

Perdre ne l'enchantait pas plus qu'eux, peut être encore moins, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent en la protégeant. Les Autobots avaient besoin d'eux et de leur fâcheuse manie de casse-cou. Mais au fond, malgré ça, elle les adorait. Elle se permit de sourire au chef des Wreckers qui lui pressa l'épaule.

-Soyez tous prudents. Et je ne veux pas de risques inutiles ni d'actes héroïques stupides. Comprit ?

-Comprit ! répondirent-ils tous en coeur, pressés d'aller casser du Decepticon.

Elle regarda Springer préparer les groupes, Impactor s'approcha plus près d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste paternel.

-Je vais rester ici pour vous surveiller.

-Je ne suis plus une étincelante, Impactor.

-Non, c'est sûr. Mais pour moi vous êtes tous des étincelants.

Il couva du regard ses Wreckers qui essayaient plus ou moins d'être organisés.

-Vous êtes tous mes étincelants.

Il lui tira la langue en rigolant.

-Je suis outrée, Impactor ! lui lança-t-elle pour rire en y ajoutant un regard faussement choqué.

-On s'amuse bien ici, on dirait.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux en sursautant.

-Optimus ! Par Primus !

-Et bien, on jure maintenant Terra. lui lança-t-il, taquin.

Pour toute réponse la Prime se jeta à son cou et il l'entoura de ses bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ? C'est dangereux !

-Pour te protéger.

Il lui pressa la main en lui souriant.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'abandonner et les laisse faire.

-Non. Mais tu en as mis du temps.

Il leva les optiques au ciel sans se départir de son sourire.

-Allons ajouter vos équipes Optimus aux nôtres, leur lança Impactor, avant que tous ceci ne finisse en scène de ménage !

* * *

Il était vraiment excité. Il ne l'avait jamais été à ce point en réalité. Même le bruit des obus qui s'étaient écrasés tout près de leur vaisseau ne l'avait pas refroidit. Il allait enfin prouver se qu'il valait sur le champ de bataille.

-Pressé Bumblebee ? lui lança un bot rouge avec quelques touches de noirs.

Stranno, s'il avait bien retenu. C'était le Wrecker qui était venu prévenir Optimus Prime pendant que le reste des Wreckers se dirigeait avec Terra Prime vers Tyger Pax.

-Oui. répondit-il en souriant.

Le Wrecker lui frotta amicalement le haut de son casque.

-On se pose dans quelques secondes, préparez vos armes ! rugit le pilote du vaisseau pendant qu'il slalomait entre les obus.

Une fois qu'il eut atterrit et déversé ses soldats, le vaisseau reprit son envol pour aller affronter ceux des Decepticons qui tentaient de se frayer un passage jusqu'à la citadelle.

-Bumblebee !

Il se tourna vers Stranno qui venait juste de l'appeler.

-Viens !

Il le suivit pendant qu'il l'entraînait vers les portes de la citadelle.

-On va essayer de rejoindre ceux qui défendent les portes de la ville, si Optimus a besoin de nous à l'intérieur, nous pourrions plus facilement le rejoindre.

Il hocha la tête pendant qu'ils couraient. Stranno jeta un coup d'optique au petit mech qui le suivait. Ce n'était pas totalement la vérité. Optimus lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

-Stranno !

Il reporta son attention vers l'avant, dégainant son épée avant de trancher en deux un Decepticon qui venait tout juste de surgir devant lui. Le bot jaune et noir s'arrêta, contemplant en clignant des optiques le cadavre. Il grogna et tira vers lui le jeune mech.

-On ne doit pas s'arrêter.

Il le poussa devant lui et ils reprirent leur course jusqu'à atteindre les portes.

-Dépêchez-vous de rentrer ! leur ordonna un Autobot qui veillait à ce que ses camarades ferment bien les deux immenses portes de la ville.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les portes juste avant qu'elles ne se referment.

* * *

Elle le regarda soupeser son épée.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Je te l'ai déjà dis.

Elle soupira en croisant les bras, appuyée contre le mur.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Optimus.

-Ni moi, Terra. Et tu ne me perdras pas.

Il lui lança un sourire mais il n'eut en retour qu'un soupir.

-Ne soit pas à ce point désespérée Terra. Nous allons gagner cette bataille.

-Peut être. Mais après ? Aucun de nous ne pourra rentrer à Iacon ou au près de d'autres Autobots !

-Nous aviserons à ce moment là. Nous pourrons sûrement parler à...

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-A qui ? A qui Optimus ?!

-Calme toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'entourant dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé Optimus et je ne veux pas non plus que tu meurs. Ni toi, ni les autres.

-Je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front en fermant ses optiques, savourant son odeur au passage.

-Rien ne pourra briser notre amour.

Elle lui sourit en posant sa main sur sa joue.

-Je crois que je ne me rends pas compte de la chance que j'ai d'être ta sparkmate...

-Et moi celle d'être le tien.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

-Je dois y aller. Sois prudente Terra.

-Non. Toi sois prudent.

Il recula en lui tenant sa main dans la sienne avant de la lâcher quand il fut trop éloigné pour la garder plus longtemps. Il alla récupérer son épée puis il rejoignit les membres de son équipe qui l'attendait pour aller au champ de bataille.

* * *

Il lança la grenade que venait de lui passer Stranno sur un groupe de Decepticons qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans la première enceinte. Stranno le félicita pendant qu'ils montaient en haut d'une tour, qui permettait d'accéder aux différentes voies de circulations de la ville. Elles avaient dû être construite là car les espaces entre les différents bâtiments au sol étaient trop étroit pour que des embouteillages ne puissent pas se former. Mais, ces routes en hauteurs, étaient une aubaine pour les troupes Autobots. Elles leur permettaient de dominer les assaillants et de pouvoir facilement les combattre sans subir de pertes. Ils avaient beau jouir de cette position, ils n'étaient pas assez pour les combattre tous. Arrivés en haut de la tour, ils rejoignirent la route.

-Bon, il faut qu'on prévienne les autres que les Decepticons ont percé une brèche dans la muraille de la première enceinte.

-Oui. Tu crois qu'on peut les trouver où ?

-Baisses toi !

Stranno se jeta sur le mech, plusieurs tirs leurs frôlèrent le sommet du crâne.

-Il faut qu'on file d'ici, on est pas assez nombreux.

Il se changea en véhicule, imité par le plus jeune, et ils décampèrent aussi vite que leurs moteurs le leur permirent. Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour où un barrage avait été installé. Ils se transformèrent, se servant de leur vitesse acquise pour sauter par dessus. Stranno se réceptionna habilement mais Bumblebee s'écrasa au sol. Il grogna en se relevant, se frottant la joue.

-Pas un geste.

Ils levèrent les mains en l'air, regardant avec de gros yeux les Autobots qui les mirent en joue. L'un d'eux, sûrement le chef de leur escouade, soupira en ordonnant à ses bots de baisser leurs armes.

-On vous a pris pour des Decepticons, désolé. s'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, enchaîna rapidement Stranno, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose pour contacter le QG ? Les Decepticons sont parvenus à créer une brèche et à entrer.

-Déjà ? Mince. Nous avons ce qu'il faut.

Il fit signe à un Autobot portant une sorte de grosse caisse autour du torse munit de différents boutons et d'une antenne. Il fit pivoter des boutons pendant quelques secondes.

-C'est bizarre, on dirait que la ligne est brouillé pourtant c'est impossible...

Il releva la tête et écarquilla les optiques. Il ouvrit la bouche et pointa du doigt un point inconnu derrière ses camarades. Il s'effondra au sol, un sillon rond fumant entre les deux optiques. Ils se retournèrent tous, bouche bée.

-Menace éliminé. énonça une voix monocorde.

Un Decepticon gris au torse jaune délavé avec un canon fumant à la place de son poing droit était dressé en haut de la barricade. Une sorte de volatile métallique vint se poser sur son autre bras.

-Soundwave. grogna Stranno en dégainant son épée.

Il poussa derrière lui Bumblebee en lui chuchotant au conduit auditif :

-Files et vas prévenir les autres que les Decepticons sont là. Compris ?

-Mais et toi ?

-T'inquiètes, je suis un dure à fondre. Allez, ouste !

Le petit déguerpit en vitesse en se transformant.

-Lazerbeak, mission : suivre Autobot.

Lazerbeak s'envola, suivant Bumblebee qui venait de s'enfuir.

-A nous deux Soundwave. lança le mech rouge en sautant sur la barricade.

* * *

-Petit Autobot où te caches-tu ?

Il essaya de contenir ses tremblements, cramponnant ses mains à ses genoux. Peu de temps après avoir quitté Stranno et le petit groupe d'Autobots, il avait emprunté une voie secondaire en pensant gagner du temps mais il avait été prit en chasse par un Decepticon. Il avait trouvé refuge dans les restes d'une tour qui s'étaient effondrés sur la route, sûrement dû à l'explosion d'un obus.

-Petit Autobot...

Il grimaça en entendant plus proche la voix du mech. Il souffla doucement en essayant de se calmer. Il sursauta et plaqua une main sur sa bouche en entendant le Decepticon tout près de lui.

 _C'est le pire jour de ma vie !_

Il eut une pensée pour sa mère morte, il sentit une douleur lui pincer le spark mais il la chassa en secouant sa tête. Il devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

-Viens là, je ne vais pas te faire de mal tout petit bot.

Il l'entendit ricaner.

 _Ok. A trois. Un..._

Il souffla profondèment.

 _Deux..._

Il se redressa, se retrouvant agenouillé.

 _Trois !_

Il sortit en courant de sa cachette, se transformant en roulant à toute vitesse. Il entendit le Decepticon grogner et se transformer à son tour. Il augmenta sa vitesse à son maximum, sentant son spark galoper dans son torse. Il changea plusieurs fois de voies pour essayer de semer son adversaire. Au bout d'un moment, il ne vit plus son poursuivant dans son rétroviseur, il décida donc de ralentir jusqu'à se retrouver à l'arrêt. Peut être qu'il va réussit ? Il se retransforma, tout souriant avant de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait entre des décombres d'une barricade, très certainement. Il recula, écrasant quelque chose de dure. Il baissa les optiques vers cette chose et il bondit en arrière, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler. Il regarda avec effrois la main sur laquelle il venait à l'instant de marcher. Elle appartenait à un cadavre Autobot. Le sol était jonché de cadavres Autobots. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant des moteurs d'avions vrombirent loin au dessus de lui. Il chercha des optiques leurs symboles, mais des .

 _Peut être des Aérialbots ?_

Il savait très bien qu'il espérait pour rien. Il en fut convaincu quand il vit l'insigne violette des Decepticons inscrite sur chaque jet.

-Tiens, tiens qu'avons nous là ?

Il tourna sa tête vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Il se ramassa un poing dans le ventre, le pliant en deux, ce qui lui fit fermer les optiques sous la douleur. Il gémit en se sentant soulever par le cou. Il agrippa ses mains à celles de son agresseur en tentant de le dégager mais ce dernier resserra sa prise.

-Un petit Autobot qui se promène tous seul. Et qui devrait très certainement rejoindre ses camarades...

Il ouvrit doucement ses optiques pour tomber sur celle rouge de son agresseur.

-A moins qu'il ne sache quelque chose d'utile ? Parles, Autobot ! crâcha-t-il en le plaquant contre un morceau de débris assez haut.

Il gémit encore une fois en sentant son cou broyé par la poigne de fer de l'autre.

-Mon seigneur, il ne peut pas vous répondre si vous le tenez ainsi.

L'autre pivota sa tête vers un bot plus petit que lui, gris avec quelques touches de rouges. Il lui jeta un regard noir en laissant tomber le jeune mech par terre. Bumblebee grogna en touchant brutalement le sol et il se frotta la gorge en toussant.

-Dépêches toi de parler ! lui intima de nouveau le mech en pointant l'un de ses bras changés en canon sur sa tête.

Il lui jeta un regard effrayé mais résolu. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'exprimer mais il sentait quelque chose lui tarauder le spark.

-Bumblebee ! entendit-il hurler et il tourna la tête, en même temps que les deux autres, vers le bot rouge qui venait juste d'arriver.

Ce dernier grogna, sortant une lame caché qu'il lança en l'air.

-Je m'en occupe mon seigneur. siffla le rouge et gris en se transformant en jet avant de foncer sur Stranno.

L'autre reporta son attention sur Bumblebee.

-Tu as intérêt à vite parler, petit. Où est la Prime ?

Il lui lança un regard noir. Il se sentit à nouveau soulever par la gorge. Il gigota en tentant de s'échapper mais il se retrouva de nouveau plaquer contre le débris.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisit qui je suis. Je suis Megatron. Cela doit te dire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?!

Il serra encore plus le cou du jeune mech qui sentit l'energon remonter. Il se mit à trembloter sans pouvoir se contenir. Si ce Decepticon était bien Megatron, alors il pouvait faire une croix sur sa vie.

-C'est bien, tu as peur n'est ce pas ? C'est normal d'avoir peur de moi.

Il pressa encore plus son cou. Bumblebee laissa échapper un piteux gémissement étouffé.

-Même si j'ai bien l'impression que tu ne sais rien. Tu n'es pas très bavarre du moins. Tiens, ça me donne une idée.

 _Je ne dois pas lui dire où elle est. Je ne dois pas ! Je ne peux et je ne veux pas décevoir Optimus !_

-Je te laisse une dernière chance. Dis moi où elle est !

Il répondit par un catégorique non de la tête.

-Très bien. Tant pis pour toi.

Il cru que sa dernière heure était arrivé mais l'autre se contenta de grogner. Il le suivit des optiques pendant qu'il plaçait une main sur le côté droit de son ventre où un filet de sang s'écoulait le long d'une lame fichait. Il l'arrâcha d'un coup sec avant de la laisser tomber par terre.

-Stupide Wrecker.

Il lâcha la gorge du bot pour le plaquer en le tenant par le visage. Puis il attrapa avec son autre main la partie centrale de son cou et il tira pendant que l'Autobot hurlait de douleur. Il se tut enfin quand Megatron se retrouva avec un objet circulaire auquel pendait des fils arrachait.

-Puisque tu n'as rien à dire, alors tu ne diras plus rien.

Il laissa tomber le corps inerte de l'Autobot, lançant par terre le précieux objet qu'il venait d'arracher.

-J'ai perdu trop de temps ici. Allons la retrouver. grogna-t-il en contactant le mech qui était, un peu plutôt avec lui.

* * *

Les optiques de Bumblebee clignotèrent rapidement pendant qu'il reprenait connaissance. La tête lui tournait et une odeur de sang lui agressa le recepteur olfactif. Il tourna faiblement sa tête vers la droite, comme s'il savait intimement que quelque chose l'y attendait. Il tendit comme il put son bras, ankylosé à force d'être resté allongé par terre dans une position peu agréable, vers un petit objet circulaire auquel des fils étaient reliés. Il l'attrapa et le rapprocha de lui, le serrant contre son spark. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même en sentant quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue. Il renifla, en effaçant la première larme mais pour les autres il ne le fit pas. Il les laissa couler.

* * *

Voilà la fin de chapitre ! J'espère au moins que l'accident de Bee a été assez représentatif de ce qui c'est passé véritablement, je me suis basé sur ce que l'on sait pour la perte de son vocaliseur avec la série Transformers Prime que je vous recommande à voir si ce n'est pas déjà fais ;)

Mais alors, à votre avis, pourquoi les Decepticons sont-ils à la recherche de Terra ? Et pourquoi tous le monde ne veut pas qu'elle "parte" ? :p Puis je suppose que vous avez remarqué la "partie 1" au début n'est-ce pas ? :3 Allez j'en dis pas plus ;p

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec des questions et à la revoyure au prochain chapitre ;) n'hésitez pas à reviewer aussi, ça fait plaisir et ça motive :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey ! Voilà la partie 2 en espérant qu'elle vous plait et qu'elle répondra à certaines de vos questions ! :) Bonne lecture !**  
 **Les OC Arcade et Stormship ne m'appartiennent pas !**  
 **La description des personnages sur Cybertron est basée sur celle du jeu Rise of the Dark spark, un mélange de style G1-TFP-IDW**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer mes fics :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **-partie 2-**

Le jet passa habilement entre les deux tours avant de descendre en piquet vers la porte blindée ostensiblement fermée. Il tira une salve de missiles avant de tourner sur lui même et de remonter à pleine vitesse pour éviter de rentrer dans la porte. Un deuxième jet puis un troisième surgir et exécutèrent la même manoeuvre que leur confrère avant de le rejoindre.

-Swindle, Blastoff, Vortex, Onslaught, Brawl. En position Bruticus.

Les trois jets exécutèrent un passage en sens inverse, volant sur le dos jusqu'à atteindre les deux tours qu'ils avaient dépassé un peu plutôt. Ils se transformèrent et se posèrent sur l'une d'elle. Ils mesuraient tous la même taille et leur insigne Decepticon ainsi que leurs ailes les faisaient entrer indéniablement dans la catégorie Seeker.

-Il en met du temps ! lança un des trois Seekers en adoptant une mine énervée.

-Il va arriver, Sunstorm. lui répondit celui qui semblait être le chef des trois, un Seeker rouge aux avants bras bleus et au cockpit, qui formait son torse, jaune.

-On aura rouillé d'ici là. renifla le troisième Seeker, violet et noir au cockpit également jaune tout comme le premier et son armure orange.

-Tais toi imbécile, je l'entends d'ici. grogna le deuxième.

Le dernier lui jeta un regard noir en serrant la mâchoire. Ils tendirent leurs récepteurs audios pour percevoir un _Boum_ régulier mais lointain avant qu'il ne s'amplifie. Enfin, quand le sol se mit à trembler, ainsi que la tour où était perché les trois Seeker, un immense Decepticon s'avança, marchant aussi vite que sa taille et son poids le lui permettait. Composé de différents Decepticons, chaque partie de son corps était d'une couleur différente, allant du jaune au bleu. Il s'avança vers la porte blindé et, changeant l'un de ses poings en canon, il s'occupa de détruire la porte qui ne résista pas bien longtemps. Une fois fait, le géant hurla avant que les pièces principales de son corps ne se mettent à bouger et, à la place de l'immense Decepticon, cinq de taille normale venaient d'apparaître. L'un d'eux, le seul bleu du groupe, fit signe aux Seekers de venir les rejoindre. A se signal, ils se transformèrent et foncèrent dans la porte ouverte, avec à leur suite les cinq terrestres qui se chargèrent d'éliminer les premiers soldats Autobots qu'ils croisèrent.

-Et c'est avec ça qu'ils comptaient nous résister ? lança le jaune et rouge du groupe.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore tombés sur les Wreckers, Vortex. lui répondit sèchement le bleu. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils nous réservent.

-Roohhh Onslaught pourquoi il faut qu'à chaque fois tu gâches l'ambiance ? Sérieux ça va être facile. En plus je vois même pas pourquoi on nous a fait venir ici si c'est simplement pour leur demandait de rentrer gentillement à Iacon.

-Au moins ils rentreront la queue entre les jambes. ricana le vert du groupe.

-En tout cas Brawl, c'est un excellent compromis que Megatron fait là, renchérit le jaune et violet du nom de Swindle.

-Et toi et tes trafics...grogna celui qui n'avait dit mot jusqu'à présent, Blastoff.

-Taisez-vous et avancer ! rugit le Seeker qui commandait les deux autres.

Ils levèrent tous en même temps les yeux au ciel en rejoignant les trois Seekers.

* * *

La seconde porte avait cédé. Elle l'avait entendu même depuis là où elle était, dans l'antique temple dédié à Alchemist Prime, fondateur de la civilisation cybertronienne et gardien des villes. C'était l'endroit le plus à l'abris de la ville, au coeur de cette dernière, protégé par la troisième et dernière enceinte. Mais, dès le début, elle s'était douté que tous ceci ne servirait qu'à lui faire gagner du temps avant qu'ils ne parviennent à mettre la main sur elle. Elle contint sa colère en soupirant une nouvelle fois, assise en tailleur sur les marches qui menait à la statue du Prime disparu, un genou à terre. Appuyé sur une main, il tendait l'autre devant lui, un sourire peint sur le visage.

 _Le grand Alchemist Prime...s'ils savaient tous qu'il adore embêter ses frères et chouchouter sa soeur._

Elle eut un pâle sourire en soupirant encore.

-Terra.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, faisant face à son aïeul assit dans la même position que lui. Seulement il était fait d'une matière bleu transparente à certains endroits.

-Tous vas bien se passer.

-J'en doutes, Alchemist.

-Ne perds pas espoir Terra. Tant...

-Qu'il y a de la vie, il y a toujours de l'espoir. dirent-ils en choeur.

Elle lui montra du doigt une plaquette sculpté dans le socle de la statue où était inscrite cette phrase en cybertronnien ancien.

-Roohhh ils l'ont aussi marqué là ! Tss, je devrais me plaindre franchement ! On me pique mes répliques partout ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a presque qu'un seul pourcentage de la population cybertronnienne qui parle encore cette langue ! Sinon, je ne pourrais même plus dire une phrase sans que trois milles personnes ne le répètent ! Tiens, il faut que je dise ça à Solus aussi qu'il faut...

L'apparition se dissipa pendant qu'il continuait de parler quand les portes du temple s'ouvrirent. Impactor et Springer entrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre, se dirigeant vers la Prime assise.

-Madame, ils ont enfoncé la deuxième porte.

-Je sais. Je l'ai entendu.

Elle se releva en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Des nouvelles d'Optimus ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils avaient enfin atteint la série de petites marches qui menaient à la statue.

-Oui Madame. Il a été ramené avec l'une des unités chargées de rapatrier les blessés.

-Il a été touché ?!

Elle descendit rapidement les petites marches, passant entre les deux mechs qui la rattrapèrent en l'attrapant chacun par le poignet.

-Vous devez rester ici. lui intima Impactor en la ramenant entre eux deux.

Elle luit fit face, sourcils froncés.

-Pendant que les nôtres se font massacrer ?! Je dois voir Optimus, tout de suite.

-Non.

Cette fois-ci c'était Springer qui avait parlé. Elle lui jeta un regard froid.

-Nous devons nous concentrer sur l'instant présent. poursuivit-il.

-Dans ce cas, laissez moi aider à défendre la troisième porte. Si cela devient trop dangereux je me replierais ici et vous vous filerez avec les blessés. Cela vous convient ?

Ils finirent par accepter, mais à contrespark. Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes ouvertes un peu plutôt, la Prime en tête. Au moment où elle ouvrit les portes, elle activa son masque de combat, attrapa la poignée de l'Epée des étoiles. D'une simple demande de son esprit la lame resplendissante sortit de la poignée. Elle était prête au combat.

 _Les Decepticons vont regretter, un temps soit peu, d'être venu jusqu'ici._

* * *

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!

Il le laissa lui mettre un coup de poing dans la joue. Il laissa errer ses optiques autour d'eux. De la fumée les entourait, filtrant les rayons de l'astre mourant avant que la nuit ne prenne vie. Le ciel était d'un rouge mortuaire.

-Pourquoi Storm ?! Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?!

Il reporta son attention sur le mech du même âge que lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Il reçu un second coup mais, cette fois-ci, sur son autre joue. Il sentit un liquide couler le long de sa bouche. Il y porta sa main, constatant que c'était du sang.

 _C'est la première fois que je saigne._

Il se demandait pourquoi tous ceci le rendait si...vide. Il aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir réussit. Mais non, il ne ressentait pas ça. Que du vide, même pas d'une pointe d'indifférence.

-Réponds moi !

Il regarda le mech le secouait sans esquisser le moindre geste. _Ploc, ploc_. Il baissa ses optiques vers le sol taché de quelques gouttes d'un liquide incolore. Il releva ses optiques vers l'Autobot. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Je te...déteste ! Storm !

 _Est-ce que je le déteste ? Je ne sais pas...Est-ce que je l'apprécie ? Peut être..._

Il lui jeta le regard qu'il avait depuis un moment. Vide. Il ferma les optiques à la venu du troisième coup qui lui percéuta le sommet du crâne, envoyant sa tête s'écraser contre le sol. Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour empêcher les coups d'arrêter de pleuvoir et aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Arcade, ça suffit, arrêtes.

Il sentit les coups cessés et les sanglots du jeune bot emplirent l'air étouffant.

-Arcade, je suis là, ça va aller.

Des bruits de pas juste à côté de lui se firent entendre. Il entre-ouvrit ses optiques pour voir une fembot entourer de ses bras Arcade avant que d'autres bras ne le soulèvent et ne le forcent à se mettre à genoux.

 _Papa, est-ce que tu seras vraiment fier de moi ?_

* * *

-Bien, préparez les vaisseaux à décoller !

Les trois mechs hochèrent la tête et disparurent de son champ de vision.

-Impactor ?

-Dans dix secondes, Madame.

 _Dix ? On se débrouille pas trop mal je trouve._

-Neuf...souffla-t-elle pour elle même.

Les soldats qu'ils avaient pu réunir se tenaient devant la troisième porte scellée, maintenant la porte en joug.

-Huit...

Un bruit sourd retentit de derrière la porte.

-Maintenez les positions. ordonna Impactor en se promenant entre les rangs de soldats, Wreckers et lambda mélangés.

-Sept...

Un rugissement à glacer le sang retentit. Ils se crispèrent tous, y comprit la Prime.

 _Un Combiner._

-Six...

Un coup ébranla la porte qui trembla mais qui tint bond.

-Cinq...

Un second coup vint cabosser la porte, vers leur côté, formant un poing déformé. Un murmure inquiet vint parcourir les rangs de ses bots.

-Calmez vous ! lança Impactor en les assassinant du regard, les faisant tous taire.

-Quatre...

 _Pourquoi pas après tous ? Pour un dernier défis..._

Encore un coup et encore un poing déformé.

-Trois...

Ce coup là fit trembler la porte qui émit un son inquiétant.

-Deux...

Un pan de la porte vola, allant s'écraser contre un mur de l'immense anti-chambre qui servait comme d'une sorte de sasse entre le côté de la deuxième porte et celui de la troisième.

-Un...

Le deuxième pan fut arraché par une main monstrueusement énorme. La main le lâcha par terre avant, qu'elle et sa compère, n'écrasent les bords de la porte démolit pour permettre à l'être à qui appartenait ces membres d'entrer.

-En joug ! cria Impactor.

Le Combiner de différentes couleurs poussa un rugissement à en faire trembler les murs.

-Bruticus...tout...détruire. fit-il mécaniquement.

-Feu !

Les Autobots se mirent à fusiller le titan avec leurs armes. Ce dernier protégea juste son visage en dressant sa main devant, mais il ne parut pas gêné plus que ça.

-Occupez-vous des véhicons qui arrivent ! lança la Prime à Impactor qui lui jeta un regard interloqué. Je me charge du Combiner !

Elle s'élança vers le monstre, l'Epée des étoiles dans sa main. Sentir l'équilibre parfait de la lame dans sa main l'a rassuré toujours. Le chef des Wreckers examina l'endroit d'où était venu le monstre. Une paire d'optiques rouges apparut, puis une secondes, une troisième et bientôt, elles furent des centaines.

-Le flanc Est restait concentré sur le Combiner ! Les autres, préparez-vous pour une vague d'assaut !

Les soldats se dispersèrent et se placèrent en formation comme le leur avait ordonné Impactor alors que les premiers Decepticons pénétraient dans l'anti-chambre.

-Grrrrraaaaahhhhh ! rugit le Combiner en aplatissant sa main au sol, écrasant au passage quelques Autobots et Decepticons, qui avaient eu le malheur de vouloir attaquer le flanc Est.

Elle saisit cette chance pour s'approcher du titan et commencer une escalade périlleuse du monstre. Grimpant sur l'arrière de sa jambe et, avec sa taille, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le bas du dos du Decepticon. Decepticon qui, sentant quelque chose grimper sur lui, tenta de chasser l'escaladeur en passant son bras dans son dos. Elle se colla contre le mech en évitant sa main et reprit son escalade, se servant des incurvations et détails de l'armure du mech comme de prises. Le titan se tourna en rugissant ce qui ne fit qu'exposer la Prime au feu Autobot. Les bots aux optiques bleues cessèrent de tirer en voyant leur chef, un bras pendant dans le vide après avoir faillit perdre prise lorsque le titan s'était retourné. Elle disparut de nouveau quand il se tourna à nouveau et ils reprirent leurs tirs. Le titan se mit à essayer d'attraper la fembot en plaquant, un peu partout, ses mains sur son corps. Désarçonner par le titan qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger, elle planta son épée dans l'endroit le plus haut qu'elle pouvait atteindre, entre les omoplates, et elle se hissa vers le haut. Le titan rugit de douleur alors qu'elle retirait son épée. Violemment il écrasa sa main dans son cou, immobilisant la Prime ainsi il put refermer ses doigts autour d'elle, l'emprisonnant dans sa main. Il tendit sa main devant son visage, grognant en fixant la Prime. Elle poussa, à l'aide de ses bras, les doigts du titan qui esquissa un sourire en la voyant forcer pour rien. Il examina attentivement le visage de la Prime qui dépassé de sa main fermé. Même à la verticale, la tête des bots ne dépassait jamais de sa main. C'est ce qu'il l'intriguait tant. Pendant qu'il l'examinait, la Prime en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil au sol. Le flanc Est avait cessé de tirer sur le titan et aidait le reste des troupes à combattre les Decepticons qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

 _Ils ont les optiques rivées sur eux. Je peux l'utiliser maintenant._

Elle ferma les optiques en se concentrant sur son spark qui pulsait et sur la chaleur qu'il propageait en elle.

 _Je n'ai utilisé qu'une seule fois ça et ça ne c'est pas très bien passé. Mais justement, maintenant, peut importe si j'arrive à le contrôler ou non, il va nous débarasser de cette chose._

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire pendant que la chaleur se diffusait largement dans son corps et que son spark accélérait ses battements. Elle avait faillit se faire hacher à son entraînement et, par sécurité, elle s'était repliée sur elle même, ses bras protégeant son visage. Une immense chaleur l'avait envahit et avant qu'elle ne meurt violemment un rayon bleu comme l'energon s'était échappait de ses mains, juste avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, et avait détruit tous ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Zamyen l'avait traîné par le bras, alors qu'elle était totalement perdue, jusqu'au bureau de son père qui l'avait félicité alors qu'elle avait faillit y rester. Bien évidemment il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais cette fois-ci c'était le moment où jamais. Une fois qu'elle sentit que la chaleur avait envahit tous son corps, elle pria Primus pour que cela marche.

 _Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Je dois avoir un but en tête._

Elle pensa très fort à Optimus blessé, ses fils qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais qu'elle aimait, à son petit Hot Rod qui l'attendait à Iacon, à ses amis, ses disciples, aux Wreckers et aux Autobots qui donnaient leurs vies pour elle. Un frisson parcourut son corps quand une vague d'énergie se déploya en elle. Elle se concentra sur sa provenance et, ayant comprit qu'elle provenait de son spark, elle déploya de nouvelles vagues. Elle entre-ouvrit une optique mais elle la referma aussitôt, éblouie par une lumière bleu. Elle entendit un _Tsssshhhh_ et la seconde d'après elle s'affala au sol. Elle se releva en grognant, ouvrant au passage ses optiques. A la place du titan il y avait cinq mechs éparpillés par terre et qui lui semblait mort, ou tout du moins inconscient.

-Ouf, ça a marché !

-Madame !

Springer l'écrasa au sol, lui empêchant de recevoir un tir en pleine tête.

-Merci, Springer.

Il l'aida à se relever puis il jeta un regard aux cinq mechs.

-Que...

-Ne me poses même pas la question, je suis aussi perdue que toi.

-D'accord. Mais nous devons nous replier.

-Pourquoi ? Nous men...

Elle écarquilla les optiques en voyant le nombre de corps Autobots éparpillés au sol. Il l'entraîna vers la porte qui menait au temple d'Alchemist Prime et où les derniers soldats encore en vie s'engouffraient. Sur le chemin qui y menait, des Decepticons tentèrent de les arrêter mais la Prime les fauchait avec son épée ou faisait virevolter leurs têtes dans les airs. Springer la suivait son bras changé en canon mais il n'avait rien à faire, elle parvenait toute seule et facilement à les faire traverser. Il avait toujours admiré chez elle cette sorte de seconde nature qu'elle avait sur le champ de bataille. Elle restait concentrée et, d'une certaine façon, quelque peu froide. Mais elle ne tuait pas par plaisir ou par colère, elle visait toujours les points vitaux de ses ennemis pour ne pas les faire souffrir et, quand elle pouvait se le permettre, elle ne faisait que les blesser. Concentrée dans ses moments là où le sang giclait de tous les côtés, elle était comme une apparition divine au milieu de tous ça. Jamais une goutte de sang ne l'atteignait et tous ses mouvements étaient posés et gracieux, peu importe la façon.

-Springer, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda la Prime qui fronça ses sourcils. Tu veux que les Decepticons te détruisent ?

Il cligna des optiques abasourdit en regardant derrière lui. Des Decepticons se précipitaient vers eux qui venaient tous juste d'arriver aux portes. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du temple, fermant les portes derrière eux.

* * *

-Il ne reste plus qu'un vaisseau Springer, dépêches-toi d'emmener tous le monde dedans et de décoller.

-Mais et vous ?

-Il est grand temps que j'affronte mon destin...

Il attrapa par les épaules la Prime en la regardant droit dans les optiques.

-Ce n'est pas votre destin, Terra.

Il parut si sincère que la Prime faillit le croire. Et elle aurait voulu le croire. Mais la réalité était toute autre.

-Ecoutes la un peu, Springer. Allez, monte dans se vaisseau. lui lança Impactor en le traînant par la main comme un enfant jusqu'au vaisseau.

Le Wrecker vert jeta des regards perdus autour de lui en ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'était en train de faire Impactor. Ce dernier poussa le mech dans le vaisseau qui ferma ses portes et dont le moteur se mit à vrombir.

-Impactor, pourquoi est-ce que vous restez ici ?

-J'ai un travail à finir.

Il lui adressa un pâle sourire.

-Et je ne veux pas laisser ce Combiner gêner la progression des vaisseaux. Ou le moindre Seeker qui traînerait dans les parages. Après tous, un gentil petit leader des Wreckers devrait les appâter non ?

Elle le regarda avec une mine inquiète.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller pour moi.

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Continuez de faire ce que vous faites, Terra.

-C'est à dire ?

-Des choses justes. Et toujours avec votre spark.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Que Primus veille sur toi, mon ami.

-Qu'il veille sur vous, Terra.

* * *

Le Seeker se fraya un chemin en passant, sous son mode avion, au dessus de ses subordonnés. Il effectua un looping dans les airs pour entrer par l'ancienne porte que venait juste de s'ouvrir devant lui. Une fois dans la pièce, il se transforma dans les airs avant de retomber au sol, un genoux au sol et le poing face contre le sol. Puis il se releva avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

-Votre Grâce.

Il s'inclina devant la fembot bleu foncé qui leur faisait dos, postée devant la statue. Un véhicule terrestre vint le rejoindre et se transforma à son tour.

-Seigneur Megatron, mission accomplit, objectif retrouvée. déballa le mech à son communicateur d'une voix monocorde et robotique.

-Soundwave.

Ils portèrent leur regard tous les deux vers la Prime. Cette dernière se tourna vers eux et le Seeker sut que c'était peut être, et surement, la plus belle créature de l'Univers. Son visage parfait et gracieux était marqué d'une sérénité ambiante et d'une certaine forme d'autorité. Ses deux optiques bleu clair étaient rivées sur eux, elles brillaient d'une lueur d'intelligence qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier. Ce n'était ni de la curiosité ni de la sagesse d'un scientifique froid et sans conciensce du monde qui l'entourait et qui évoluait dans sa propre sphère comme Shockwave. Il laissa errer ses optiques sur les courbes magnifiques et féminines de son corps.

-Quand peut être vous auriez finis de "m'observer"...

Il secoua sa tête et replongea son regard dans ses optiques bleues.

-Il semblerait, votre Grâce, que vous ayez...perdue. lâcha-t-il en employant le "votre Grâce" avec ironie.

-Je ne crois pas Starscream. C'est bien ça au moins ? On ne vous vois pas souvent en dehors de Kaon, trop occupé à vous cacher je suppose. Je suis ici, devant vous et non votre prisonnière.

-Mais qui a dit que nous voulions vous faire prisonnière ?

Il commença à s'avancer vers elle avec son acolyte à la visière jaune.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant, méfiante.

Une épée apparut dans sa main et, il était sûr, la minute d'avant elle n'y était pas. Un sourire vil se dessina sur le visage du Seeker.

-Vous devez vous préparez à Iacon avant...l' _heureux_ événement.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta le fit sourire. Sans dire un mot elle se jeta sur le Seeker qui préféra se transformer en jet et voler à travers la pièce. S'il savait une chose de sûr à propos de la Prime c'était qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer au combat et l'éviter, plutôt. Il utilisa son communicateur pour appeler l'un des Combaticons qui entra aussitôt dans la pièce et para un coup d'épée de la Prime. Ils échangèrent quelques coups avant que la Prime ne recule au moment où les quatre autres Combaticons pénétrèrent dans le temple. Elle les jaugea du regard et, après avoir soupiré et les avoir fusiller du regard, elle fit disparaître la lame de son épée et accrocha la poignet à sa hanche. Elle leva légèrement les mains en l'air, sous la menace des armes pointées vers elle.

-Il est prudent que vous soyez sage, votre Grâce. Ces très chers membres de la Garde d'Elite se feront un plaisir de vous raccompagner chez vous...

Au moment où Starscream lui lança son petit discours, Ultra Magnus ainsi que quelques uns des membres de la Garde entrèrent par une autre porte, jusque là inconnue à la Prime mais qui devait se trouver quelque part derrière la statue.

-Madame, commença Magnus, vous devez venir avec nous.

Il avait une expression neutre sur le visage mais il y avait une note de chagrin dans sa voix. Elle baissa ses mains et rejoignit le commandant en passant froidement devant lui avant de suivre les soldats Autobots.

* * *

-Votre fille est rentrée, Monsieur.

-Merci Ultra Magnus, fait la entrée je te pris.

Le commandant rouge et bleu hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte à une Prime en furie.

-Papa.

Elle se planta devant le bureau de son père, bras croisés devant sa poitrine. Magnus fuyant la tempête, se dépêcha de sortir en veillant à refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Ma princesse. lui répondit-il, les optiques rivaient sur un datapad.

-Tu sais très bien de ce que l'on va parler tous les deux !

-Ouuiii, donc ce n'est pas la peine de crier.

-Regardes moi quand je te parle !

Il releva ses optiques en scrutant le visage furibond de sa fille. Il posa le datapad sur son bureau et se cala dans son siège.

-Je t'écoutes donc. Qu'...

-Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était, papa !

Il se leva en soupirant et gagna la baie vitrée qui inondait son bureau de la lumière de l'astre flamboyant. Elle le rejoignit pour se mettre face à lui. Il souffla calmement en regardant la ville.

-Est-ce que cet endroit n'est pas magnifique ?

Elle lui jeta un regard interloqué avant de regarder à son tour la cité.

-Si.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

-J'aimerais que cet endroit soit toujours comme ça. Comme tous les autres. Pas toi ?

-Si.

-Viens.

Sachant très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arpenter un sentier périlleux, il la guida à l'extérieur de son bureau, un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu sais ma chérie, je ne t'ai jamais dis le nom de ton grand-père parce que je pensais que tu avais deviné de qui il s'agissait.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Alpha Prime.

-J'en était sûr, un caractère assez similaire. Pourtant je ne te vois aucun lien de parenté avec toi...marmonna-t-elle.

Il se crispa légèrement mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Il t'aime beaucoup. En faite ils t'aiment tous. Tu es leur petit espoir. Notre petit espoir...

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais auquel il répondit par un pâle sourire.

-Tiens, on est devant tes appartements, après tous ce petit périple tu dois être affamée !

Ils entrèrent dans ses appartements et il lui apporta un cube d'energon récupéré au distributeur présent dans la pièce. Elle le garda en main sans le boire.

-Papa...je ne peux pas.

-Tu le peux. C'est plutôt que tu ne le veux pas...

-Je ne le PEUX pas et je ne le VEUX pas ! Est-ce que c'est assez clair pour toi ?

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu le feras quand même.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous l'avons décidé !

Il soupira de colère.

-Cesses de jouer les enfants Terra, tu es assez grande et mâture pour te rendre compte de la situation et pour savoir que ce sacrifice va nous permettre de peut être créer des voies possibles vers la fin de cette guerre. Au moins nous recevront des troupes faites prisonnières et d'autres choses...

-Bien évidemment je suis le terme du contrat mais je ne sais rien de ces termes.

-Ce n'est pas une priorité pour le moment que tu les saches.

-Peu importe je ne le ferais pas !

-Puisque tu t'obstines à faire ta gamine écervelée, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'employer les grands moyens ! Si tu n'obéis pas Terra, je retirerais la grâce que j'ai accordé aux Wreckers et à ceux qui t'ont aidé dans ta petite "aventure" puérile !

-Mais c'est du chantage ça, papa !

Il voyait bien sur son visage qu'elle bataillait intérieurement mais il savait très bien que, sur ce coup là, il avait gagné.

-Papa, est-ce que tu ne peux pas empêcher cela ? Laisses moi rester ici.

Il résista à la supplication inscrite dans les jolies optiques bleues de sa princesse.

-C'est impossible. Je suis désolé Terra.

Elle soupira et il vit une larme se former dans l'une de ses optiques avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête.

-Dans ce cas je me plierais à ta volonté. Mais épargnes les autres.

Il hocha la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne peux nous priver des Wreckers. Et...

-Et ?

-Nous avons eu un incident avec un espion présent dans la Garde d'Elite. Il faudra que tu sois présente au procès.

-Quand a-t-il lieu ?

-Dans une heure.

* * *

Il faisait face aux bots qui lui jetaient des regards assassins. Ses mains menottées étaient accrochées à l'estrade où se tenait l'accusé lors des procès. Et dans la situation où il était c'était lui l'accusé.

-Bien, le procès peut commencer. annonça Sentinel Prime qui venait juste d'entrer, sa fille sur les talons.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux aux places de juges qui leurs étaient attribuées. Il n'osa pas lever les optiques vers la Prime mais il préféra dévisager le Prime. Rouge et gris, il balayait la salle du regard avant de river ses optiques bleues identiques à celle de la Prime dans les siennes.

 _Bonjour grand-père._

-Quels sont les chefs d'accusations contre ce jeune Autobot ?

-Espionnage, attentat et meurtres. répondit Ultra Magnus qui venait juste de se lever.

-Et quel est la peine exigée ?

-La peine capitale...

 _La mort ?_

-La prison à vie. Ainsi qu'un interrogatoire poussé, Monsieur.

-Avons nous des témoins ?

-Si nous n'en avions pas Monsieur, nous ne serions jamais ici en ce moment.

-Faites entrer le ou les témoins dans ce cas.

Un soldat fit entrer un jeune mech noir et blanc qui jeta un regard colérique à l'accusé. Il rejoignit l'estrade dédiée aux témoins où il prit place sur un siège qui lui était dédié.

-Comment vous dénommez-vous, jeune bot ?

-Arcade, Monsieur.

-De quelle unité es-tu, Arcade ?

-La Garde d'Elite, Monsieur.

-Peux-tu nous dire qui est ce bot ?

Il désigna du doigt Stormship et ce dernier regarda Arcade. Il regarda à son tour l'infiltré.

-Il s'appelle Stormship et il fait aussi partit de la Garde d'Elite, Monsieur. C'était...

-Continues.

-C'était mon ami. Avant qu'il ne fasse exploser ce hangar à energon et qu'il ne tue ma soeur ainsi que d'autres personnes à l'intérieure.

-Peux-tu nous raconter ce qui c'est passé ?

-J'étais près du hangar quand il a explosé. Je savais que ma soeur était quelque part dedans puis il a surgit de nul part, devant du hangar. J'ai su que c'était lui qui a fait ça quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il c'est passé et qu'il m'a répondu "J'ai fais explosé le hangar". De plus, il avait des résidus d'explosifs sur lui, vous pouvez demander au commandant Ultra Magnus il l'a vu ainsi en arrivant sur les lieux quand je l'ai contacté.

Le Prime hocha la tête.

-Stormship, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter pour ta défense ?

Cette fois-ci il releva son regard, dressant sa tête, déterminé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la Prime qui le regardait avec une lueur de panique dans les optiques.

 _Elle sait._

-Non, Monsieur.

* * *

Assister à un procès, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça mais son père avait insisté. Quand elle était entrée dans la salle et qu'elle s'était assise, la première chose qu'elle avait fait c'est observer le jeune mech accusé qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle avait peut être dû le croiser une ou deux fois. Pendant qu'Ultra Magnus exprimait les chefs d'accusations contre le bot, elle comprit que c'était lui leur espion infiltré dans la Garde d'Elite. Elle avait observé avec curiosité le second qui était entré et elle avait sentit sa peine d'avoir perdu un être cher. Même si, plus il parlait, et plus elle avait une étrange sensation quand à lui. Quelque chose qui lui taraudait le spark et lui disait "lui, il a truc spécial". Elle chassa cette pensée en se concentrant sur le procès.

-Il s'appelle Stormship et il fait aussi partit de la Garde d'Elite, Monsieur. C'était...

Elle cligna des optiques en dévisageant l'accusé. Une pointe de panique inonda son spark.

 _Stormship._

Il y avait peut être plusieurs Stormship sur Cybertron, mais en tout cas celui-ci était bien son petit. Elle le sentait.

-Stormship, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter pour ta défense ?

Son fils lui jeta un regard qu'elle trouva innocent qui lui serra le spark. Après tous ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait pas besoin que l'un de ses enfants, qu'elle pensait éloigné d'elle, se retrouve mêlé à des meurtres.

 _Il a eu des contactes avec son père. Peut être que l'autre ? Non c'est impossible. Optimus veille sur lui._

-Dans ce cas, la sentence demandée sera appliquée. Emmenez le prisonnier. conclut son père en se levant.

Elle le suivit, jetant un dernier regard à son fils. A la sortie de la salle du Sénat, qui servait à présent de salle pour les procès ou les importantes réunions, elle tomba sur Springer qui préféra éviter de croiser le regard du Prime.

-Je vous laisse. leur lança Sentinel en s'en allant.

Elle remarqua qu'une poignée de Garde d'Elite n'avait pas bougée et l'attendait.

 _Mes geôliers je suppose._

-Qui y a-t-il Springer ?

-Merci Madame. Vous n'auriez pas dû.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser encourir tous ça. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-Il a osé...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a osé ?

-Il a osé prétendre que c'était de la faute d'Impactor si tous ceci était arrivé.

Il était sur le point d'exploser, la mâchoire crispée. Elle soupira.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter...

-Il a osé ternir sa mémoire.

La voix de Springer se brisa et elle sut.

-Springer ne me dit pas que...

-Si. Impactor est mort.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter et, par la même occasion, pour se réconforter aussi.

-Qu'allez-vous devenir ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, un peu plus calme.

-Je...

Elle baissa les optiques au sol, sentant une nouvelle fois les larmes venir qu'elle contint tant bien que mal.

-Je vais me préparer à mon...union avec Megatron.

Elle marqua une pause, joignant ses deux mains devant ses jambes.

-Qui aura lieu demain...

* * *

*sifflote* alours j'espère que ça vous aura plus et que vous avez pas trop envie de me tuer (please xD). J'ai dû répondre à votre interrogation première : "Ils veulent lui faire quoi à la Terra ?". Une p'tite union ! Avec Megatron ! Devinez qui est content ? :D Megatron ? Ohh vous êtes très fort xD (je sais, je sais ça part en cacahuètes parce que je suis enrhubannée et un petit peu malade, dure la vie)  
Mbref cette fois-ci au prochain chapitre on retrouvera Hot Rod, Bee & compagnies et question : Terra va-t-elle vraiment se laisser faire ?  
Hein hein vous aimeriez savoir ? :D Bah vous saurez pas que si vous lisez le prochain chap :p  
Sur ce, à la prochaine ;) et n'hésitez pas à review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive ! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Coucou les zens :3

(Ohh une revenante *-*)

Rassurez-vous je n'étais pas morte j'ai juste mis un peu de temps à sortir ce chapitre là x) (disons que j'ai été pas mal occupée entre les cours tous ça puis je dois avouer qu'un certain passage du chapitre m'a posé pas mal de soucis^^ je pense que vous serez lequel c'est en lisant :p)

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui postent des petits commentaires, ça fait très plaisir :3

Sur ce bonne lecture ;) et s'il vous plait, épargnez ma vie TT

Les OC Stranno, Stormship ne m'appartiennent pas !

(Rider et Nightstar seulement à demie x))

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Elle remonta la couverture qui venait de glisser de ses jambes, ramenées contre sa poitrine. Elle reposa son menton sur ses genoux, les optiques dans le vague. Elle soupira lourdement en essuyant ses optiques bleu clair humides.

 _Faites que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de ce cauchemars...Optimus ou je ne sais qui !_

A la place, ce fut un Ratchet mal à l'aise qui entra. N'ayant pas regardé qui avait pénétré dans ses appartements, la Prime renifla dédaigneusement en se tournant pour faire dos à l'arrivant.

-Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour que vous entriez.

-Même un vieil ami n'a plus le droit de pénétrer ici ?

Elle se retourna et, quand elle reconnu le médecin, un pâle sourire se fraya un chemin sur son visage. Il prit une mine inquiète en voyant la Prime lui sourire alors que ses optiques exprimaient toute la misère de l'Univers. Et, il fallait se l'avouer, ce n'était pas faux.

-Bonsoir Ratchet. Si tu cherches une Prime, je crois que tu es mal partie, elle est à des kilomètres de là...

-Ce n'était pas drôle. fit-il simplement en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Je sais...mais j'ai peur que ces temps-ci, seule une pluie d'acide pourrait nous faire rire.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici sous son ordre, Terra. Je voulais te dire que l'état d'Optimus c'est stabilisé. Tu veux peut être...lui rendre visite ?

Elle leva ses optiques vers les siennes.

-Oui.

 _Même si cela me fera souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Mais au moins, je confirmerais mon projet..._

Elle se leva en essuyant ses optiques, tentant de se restructurer une image de la Prime, noble et forte, qu'elle était.

-Allons-y. lança-t-elle au médecin en passant devant lui.

Il la suivit, se plaçant à sa hauteur et lui pressant le bras en signe d'encouragement. Elle le remercia silencieusement des optiques pendant qu'ils sortaient, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une armée de membres de la Garde d'Elite. Ils se placèrent devant eux pour leur indiquer que le passage leur était interdit. L'un d'eux, sûrement le plus haut gradé de la petite troupe, s'avança, ouvrant la bouche prêt à sortir l'une des nombreuses règles émises par le _grand_ Sentinel Prime quand aux dispositions prises pour assurer sa _sécurité_. Ou plutôt pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne tente pas de s'échapper. Mais son père avait été malin sur ce coup là; il avait prévu toutes les possibilités imaginatives que sa fille aurait pu trouver pour s'échapper. Il avait donc placé des gardes sur le balcon qui courait, à l'extérieur, le long des longues baies vitrées qui caractérisaient l'architecture cybertronnienne. Les pièces aux alentours de ses appartements, ainsi qu'au dessous et au dessus, avaient été placées sous haute surveillance. Quand aux conduits d'aérations, trop petit pour que la Prime puisse espérer s'y faufiler, ils ne faisaient que conforter l'idée au vieux Prime que sa fille était entièrement sécurisée. Comme si elle n'était qu'un simple objet ! Ratchet s'avança pour faire face au mech qui le dominait d'au moins bien deux têtes, mais il ne flancha pas. Il se campa devant lui, abordant son air le plus strict.

-Nous nous rendons au près d'Optimus Prime. Vous ne refuseriez tout de même pas à sa compagne et à son docteur de le rejoindre, hum ? lança le médecin, haussant un sourcil et croisant ses bras devant son torse.

L'autre parut déstabiliser, il chercha un petit moment ses mots pendant que ses optiques passaient du médecin à la Prime.

-Non, bien sûr que non, du moment que nous vous accompagnions. finit-il par répondre pendant que ses bots se déployaient autour d'eux.

 _Accompagner, tu parles !_

Et comme depuis quelques heures, sa colère disparu aussitôt qu'elle était venue, lui arrachant un faible sourire. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus la force pour ressentir une émotion plus de quelques secondes. Elle adopta un regard froid, passant devant le mech et Ratchet. Ce dernier se dépêcha de la rattraper, se plaçant à sa hauteur. Tous ces mechs qui les entouraient le mettaient mal à l'aise et il comprennait pour quoi la Prime était aussi... _vaincue_. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'aile médicale de la base Autobot de Iacon, la Bibliothèque, et Ratchet lui indiqua une baie med un peu à l'écart des autres. Ils s'y rendirent en laissat les soldats derrière eux. Terra souffla de soulagement en entrant dans la baie med, se retrouvant seulement avec Ratchet.

-Par ici Terra. lui indiqua-t-il en ouvrant une porte.

Elle le suivit en silence.

-Je les ai placé dans cette baie med là parce qu'ils sont au calme au moins ici. Personne ne vient les déranger, et Primus sait qu'ils en ont besoin de repos ! ronchonna le médecin.

-Ils ?

-Oh, ça m'est complétement sorti de la tête ! J'ai un deuxième patient aussi, mais je te le montrerais plus tard. Optimus est juste là.

Du doigt, il lui montra un lit médical où reposait le Prime endormit, entourait par de nombreux engins médicaux qui émettaient des petits _bip bip_ de temps en temps.

-Je vais aller juste à côté...si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Bref, tu m'as compris. fit le médecin en reculant et en filant pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Elle regarda rapidement Ratchet partir avant de reposer ses optiques sur Optimus. Ses traits s'adoucir et elle vint s'asseoir à son chevet, au bord du lit. Elle lui caressa tendrement une joue avant de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

-Oh, Optimus...J'aimerais que tous cela ne soit qu'un long cauchemars sans fin...

Le bot rouge et bleu bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, resserrant sa main autour de la sienne par réflexe. La Prime se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur son front, en profitant au passage pour inonder leur lien sparkien d'amour. Optimus soupira, tournant la tête de l'autre côté. Elle se retira en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner son être aimé mais surtout, et le pire pour elle et pour lui, elle devrait rompre son lien avec lui. Aucun bot ne pouvait posséder plusieurs liens d'amour, au sens compagnon et compagne. Les autres liens possibles ne pouvaient être qu'entre parents, frères et soeurs et d'un parent à son enfant. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la Prime revit avec douleur le souvenir du message de son père. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'assurer sa sécurité. Mais de quoi voulait-il la protéger en l'envoyant chez leurs ennemis et dans ce nid de Scrapelets qu'était Kaon ? Et surtout, elle avait l'impression que le destin s'acharnait inéxorablement sur elle. Il cherchait toujours à la rapprocher de Megatron. Primus ne lui ferait jamais une telle chose, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré, seulement ses enfants, mais elle était après tous elle était l'une de ses descendants. Elle soupira en tapotant son index sur son front.

-Terra ?

Elle releva la tête vers Ratchet qui venait juste de revenir, sa tête seulement visible car le reste de son corps était caché derrière un mur admovible de séparation pour préserver l'intimité du patient.

-Oui ?

-Je dois effectuer une série de tests à Optimus mais avant est-ce que tu as envie de voir mon autre patient ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle se leva en fronçant un peu les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait être ce patient et en quoi cela était important qu'elle le voit.

-Le voilà. Il ne s'est pas réveillé pour le moment bien qu'il aille très bien. Enfin très bien, c'est plutôt un euphémisme. Disons que, j'ai fais ce que je pouvais.

-Et je suis sûr que tu as fais de ton mieux, Ratchet.

Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule en lui souriant avant de passer devant lui et d'aller rejoindre le second patient.

-C'est... commença-t-elle en écarquillant les optiques.

Le reste de sa phrase mouru dans sa gorge quand elle vit le mech roulé en boule dans le lit, emmitoufflé dans une couverture, et qui dormait à poings fermés.

-Bumblebee. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le voir...

La Prime se précipita vers le jeune mech, l'enlaçant dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglot. Le médecin la regarda en clignant des optiques, surprit de sa réaction. Bien qu'au fond, il savait que c'était totalement justifié. Il s'approcha doucement pour frotter le dos de la Prime qui releva vers lui des optiques brillantes. Elle renifla en essuyant son visage, stoppant le flot de larmes brusque.

-Pardon.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ou à te justifier, Terra.

Elle sourit timidement en desserrant son emprise autour de son fils.

-Je...que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Une équipe de secours l'a récupéré à Tyger Pax. Il était laissé pour mort mais il était seulement en état de stase alors comme je m'occupais des rescapés du massacre, c'est moi qui l'ait soigné. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu avec le matériel que j'avais là bas. Son vocaliseur était dans un sale état...

-Est-ce qu'il peut...?

-Pas vraiment. Mais comme il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, je ne peux pas savoir quelle est l'étendue des dégâts.

-Le principale c'est qu'il soit en vie.

-Oui, oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais j'aurais aimé faire plus...

-Ratchet, tu as fais tout ton possible et tu as fais là un travail incroyable. Moi même je n'aurais pu faire mieux.

-Tu dis ça pour épargner ma vieille carcasse, hmpf.

-Pas du tout Ratchet, je suis sincère. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

Il plongea ses optiques dans celles de la Prime.

-Non.

-Donc tu as ta réponse.

Elle tendit tendrement sa main pour caresser le front du jeune bot jaune et noir endormi.

-Par moment, quand je le regarde, il me fait penser à moi quand j'étais petite. Au moins s'il y a bien une chose qui peut me rassurer c'est qu'ici il est entre de bonnes mains. Il peut compter sur toi Ratchet, sur Optimus et sur ses amis.

Le sourire tendre de la Prime faillit presque l'attendrir. A la place il préféra vaguement grogner en levant les optiques au ciel. Le sourire de la Prime se transforma en sourire amusé, mais qui disparu aussitôt quand elle se leva.

-Je ne dois pas rester une minute de plus ici. Je ne pourrais plus jamais repartir sinon...

Elle baissa les optiques, totalement abattue, avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie, presque en courant. Ratchet cligna des optiques plusieurs fois, une fois qu'elle fut partie, un peu perdu dans le comportement de son amie.

* * *

Il avança prudemment dans la chambre, tâchant de ne pas réveiller le propriétaire de ces somptueux appartements. Il se demandait encore comment les Decepticons avaient pu restaurer entièrement la vieille bâtisse de l'Age d'or aussi rapidement. Et surtout sans ajouter une touche de "Decepticon"; la structure de base avait été conservée et restaurée afin de pouvoir abriter les festivités. Et, sans vouloir se vanter, il avait choisit le parfait endroit où elles se tiendraient. Pile à la frontière entre les deux "territoires" Autobot et Decepticon. La bâtisse où ils logeaient abritée les principaux acteurs de ces festivités, cela valait de soit, ainsi que les hauts gradés, il avait préfère choisir le terme d'invités d'exceptions, moins militaire à son goût et plus dans l'idée qui avait créé les festivités, et enfin les gardes personnels des _deux_. Son spark loupa un battement quand il vit que la personne, qui supposément, devait dormir, était debout, juste à côté du lit imposant aux baldaquins torsadés, un cadeau de sa part aux _deux_ , et semblait regarder le soleil qui brillait d'un bel éclat.

 _Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait aussi beau. C'est peut être un signe ?_

Tout comme les autres cybertronniens, il ne croyait que très peu, voir pas du tout, au destin. Mais cette pensée le fit sourire tout de même. Ce qu'il craignait le plus maintenant, c'était la personne qui lui faisait dos. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! C'était tout simplement la personne qui comptait le plus à ses optiques, mais surtout ce qu'il redoutait c'était de devoir encore avoir à faire à ses optiques si belles et pourtant si froides...

-Que veux-tu ? demanda la personne de dos, d'une voix sèche, en se retournant vers lui.

Il pouvait seulement apercevoir sa silhouette, le soleil créant un contre jour et ainsi il la masquait. Mais il reconnut le bleu foncé, tirant sur le marine, qu'il connaissait si bien. Il sourit doucement en s'approchant.

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais, ma princesse... commença-t-il en se taisant aussitôt qu'il appaerçut le regard froid et assassin que lui lançait l'autre.

-Et bien, je vais me lier avec notre ennemi, alors oui, je vais très bien. lui répondit-elle en retour, en serrant la mâchoire tout en prenant une voix cruelle.

-Ma douce, tu sais bien que...

-C'est bon, j'ai assez entendu tes histoires, papa !

Elle se retourna de nouveau, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il soupira en se mettant juste derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses coudes et en les caressant doucement.

-Terra, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. C'est un jour important pour toi, tu devrais peut être te détendre, non ? Un petit peu au moins ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Il déposa un baiser sur l'arrière de sa tête, la serrant contre son torse. Elle soupira à son tour en regardant ailleurs.

-Je t'aime ma petite Prime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Si c'était le cas, nous ne serions pas là.

Il soupira de nouveau.

-Si seulement tu pouvais accepter et comprendre que l'idée est de te protéger.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas nous n'avons pas la même notion de protéger !

Il fronça les sourcils. S'il devait bien reconnaître un défaut chez sa fille, c'était son entêtement. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle tenait bien de lui.

-Terra s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie que nous restions fâchés tous les deux avant que tu...que tu ne partes.

-Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire ce que tu as fais.

Il se retint de répliquer, préférant reculer et appeler l'un de ses gardes personnels. Le mech entra dans la suite, déposa entre les mains du Prime un écrin avant de repartir aussitôt.

-Oublions tous ça, d'accord ma belle princesse ? J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, sans pour autant décroiser ses bras. Il plaça devant elle l'écrin avant de l'ouvrir doucement en souriant.

-J'espère qu'il te plaît, je l'ai fait faire tout spécialement pour toi. Et il est bleu, ta couleur préféré...

Les jolies optiques bleues de la Prime se posèrent sur un collier composé de losanges argentés, assemblés de manière à ce qu'ils donnent l'impression que chaque forme géométrique était indépendante des autres et tenait toute seule, et dans chaque losange se trouvait un magnifique joyaux bleu taillé en ovale, et au fur et à mesure que le collier atteignait le fermoir, les pierres rapetissaient. Sentinel sortit le magnifique collier de l'écrin, posant au passage la boîte sur le lit tout près d'eux, puis il passa derrière sa fille pour lui mettre, attachant délicatement le fermoir.

-Tu es magnifique ma princesse.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front en la contemplant, les optiques brillantes de nostalgie. Elle jeta un bref coup d'optique dans le long miroir à pieds qui attendait dans l'un des angles de la suite. Le collier ceignait seulement son cou élégant, ce qui le mettait en valeur, et, étant placé seulement sur le cou, il n'attirait pas l'attention sur sa poitrine. Ils restèrent un moment face à face, sans rien dire. Sentinel essayait de trouver un sujet de discussion avec lequel ils ne pourraient pas se disputer mais, malheureusement, il ne trouvait rien qui puisse ne pas les entraîner sur ce chemin là. Il fut soulagé en entendant des coups frappés à la porte de la suite.

 _C'est l'heure..._

-C'est l'heure. répondit en écho à ses pensées sa fille.

-Oui.

Il lui tendit son bras en lui souriant doucement. Elle passa son bras dans le sien, son visage noble exprimait une gravité profonde et, au fond, une sorte de _résignation_ sur son sort. Il la guida hors de la suite, passant dans un long couloir où des gardes Autobots vinrent les entourer. Quand ils finirent par atteindre le bout du couloir, la lumière du jour vint les éblouir brièvement avant que leurs optiques ne s'adaptent à la luminosité et qu'ils fassent face à une foule immense, amassée au bas d'un immense escalier long de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Le sommet des marches donnaient sur une sorte de petite place où la statue d'un Prime en ruine, sûrement Solus puisque tous ce qui restait de la statue s'arrêtait juste en dessous de la poitrine et son index droit était levé tandis que son autre main était ouverte, une sphère au creux de sa paume, la Forge de Solus posée à côté d'elle, le manche vers le haut, une position que l'on retrouvait typiquement dans les statues représentant Solus.

 _Solus offrant la Vérité et le Savoir aux cybertronniens._

Le vieux Prime lâcha le bras de sa fille pour venir rejoindre ses lieutenants qui patientaient dans un coin de la petite place, les optiques rivées sur le sujet de ce rassemblement de masse. Il regarda sa fille jeter brièvement un coup d'optique à la foule amassée en bas avant de rejoindre l'immense mech gris qui l'attendait aux pieds de la statue de Solus et qui la dévorait des optiques.

* * *

Son spark commença à accélérer légèrement son rythme quand elle surgit hors du couloir, au bras de son père. Elle était restée comme dans ses souvenirs. Son visage fin et son casque délicat n'avaient pas été affectés par le temps. Le soleil faisait resplendir le jolie bleu foncé, qui tirait sur le marine, et le noir profond de son métal. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de tendresse en voyant ses magnifiques optiques bleu clair se poser sur la foule en contre-bas puis sur lui. Son spark chavira quand elle commença à s'avancer noblement vers lui.

 _Oh Terra, si seulement tu savais combien tu m'avais manqué..._

Elle le rejoint en quelques foulées gracieuses et, voulant la rassurer, il lui adressa un sourire radieux. Mais en retour il ne reçut qu'un regard froid et superbe de la Prime. Bien évidemment, il comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille après tous ce temps et se réconcilier en prendrait aussi.

 _A présent, elle est à mes côtés, et peut importe le temps que cela me prendra, mais j'arriverais à me réconcilier au près d'elle. Elle m'aime et m'a toujours aimé après tous._

Il laissa errer son regard sur le somptueux corps de sa douce. Rien n'avait changé et il avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Son corps avait toujours ses magnifiques courbes, une taille marquée, de magnifiques et longues jambes, un joli bassin qui n'élargissait pas trop sa silhouette, son cou fin était réhaussé par un collier complexe mais qui mettait en valeur ses belles optiques. Ses optiques se posèrent en dernier sur sa belle poitrine, qui abritait son spark. Il releva les optiques en sentant un regard glaçant le pénétrer, celui de sa douce, et il tenta de cacher son rougissement d'avoir été prit sur le fait. Il reprit une posture droite et fière en laissant son regard errer sur la foule qui avait commencé à se discipliner.

 _Pour le moment tous va bien, mes soldats n'ont pas encore commencé à taper sur les Autobots._

Cette pensée le fit sourire en regardant la foule composée d'Autobots et de Decepticons.

 _Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir ça un jour, Decepticons et Autobots mélangés dans un seul lieu sans qu'ils ne s'entretuent._

En réalité, il avait bien remarqué que les deux groupes restaient plutôt dans un même coin, comme s'ils s'étaient inventés une barrière invisible infranchissable. Quand le silence se fut installer, il fit un léger signe de tête à son lieutenant, Soundwave, restait en retrait. Le lieutenant vint les rejoindre, tenant entre ses mains un calice fait en une sorte de métal gris, parsemé de membranes bleutés, comme si de l'energon coulait tout le long en petites rivières. Il se plaça entre les deux, un peu éloigné, de façon à ce que son chef et la Prime soit face à face. Il jeta un bref coup d'optique au calice, cadeau de son Maître. Le calice ayant servit à unir Solus Prime à son Maître. Il aurait pu voir ça comme une sorte de "malédiction", une prophétie, mais il voyait plutôt comme un signe d'espoir. Cette fois-ci, ce calice sacrera une union qui ne brisera jamais. Il y veillerait, toujours. Il prit dans sa main droite une des mains de la Prime qu'il caressa doucement et discrètement avec son pouce, lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Elle braqua ses deux pupilles bleues clair dans les siennes, rouges. Sa bouche formait juste un trait mince sur son visage et il connaissait cette expression entre milles chez elle. Elle était en colère et frustrée et...en fait elle n'était pas de bonne humeur. Bien qu'elle cachait ses émotions sous un masque de froideur qui donnait un air beaucoup plus noble et beaucoup plus grave à son visage délicat. Il n'écouta que distraitement le spitch qu'effectua Sentinel Prime après avoir pris place aux pieds de la statue, à côté de Soundwave qui ne pipait mot et tenait toujours le calice. Il aurait aimé se passer de tout cet artifice, après tous une liaison entre deux bots était purement privé. Mais il était arrivé au cours de l'histoire que de grandes familles cybertroniennes, des dirigeants de colonies, ou encore des Primes se lient pendant une cérémonie. A vrai dire, cette cérémonie était surtout dédiée pour signifier à tous le monde que désormais, telle ou telle famille ne faisait plus qu'un ou pour asseoir une certaine domination. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas à présent. Il ne restait plus que quelques instants avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau lié et que Terra ne devienne la reine des Decepticons. Bien sûr, ses débuts seraient durs, bien qu'heureux d'infliger une lourde perte de cette manière aux Autobots, les Decepticons réchigneraient à obéir aux ordres ou lois que la Prime mettra en place. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit quand Sentinel eu finit de parler. Le bot gris et rouge fit signe à Soundwave d'approcher du futur couple. Le Decepticon remit entre les mains de Megatron le calice en se reculant. Il prit une profonde inspiration en portant la coupe devant son visage.

-En buvant dans le réceptacle du sang de notre Protecteur, je m'unis à toi pour le reste de notre longue existence...récita-t-il en fixant intensément sa promise.

Il prit une gorgée du brevage puis l'avala. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y avait dedans mais le liquide avait un drôle de goût d'energon mélangé avec...de l'huile, peut être ? Il tendit la coupe à la Prime qui la prit fixant le liquide qui dansait dans le calice. Elle aussi prit une profonde inspiration avant de réciter les mêmes paroles que Megatron :

-En buvant dans le réceptacle du sang de notre Protecteur, je...

Elle scruta brièvement la foule avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses optiques claires, comme si elle attendait un dernier secours. Mais rien ne vint. Elle les ferma avant des les réouvrir et de poursuivre :

-...Je m'unis à toi pour le reste de notre longue existence...

Elle puisa à son tour une gorgée avant que son père ne vienne la récupéré.

-Afin que nous soyons tous témoins, et que nos ancêtres le soient aussi, de cette union, il est temps de sacrer ces deux êtres, comme s'ils rennaissaient et commençaient une nouvelle vie.

Il vida la coupe sur la tête des deux autres, qui fermèrent par réflexe leurs optiques. Puis il recula pendant qu'ils ouvrirent leurs optiques à nouveau, se fixant. Megatron passa ses bras autour de la taille de la Prime pour l'attirait contre lui afin qu'ils puissent se lier, cette fois-ci, en bonne et due forme. _Prête ?_ sembla-t-il lui dire du regard. Il ne sut pas trop ce que son regard à elle voulu lui dire mais elle colla presque sa poitrine contre son torse. Il commença par ouvrir très doucement sa chambre sparkienne et elle le en fit de même. Ils collèrent rapidement leurs sparks l'un contre l'autre. Pendant quelques brèves et petites secondes, il tâcha de retrouver le lien qu'il avait autrefois avec sa douce. Il tira doucement sur l'énergie qu'il captait avec son spark avant qu'il ne reçoive la même réponse en retour. Un sentiment de gêne le traversa, le faisant presque rougir, puis il comprit qu'il venait à la fois de la Prime et de lui. Une fois qu'il sentit le lien bien en place, il se détacha lentement et, rapidement, ils fermèrent leurs chambres sparkiennes. Enfin, il se tourna vers la foule de Decepticons qui les acclamait alors que celle des Autobots applaudissait mollement, tenant contre lui la Prime avec un bras autour de sa fine taille. Il baissa légèrement les yeux vers elle et, ne pouvant cacher son sourire victorieux plus longtemps, il reçut en retour un regard noir de sa compagne.

-Que les festivités, commencent ! rugit-il à la foule, afin d'être le mieux entendu, et coupant au passage la parole à Sentinel qui allait annoncer la même chose.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard interloqué mais il ne dit rien.

* * *

-Nous devons rediscuter de notre accord, Sentinel.

-Pourquoi ? Et où est Terra ? répondit le Prime, assit dans un fauteuil dans la suite du jeune couple.

-Elle est en train de se préparer pour ce soir, dans la salle de bain.

-Donc, de quoi devons-nous rediscuter, Megatron ?

Le Decepticon s'assit à son tour dans un fauteuil en essayant de garder une attitude posée et sur de lui. Mais en réalité, il avait juste envie d'envoyer valdinguer le mobilier de la pièce. Une fois rentré à Kaon, il mettrait la main sur ce perfide de Starscream et lui ferait regretter d'avoir envoyer son fils faire une supposée "mission" que lui même lui aurait confié. Résultat, il croupissait dans les cellules Autobots et pour le sortir de là, il devait sacrifier l'un de ses précieux otages.

-Tu as une chose qui m'intéresse et j'en ai une qui t'intéresses.

-Ma fille ne t'as pas suffit ?

-Si, si, bien sûr que si. Mais la question n'est pas là. Et quand je parlais de choses, je voulais parler d'une personne.

-Hum. Oui, je vois de qui tu parles. Mais je ne pourrais pas, bien que j'en ai envie, te le remettre sans rien avoir en échange.

-Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, alors je me suis dis, que peut être cette personne-ci t'intéresserais ?

Il claqua des doigts et deux soldats Decepticons entrèrent en poussant un imposant bot tout amoché. Son armure orange et violette était recouverte, à certains endroits, de sang séché et il lui manquait quelques pièces, notamment son harpon qui avait disparu. Ils le firent se mettre à genoux devant Megatron. Sentinel se leva, prenant une mine choquante. Il foudroya du regard Megatron.

 _Tu joues trop la comédie vieillard, il va finir par s'en apercevoir..._

-Dans ce cas, Impactor est bien plus important que lui. Tu recevras bien ton due...

Le Prime contacta des Autobots pour qu'ils puissent venir récupérer le pauvre mech à moitié détruit. Une fois fait, les Autobots et les Decepticons quittèrent la pièce laissant seul les deux autres.

-Quand l'aurais-je ?

-Dans la journée.

-Bien.

 _Et je l'enverrais directement à Kaon._

D'une part il faisait ça pour mettre en sécurité son fils et pour le tenir à l'optique et d'autre part il faisait aussi ça pour Terra. Elle devait être un minimum choquée des agissements de son fils ou du moins de son emprisonnement. Et puis, il ne voulait pas trop la bouleverser pour le moment.

-As-tu fais parler Impactor ? lui demanda le Prime en se levant.

-Oui, cela va de soit, je n'allais pas le garder prisonnier juste comme ça. grogna-t-il.

-Et pour Stormship, tu en étais à l'origine ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que ce que tu peux penser, Sentinel.

-Mais je ne le pense pas.

 _Humpf, tu tiens trop à notre accord mon cher petit vieux Prime. Et je sais très bien quand tu mens..._

-Je dois y aller, nous nous verrons ce soir pour le premier banquet.

 _J'avais oublié ces fichus banquets..._

-Qui a fait parler qui ?

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent tous les deux vers la Prime qui venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain. Sentinel se racla la gorge, gêné.

-Je vais vous laisser.

Il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il ne resta plus que Megatron pour faire face au regard noir de la Prime. Il se fit tout petit sur son fauteuil.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du mech gris.

-Hum...de...nous parlions de...quelque chose, ma déesse. répondit-il en ayant un sourire gêné et forcé.

-Je ne suis pas ta déesse. reprit-elle en passant devant lui et jetant sa serviette sur le fauteuil que son père avait occupé.

Elle se laissa tomber dedans, croisant les bras, sans quitter du regard Megatron.

-J'attends.

Il roula des épaules en cherchant une réponse qui satisferait la Prime sans trop lui en révéler.

-Et bien, tu ne sais plus parler ?

-Si. Et nous discutions de notre avenir à nous deux.

La Prime ricana.

-Comme si j'allais te croire.

Elle tapota sa poitrine et il se souvint qu'à présent ils étaient liés. Il se frappa mentalement en se traitant d'abruti. Comment avait-il pu oublier pendant un petit instant ça ? Etre lié avec quelqu'un, c'était la chose la plus fantastique qui pouvait advenir pour un bot. Mais cela avait aussi son lot d'inconvénients. Et l'un de ses inconvénients était que chaque partenaire ressentait les émotions de l'autre, sauf si, bien évidemment, l'un des deux fermait le lien. Et Terra avait dû surement ressentir qu'il tentait de trouver un échappatoire. Il soupira avant de lui rapporter ce dont il avait parlé. Il omit juste l'état dans lequel était Impactor.

-J'en étais sûr ! Ce sale...hurla-t-elle avant de fondre en larme.

Il se leva aussitôt avant de l'enlacer dans ses bras et lui frotter le dos pour la réconforter. Il était un peu mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Pas à cause des pleurs de la Prime ou de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Non, juste le fait que de nouveau c'était lui qui la serrait dans ses bras et qui la réconfortait.

-Je suis la Terra. Chuuuttt...arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plait. lui murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, qui arrivait pile au niveau de sa bouche.

Il inonda au passage leur lien d'amour.

-Mais comment il a pu faire ça ?! sanglota-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un sale traître.

-Il...il ne pense pas à mal. tenta-t-il. Il veut juste ton bien et celui des autres...Mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu n'as plus à te torturer l'esprit avec ça, d'accord ? Nous sommes ensembles et bientôt nous rejoindrons notre petit...

La Prime sécha ses larmes en levant ses optiques vers les siennes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est en sécurité maintenant.

Il déposa de nouveau un baiser sur son front.

-D'accord.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux puis la Prime se détacha de lui.

-Je...je vais aller reposer ça. fit-elle en prenant la serviette sur le fauteuil et en montrant la salle de bain.

Elle disparu rapidement de son champ de vision et il soupira.

 _J'espère que la soirée sera bien meilleure que ça. Puis la nuit aussi..._

Une idée germa aussitôt dans son esprit mais il la chassa en s'empourprant, s'attendant presque à ce que la Prime parvienne à le défoncer via leur lien. Il se mit à ricaner à cette pensée.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais manqué ma chère Terra._

* * *

-Avances !

Il lança un regard noir à l'Autobot qui le poussait en avant. Le vaisseau qui devait le ramener à Kaon attendait à quelques mètres d'eux. Les deux soldats qui l'encadraient marchait lentement et il commençait à s'impatienter.

-Pourquoi l'emmènent-ils Ultra Magnus ? demanda une voix à se droite.

Il tourna la tête dans cette direction, apercevant le lieutenant coloré à côté d'un bot rouge qui lui faisait face.

 _Stranno. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?_

A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas de trace d'Arcade.

-Ordre de Sentinel Prime, soldat.

-Depuis quand on livre gratuitement des prisonniers de guerre ?!

-Ce n'est pas "gratuit". Regardes.

Il indiqua du doigt à Stranno un immense mech orange et violet qu'essayait de soutenir deux soldats. Ils furent secouru par une équipe médicale qui, à l'aide d'un brancard, parvinrent à ramener à l'intérieur le blessé. Stranno regarda la petite équipe passer devant lui avec des optiques rondes comme des soucoupes.

-C'est...

-Pas un mot de tous ça, soldat.

Le géant emboîta le pas à l'équipe médicale, laissant seul Stranno. Ce dernier tourna son visage vers le jeune mech qui venait juste de pénétrer dans le vaisseau, lui jetant un regard de pure colère et de pure rancoeur. Storm garda la tête haute, soutenant du regard Stranno, de son regard froid et distant qui ne le quittait jamais. Ils se perdirent de vue quand la porte du vaisseau se referma devant le visage du mech. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-journée pour qu'il atteigne la capitale des Decepticons. Une fois le vaisseau posé dans l'immense spatioport de la ville, il sortit du vaisseau et deux immenses mechs vinrent l'accueillir. La grosseur de leur bras devait presque faire celle de son corps à lui et ils devaient faire au moins deux têtes de plus que son père. Ils lui fuirent signe de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Il aurait pu très bien refuser de les suivre, il n'aimait pas leurs bras, mais il ne connaissait pas la forteresse des Decepticons et encore moins la ville. Puis surtout, il ne savait pas sur qui il allait tomber. Ses deux guides le conduisirent jusqu'à un endroit presque désert, à l'exception de quatre gardes lourdement armés qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plutôt, les prenant pour des statues au vu de leur immobilité. Ils passèrent devant eux pour entrer dans une magnifique chambre avec une longue baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville et le soleil qui s'y couchait, transformant le ciel en un magnifique brasier. Les deux malabars sortirent de la pièce, le laissant seul. Il parcourut sa chambre, touchant du bout des doigts le grand canapé qui faisait face à la baie vitrée et qui semblait très confortable, puis il gagna le lit de la pièce pour s'y effondrer dessus. Il sera un oreiller contre lui en posant sa tête dessus.

 _Je suis dans ma chambre. Chez moi._

Cette pensée le boulversa. Après tous ce temps, il était enfin chez lui. Il soupira en reposant son oreiller et en se levant, explorant le reste de son chez lui. Il ouvrit une porte et y découvrit sa salle de bain, qui reluisait de propreté, avant d'ouvrir la dernière porte, la troisième en tout avec la porte d'entrée, qui donnait sur une suite.

 _Ce doit être les appartements de papa et de maman._

Il se sentit tout joyeux en se rappelant que, dorénavant, ils vivraient tous les trois ensemble. Il referma la porte, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il recula de quelques pas avant qu'un bras ne passe autour de son cou. Par pur réflexe, il l'attrapa et envoya au tapis son potentiel agresseur qui poussa un cri d'indignation.

-Hey ! On attaque pas son camarade, voyons !

Il regarda surprit le mech doré et noir qui se frottait la tête, assit par terre.

-Hum...désolé. répondit Storm en le regardant, surprit.

 _Il m'a appelé camarade ?_

-T'as de la chance d'être mon pote toi, sinon, t'aurais eu affaire à moi !

-Vraiment ?

Il lança un regard amusé au doré.

-Oui bon bah là, j'ai été pris par surprise, ça ne compte pas !

Il se retint de pouffer.

-Au fait, moi c'est Rider. Et toi tu es le petit Stormouné d'amour !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Stormouné d'amour !

-Oui, oui, bon viens avec tonton Rider mon trésor, je vais te faire visiter ton nouveau chez toi.

Le mech passa un bras autour des épaules de Storm pour l'entraîner dehors avec lui.

-Mais...mais on a presque le même âge !

-Ecoutes ton tonton, mon chaton, et tous ce passera bien !

 _Chaton ?_

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi répondre au mech, qui l'abasourdissait avec son blabla et son aplomb. Et ses délires aussi.

-Donc, trésor, on va allez visiter vite fait les "trucs" les plus importants. La salle de commandement, ou la salle du trône de ton papouné comme on l'appelle communément...

-Hé !

-...puis les salles d'entraînements, enfin tu vois le genre ? J'aimerais t'épargner l'infirmerie mais on est obligé d'y aller ! On doit récupérer un des membres de notre équipe.

-Notre équipe ? Depuis quand on est une équipe toi et moi ?

-N'oublies pas notre bon ami !

Il lui indiqua du doigt un mech juste derrière eux. Il était plutôt de bonne taille, gris avec quelques touches de violet, et il fixait de ses optiques rouges les deux plus jeunes.

-Lui c'est Barricade. Il est, ce que je suis pour toi, c'est à dire que c'est ton tonton aussi.

-Euh...je trouve ça plus logique si, lui, c'est mon oncle que toi.

-Teuh teuh mon petit Stormouné, tu dois êtres très fatigué mon chaton parce que ton petit cerveau déraille un tantinet...

-Hein...mais...mais !

 _Puis zut !_

-Ahhhh...si tu veux.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux !

Storm jeta un regard mi-fatigué mi-amusé à Barricade qui esquisa un sourire en coin.

-Comme on est plus près de l'infirmerie que du reste, on va d'abord passer par là !

Rider conduisit les deux autres, tout en discutant de tout et de rien et s'inventant de nouveaux délires en chemin, vers une importante partie de la base.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grand. commenta-t-il quand ils entrèrent dans les locaux blancs dédiés à la médecine.

-Et encore là ce n'est que l'endroit où on soigne les patients. Attends de voir l'endroit où on...

Rider ne pu finir sa phrase car il se retrouva au sol, après avoir reçu un plateau sur la tête, et qui devait surement contenir des outils chirurgicaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi ?!

-Oh oh, la furie !

Il se releva en vitesse pour se cacher derrière Barricade qui se mit à son tour derrière Storm.

-Euh...

Il regarda avec des optiques rondes comme des billes une fembot violette sortir d'une des salles de soin et pointer du doigt Rider. Des têtes curieuses passèrent l'encadrement de d'autres portes pour observer ce qui se tramait dans le couloir.

-Arrêtes de te cacher, sale goujat !

-Je ne me cache pas. dit-il en sortant juste sa tête de derrière le bras de Barricade.

-Tu vas voir je vais te faire avaler ton put...

Elle se stoppa net en remarquant le fils de Megatron. Son expression hargneuse se changea en un beau sourire lumineux.

-Tu dois être Storm, c'est ça ?

-Euh...oui. Et tu te nommes ?

-Nightstar. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il n'y a pas de nouveau goujat ici. Lui, au moins, il a un minimum de savoir vivre !

Rider râla quelque chose dans son coin mais il se confondit en excuse quand Nightstar le menaça de le transformer en compresseur d'ordure.

-Ils sont tous le temps comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Barricade pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient un peu plus loin, une fois que Rider sortit de sa cachette.

-Ouais. Mais ils finiront bien par nous faire des gosses, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? lui répondit le vétéran.

-Bon on va visiter le reste de la base ? leur lança Nightstar, qui les attendait avec Rider devant la sortie.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et les rejoignirent.

-Au fait Nightstar, tu es médecin ? lui demanda Storm pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les nombreux couloirs de la base.

-Disons que je me qualifirais plus de bricoleuse. J'ai pas encore de diplôme mais je sais mieux y faire que certains doc'.

-La meilleure des fembots pour le meilleur des groupes !

-Rider, n'essaye pas de jouer à ça avec moi.

-Mais euh, c'est la vérité !

Il se tut aussitôt qu'il vit le regard assassin de Nightstar.

-On est enfin arrivé à la salle de commandement. lâcha Barricade en se rapprochant discrètement de lui.

C'était peut être quelque chose d'anodin mais il trouva tout de même cela suspect. Le plus vieux des quatre fit signe à des soldats d'ouvrir la porte et ils durent se mettre à quatre pour pousser les deux lourds battants, aidés d'un mécanisme d'ouverture.

 _Au moins, en cas de siège, on sait où se planquer._

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la pièce, Barricade le suivant de très très près. Quand il se stoppa, Barricade faillit lui rentrer dedans, mais il était trop occupé à passer un bras protecteur devant son "neveu".

-Et bien, et bien. Qu'avons-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas le _petit_ _garçon_ de notre cher seigneur Megatron par hasard ?

Du coin de l'optique il vit aussi Rider se rapprochait de lui et Nightstar qui faisait craquer ses poings.

-Permets-moi de me présenter.

Un jet les survola avant de se transformer et d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Le mech se pencha en avant en une révérence brève.

-Je suis le commandant Starscream.

Il se releva en esquissant un sourire malicieux et en dardant ses optiques rouges sur Storm qui le défia du regard.

* * *

Vous avez le droit d'être fâché, énervé devant tous ça mais je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose x) épargnez ma chtite vie s'il vous plait :3

(Puis sinon vous aurez pas la suite :p vu que je serais morte x))

Donc oui Sentinel est un vrai conn...vilain garçon x).

Pour ceux qui seront déçus qu'elle se soit lié avec lui, n'oubliez pas que la vie n'est pas toute rose et que les gentils ne gagnent pas à tous les coups ;) (pour preuve, les Autobots ont perdu la guerre avant d'atterrir sur Terre ;))

Merci à tous ceux qui mettrons un p'tit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive ! x3

Sur ce à la prochaine ;) (Pour peut être d'autres souffrances :3...ou pas x))


End file.
